Rondó de amor
by InlovewithSyo
Summary: Akiko acaba de entrar en la academia Saotome. Allí intentará convertirse en una gran compositora. También conocerá a un chico que cambiará su vida. ¿Qué historias le deparará su nueva vida en la prestigiosa academia? ¿Conseguirá cumplir su sueño allí? Todas las respuestas en "Rondó de amor". Syo Kurusu x OC
1. Capítulo 1

**Este es mi primer fanfic. Está centrado en el personaje Syo Kurusu. La protagonista la he creado de forma que todas las que leáis mi historia os podáis poner en su lugar, como si fueseis las protagonistas. Por supuesto es una historia de amor w Espero que disfrutéis leyendo tanto cómo disfruto yo escribiendo. Intentaré subir un capítulo por día, ya llevo tres, así que mañana subiré el segundo. Eso es todo. ¡Sed benévolas! ;3**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 1

Por fin estoy aquí. La academia Saotome. Vengo dispuesta a convertirme en la mejor de las compositoras. Por desgracia tuve unos problemas al empezar el curso y tengo que incorporarme ahora, un mes después del inicio de las clases. Me han asignado un hueco en la única clase que no estaba completa: la clase D. No quiero ser grosera con los alumnos de esa clase pero la mayoría son un poco patosos. Bueno, no es que me considere un genio pero, trabajé muy duro para sacar una nota alta y entrar en la clase A o en la S… al final he tenido mala suerte, es algo común en mi vida.

Dicho esto, me presento adecuadamente: me llamo Akiko Koishiro, tengo 16 años. Mi cumpleaños es el 10 de Octubre, soy Libra. Mi instrumento es el violín y, como la mayoría de las chicas de este mundo, ando buscando a mi príncipe. ¡Aquí comienza el show!

Si que es largo el camino desde la cancela hasta el portón de la academia. Aunque las vistas merecen la pena, esto es todo un paraíso. Con cada paso que doy me siento más feliz y más ansiosa. Estoy llena de energía y solo quiero correr y saltar de felicidad, pero no puedo ya que cargo tres enormes maletas y todas muy pesadas. Una sola de ellas es casi tan grande como yo, bueno, no es que yo sea muy grande… Lego al portón y… ¡¿porqué a mí?! Unas enormes escaleras se alzan imponentes delante de mis narices. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a subir las tres maletas por ahí? Ni siquiera una por una. No, no he venido aquí a rendirme, tengo que pensar.

-¡Waaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Socorrooooooo! ¡Suéltame, maldita sea! ¡No pienso comer nada hecho por ti! ¡ESTÁS LOCO!- unos gritos me sorprenden, creo que vienen de la derecha, justo al doblar la esquina, sí, no hay duda. Vienen de ahí. Son de chico. No se si acercarme pero la curiosidad me mata. Dudo que haya alguien en verdadero peligro pero quizás si necesite ayuda. Desde luego esos gritos no eran normales. Justo antes de doblar la esquina escucho otra voz, también de chico.

-¡Aaah~! Vamos, Syo-chan, no seas cruel. Te enfadas mucho conmigo… pero cuando te enfadas te pones más mono aún y me dan ganas de abrazarte.

-¡Aaaarrrgggh! Me… asfixia… as…- el primer chico parece estar pasándolo mal, debería intervenir.

-¡Ey! ¿Qué ocurre aquí?- La escena que me encuentro es la más peculiar que he visto en mi vida: un chico con el pelo ondulado, color rubio cobrizo, con gafas y una amplia sonrisa, sujeta con fuerza por los brazos a otro más pequeño. El segundo chico es rubio y juraría que tiene los ojos celestes y las uñas pintadas de negro. Me es difícil ver más porque no para de retorcerse intentando zafarse de los brazos prisioneros del otro. Cuando me ven, se calman y me observan sorprendidos. En ese momento, el prisionero consigue liberarse y sale corriendo en mi dirección. Se coloca el sombrero bien y se sacude la ropa. Otro detalle: lleva sombrero. El otro chico mira disgustado pero entonces parece percatarse del todo de mi presencia y su rostro cambia por completo ofreciéndome una sonrisa que me inquieta.

-Eres muy pequeña y muy mona, casi tanto como Syo-chan.

Se acerca despacio a mí, no sé que hacer. En seguida el otro chico me agarra de la muñeca, tira de mí para salir corriendo en dirección al portón. Entonces me acuerdo de mis maletas y cuando pasamos a su lado hago ademán de alcanzarlas, pero él no parece dispuesto a pararse.

Cuando hemos recorrido un buen tramo, me doy cuenta de que no tengo ni idea de en que parte de la academia estamos ahora, solo sé que estamos en los jardines. Ambos recuperamos el aliento y antes de que pueda decir nada, el chico empieza a hablar:

-Siento esto, ha sido muy repentino pero estábamos en peligro. Solo diré una cosa, es un consejo: Nunca, repito, NUNCA comas algo cocinado total o parcialmente por Natsuki Shinomiya. –Parece absurdo pero por su expresión sé que lo dice en serio- Umm... ¡ah, sí! Me llamo Syo Kurusu.- Syo me ofrece una sonrisa amplia y reconfortante. Ahora que me fijo, sus ojos son celestes, ese celeste del cielo de verano, cuando no hay ninguna nube. No me había equivocado. Me quedo embobada unos instantes y entonces respondo:

-Yo me llamo Akiko Koishiro. Acabo de llegar a la academia. Encantada.- Hago una pequeña reverencia.

-¡Oh! Así que eres nueva… has entrado un poco tarde, pero no te preocupes, te acostumbrarás enseguida. Yo soy del curso de idol, clase S. ¿Y tú, te lo han dicho ya?

-¡Uaaah! Increíble, clase S. Debes ser muy bueno. Yo estoy en la clase D, era la única en que había hueco. Soy del curso de composición. Oh, sí, antes de que pasara todo esto, intentaba subir mis maletas por las escaleras. Sé que es un poco repentino, pero… ¿te importaría echarme una mano?- lo miró un poco avergonzada, pero no tengo otra opción. Es el único al que se lo puedo pedir. Me vuelve a ofrecer otra sonrisa aún más radiante.

-Te ayudaré encantado, vamos.- Syo sonríe, se vuelve y empieza a caminar. Yo voy detrás, siguiéndolo. Lo observo y en ese momento me doy cuenta de que mi corazón está latiendo más deprisa. Y no precisamente por la carrera.

* * *

**Bueno, ¿Qué os ha parecido? Aceptaré todas las opiniones y críticas, tanto buena como malas. :) Aunque... intentad no ser muy malas :S Graciaaaaaaaas! ^^**


	2. Capítulo 2

CAPÍTULO 2

Estamos frente a las maletas. Yo aún intento asumir que me está pasando, mientras tanto él se empeña en cargar las tres maletas a la vez. No sé si decirle algo, parece el típico chico que odia que le muestren sus limitaciones. Sin embargo no puedo dejarle cargar con todo, no quiero que se lastime o le pase algo por ayudarme.

-Creo que debería ayudarte, al fin y al cabo son mis maletas. Subámoslas una por una.- Aguardo una respuesta, él se limita a soltar una de las maletas.

-Coge esa, pero ten cuidado.

Una vez hemos subido las maletas me dice: -¿Sabes qué habitación te han asignado? Te llevaré hasta allí, ya es tarde y deberías descansar para mañana.

-Pero… ¿no debería ir a ver al director?- pregunto, él hace una mueca divertida y responde:

-Si quisiera verte hoy ya hubiera aparecido, créeme.- No pongo en duda su palabra. Sinceramente, lo que más deseo en este momento es poder descansar y dormir en una cama mullida.

-Bien… a ver… mi habitación es la 224, o eso pone aquí.

-Estupendo, sígueme.- Me sorprende la amabilidad de Kurusu-kun y eso hace que cada vez me sienta más nerviosa y me lata más rápido el corazón. No me había topado con nadie así en mi vida así que no puedo evitar dudar de su amabilidad, aunque me sabe un poco mal…

-Esto… me sorprende que seas tan amable con alguien a quién acabas de conocer.-aparto la vista ruborizada no sin antes echar un vistazo a su reacción. Me sorprende notar un ligero rubor en sus mejillas también.

-No… yo… es que sé que necesitas ayuda porque eres nueva y a mí me gustaría que me ayudaran si me encontrase en una situación como la tuya.- Se hace un silencio incómodo. Afortunadamente no tardamos mucho más en llegar a la habitación.

-Es aquí. Mañana vendré para indicarte donde es la clase. Por cierto, esta es una habitación individual.- Mi rostro muestra decepción y un poco de tristeza. -¿Eh? ¿Qué… qué te pasa? Pareces a punto de llorar. –Me mira preocupado y me apresuro a aclararlo.

-No, no pasa nada. Es solo que creí que tendría una compañera de habitación. No me gusta estar sola… -me arrepiento enseguida de lo que he dicho. Debo parecer idiota. No obstante él me ofrece un rostro compasivo y dice:

-No te preocupes. ¡Te acostumbrarás rápidamente! Además, mejor estar sola que tener un compañero como el mío…- sus palabras me reconfortan, aunque la última parte me desconcierta un poco.

-Sí… - entonces se vuelve dispuesto a irse- ¡Ah! Esto… Kurusu-kun, muchas gracias.- le ofrezco la mejor de mis sonrisas. Él se sonroja y me da la espalda, pero antes de marcharse, vuelve un poco la cara y me dice:

-Llámame Syo… Akiko-chan.- y entonces noto como la flecha de cupido me atraviesa el corazón. Syo se va con paso ligero.

Cuando me doy cuenta ya es de noche. Entro en mi habitación y la observo. Tiene un tamaño considerable y con decoración femenina, de alguna forma me recuerda a mi verdadera habitación. No tengo tiempo de observar mucho más. Saco el pijama y me lo coloco. El uniforme lo cuelgo en una percha tras la puerta. Cojo el despertador y lo programo de forma que me de tiempo a ducharme mañana antes de las clases. Me lavo los dientes y me meto en la cama. Normalmente no podría dormir la primera noche en una cama que no es la mía pero estoy tan exhausta que caigo en brazos de Morfeo más rápido que nunca.

A la mañana siguiente me despierto con el desagradable pitido del despertador. Le doy un manotazo para apagarlo y me levanto de la cama. Entro en el baño me ducho y me preparo para mi primera clase en la academia. Aún no me lo creo. Me miro al espejo. ¡El uniforme es tan mono! Me encanta y me sienta bien. Llaman a la puerta.

-Akiko-chan, soy Syo. ¿Ya estás preparada?

-Sí, ya salgo.- Abro la puerta y lo saludo con una sonrisa como la de ayer, que pareció descolocarlo un poco.- Buenos días, Syo-kun.

-Buenos días… Va… vamos a la clase.- Ha surtido el mismo efecto que ayer. Eso me divierte y me emociona. ¿Podría ser que siente algo parecido a lo que yo siento? Ojalá, pero no lo creo. Nunca he tenido tanta suerte.

-Por cierto, Akiko-chan, me he encontrado con Hyuuga Ryuuya, mi sensei, en el camino y me ha dicho algo que quizás te interese. – baja un poco la voz- me ha contado que hoy te pondrán una especie de prueba y si consigues impresionar a tu sensei, es posible que te trasladen a una clase de mayor nivel.- Eso me emociona tanto que respondo enérgicamente:

-Ten por seguro que los voy a sorprender. Consista en lo que consista la prueba, la haré genial.- Él me sonríe y me dice:

-No lo dudo. Así me gusta. - Ambos reímos. Me siento tan cómoda a su lado…

-¡Vaya! Casi nos pasamos el aula. Es aquí. Buena suerte.- me hace un gesto con la mano y sé va.

-¡Gracias!- Levanto un poco la voz para que se entere.

Entro en la clase radiante. Allí está mi sensei esperándome. No hay nadie más en la clase.

-Buenas. Eres Koishiro-san, ¿cierto?- el sensei parece muy serio y eso me intimida.

-Sí, soy yo. Buenos días. Esto…

-Me llamo Kanade Takahashi, hoy tus compañeros están en una clase al aire libre.-Eso explica la ausencia de alumnos en el aula- Antes de decidir oficialmente si esta será tu clase, te haré una prueba.- Es como me lo había dicho Syo-kun.- Aquí tienes una letra escrita por alguien del curso de idol. Tienes dos horas para hacer una melodía. Dispones de un piano. También tienes un violín. Todo en el aula a la derecha de esta. Puedes ir.- todo eso lo dice sin cambiar su expresión. Me ha sorprendido pero hago lo que me dice. Me dirijo al aula. Abro la puerta y está todo tal y como él me ha dicho. Solo tengo un pensamiento en la cabeza: voy a demostrarles lo que valgo e iré a la misma clase que Syo-kun.


	3. Capítulo 3

CAPÍTULO 3

Empiezo por analizar la letra para saber qué tipo de persona lo ha escrito y así imaginar la melodía que puede concordar con esta. No me hace falta mucho tiempo para saber que lo ha escrito una chica y además debe estar enamorada. Me alegra tener esta especie de don, me facilita mucho las cosas. Casi al instante me viene una melodía. Me siento al piano y abro la tapa con suavidad. Sinceramente, no entiendo el porqué del violín ya que no es que resulte muy útil a la hora de componer. Prefiero utilizar el piano. No lo sé tocar demasiado bien y sin embargo, es curioso pero, cuando se trata de componer puedo tocar cualquier cosa que se me venga a la cabeza con estas teclas. Me pongo manos a la obra. Afortunadamente no se trata de una canción completa así que las dos horas son más que suficientes para perfeccionarlo todo. Una vez he terminado salgo y me acerco al aula de clases con la partitura en la mano. Al entrar veo a Takahashi-sensei sentado en su mesa, luego me doy cuenta que hay alguien más: una chica de pelo oscuro recogido en una trenza, tez blanca y ojos marrones, se sienta en uno de los pupitres cercanos a la mesa de profesor.

-Koishiro, ¿ya has acabado?- pregunta el sensei.

-Así es, aquí tiene la partitura - hago ademán de colocarla en su mesa pero él me aparta la mano con suavidad.

-No me la des a mí sino a ella- señala a la chica de pelo oscuro con un gesto. Ella no levanta la vista. Me acerco y le entrego la partitura. – Ella interpretará la canción. Fue quien escribió la letra. Tú te encargarás del acompañamiento. Usad el piano que está allí- señala un piano modesto al final de la clase.

Ambas nos acercamos y nos sentamos en la estrecha banqueta. Ella ojea la partitura con rostro triste. Ha mantenido esa expresión desde que entré al aula. De repente, cambia su expresión a sorpresa y seguidamente esboza una ligera sonrisa. No sé por qué pero ese gesto me calma.

Comienzo a tocar. Le dirijo la mirada para darle la entrada.

La chica comienza a cantar. Su voz es sorprendentemente suave y bella. No podría transmitir mejor el sentimiento de mi melodía y de la letra que escribió. Terminamos y ella me ofrece una sonrisa más amplia que la anterior. La expresión de Takahashi-sensei se torna algo perturbada al gesto de la chica. Ella se levanta sin mediar palabra y aún sonriendo. Se acerca con paso ligero al sensei, le hace una reverencia. Luego se apresura a salir del aula. Takahashi-sensei me llama con un gesto. Cojo la partitura y me acerco.

-Koishiro-san, esa alumna es Kana Akimura. Desde que entró se ha negado a hablar y a cantar. Según sus padres, está así desde que perdió a su compositor en un accidente. Lo último que la escucharon decir fue que nunca más volvería a cantar nada, a no ser que estuviese escrito por su compositor y juró no volver a hablar. Sus padres la apuntaron a la academia Saotome para ver si podíamos conseguir solucionar su problema… – hace una breve pausa, aparta la mirada un momento luego me dirije un gesto serio pero con un toque de admiración- Tú has sido la primera persona que ha logrado que cante. – Mil emociones me inundan, todas buenas. No puedo creer que mis sentimientos hayan llegado a Kana. Antes de poder decir nada el sensei me dice algo más.

-Akiko Koishiro: a partir de mañana asistirás oficialmente como alumna de la academia Saotome a la clase S. Eso es todo, puedes marcharte.

-¡Sí, sí! ¡Muchísimas gracias, de verdad! ¡GRACIAS! – hago varias reverencias al sensei y salgo corriendo. Me dirijo a la sala de estar de las clases A y S. Busco desesperadamente esos ojos celestes como el cielo. A esta hora ya debería haber acabado las clases y estará aquí descansando. Lo veo a lo lejos con el chico rubio de gafas. Si mal no recuerdo, se llamaba Natsuki. Lo tiene agarrado del brazo pero me da igual. Salgo corriendo en su dirección y me lanzo a sus brazos con tanta fuerza que hago que se desprenda del agarre de Natsuki e incluso se tambalea un poco.

Syo suelta unos ruidos incoherentes, probablemente intenta pedirme una explicación de porque estoy actuando así, pero ahora eso no me importa. Necesito pasarle mi felicidad a través de este abrazo. Oigo a su amigo decir detrás de mí:

-¡Vaya, Syo-chan! ¡Qué mono, qué mono! Estás colorado. ¡Jajajajaja!- Me aparto avergonzada ante tal comentario. Sin embargo de momento vuelve a mí la felicidad. Agarro a Syo de las manos y le doy la noticia:

-Syo-kun… yo… no sé por donde empezar. ¡Estoy tan feliz!

-Empieza por el principio.- parece un poco molesto. Supongo que está impaciente por saber qué ocurre.

-Bien, lo diré rápidamente: voy a asistir a la clase S- él me mira sorprendido aún sin creérselo.

-¿Eh? Pero… ¿cómo?- es lo único que alcanza a decir.

-Hice la prueba de la que me hablaste. Y al parecer salió muy bien – sonrío a la vez que ladeo un poco mi cabeza y coloco mis manos entrelazadas tras la espalda.

-Vas a tenerme que explicar todo con detalle- me agarra del brazo y sale corriendo igual que la primera vez que nos vimos y dejando atrás a su amigo, que lo llama a lo lejos.

Llegamos a un lugar remoto de los jardines y nos sentamos en un banco cercano. Yo le cuento todo lo sucedido con detalle y él me mira muy serio y concentrado.

-…y bueno, eso es todo. El primer impulso que sentí fue salir corriendo buscarte para que fueras el primero en saberlo… - sin darme cuenta he puesto una mirada de enamorada y lo estoy mirando a los ojos. Aparto la vista totalmente ruborizada. Entonces Syo-kun me agarra el rostro con ambas manos. Sigue mirándome concentrado. La expresión que tiene ahora mismo es de esas que desean desesperadamente expresarlo todo con una mirada. Nuestros labios se acercan peligrosamente. A la vez que acerca su rostro al mío, comienza a cerrar los ojos. Yo hago lo mismo y entonces lo siento. Sus labios cálidos y suaves presionan los míos. No sé cuanto tiempo estamos así. Yo aguanto la respiración. Entonces noto como su lengua pide paso entre mis labios. Los separo un poco y nuestras lenguas comienzan a enredar torpemente. Me alejo. No sé por qué hago eso. Abro los ojos y me encuentro con los suyos, suplicantes, pidiéndome más.

-Sy… Syo-kun… yo… - no sé qué decir, quiero saber qué significa todo esto. Aparto la mirada avergonzada.

-Akiko -pronuncia mi nombre con fuerza- igual que tú tuviste el impulso de venir a buscarme antes, yo he tenido este impulso. Al principio no sabía por qué te agarré y salí corriendo. No sabía cómo, inconscientemente, nos conduje a un lugar en el que estuviésemos solos. Tampoco sabía la razón por la que sentí la necesidad de besarte. Pero entonces, cuando me di cuenta que tú me correspondías, lo supe. – Hace una pausa y me acaricia la mejilla- Es amor, Akiko. Se trata de amor.

Yo sigo sin saber que decir. Me he quedado muda. Pero él me libra de esta tensión. Me pasa un brazo por la espalda y me atrae hacia él, pegándome a su cuerpo. En este momento desearía que el tiempo se parase.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Un nuevo capítulo de "Rondó de amor". Espero que os guste. ¿Qué pasará después de la tan repentina y pronta declaración de Syo? Lo sabréis ahora mismo :3 Y una mención requete especial a mi nueva seguidora de la historia. Debo decir que también me ayuda dándome ideas y eso ^^ es nada más y nada menos que... mi Onee-sama! Jadeonee-sama :3 *aplausos* Gracias :)**_  
_

* * *

_CAPÍTULO 4_

Nos llevamos así un rato y decido que es hora de decir algo:

-Syo-kun… - Al ver que quiero hablarle me aparta un poco y me mira a los ojos. Eso hace que me arrepienta y que quiera volver a esconder el rostro en su pecho, pero no me lo permite. Debo de estar más roja que un tomate.- Syo-kun, yo… yo también te amo, desde el principio supe que sentía algo por ti. Ha pasado poco tiempo desde que nos conocemos, pero lo que siento es muy intenso. Y… soy muy feliz de saber que me correspondes, pero…

Veo angustia en su mirada cuando pronuncio ese "pero". Me agarra más fuerte y me dice:

-¡¿Pero qué?! ¿No es eso suficiente? No crees... – le pongo un dedo en los labios mandándolo callar.

-Déjame acabar. Pero… podría resultar peligroso. Ya sabes esa norma que existe. Es inquebrantable: está prohibido enamorarse.- Una vez más me interrumpe antes de que pueda seguir.

-Lo siento mucho pero no puedo elegir de quién enamorarme. No puedo cambiar lo que siento.

-¡No! No es eso lo que quiero decir, no quiero que cambies tus sentimientos, jamás. – Me he puesto un poco histérica pero me calmo y continúo.- Quiero decir que hay que tener cuidado. Si nos descubren, nos expulsarán. No quiero que te expulsen por mi culpa.

-Lo mismo digo. Pero no te preocupes, ya había pensado en eso si aceptabas salir conmigo.-Me suelta poco a poco para pasar a agarrarme la mano.- Aquí, en la academia, actuaremos con normalidad. Bueno, si podemos vernos a escondidas como pareja, mejor. Después, los días libres que tengamos, cada uno saldrá por su cuenta y acordaremos un punto de reunión fuera de aquí. Así podremos pasar el día juntos como pareja.- Me sonríe ampliamente y lo único que se me ocurre es acercarme y besarle la mejilla para mostrarle que estoy más que de acuerdo con eso. Él se sorprende y luego me mira seriamente.

-Akiko Koishiro: ¿quieres salir conmigo?- lo dice un seriamente. Yo me río.

-Claro que sí, tonto. ¿No es obvio?- nos volvemos a besar. De pronto escuchamos ruidos de pasos cerca.

-Mierda. Bueno, sabíamos que esto iba a ser así. Así será a partir de ahora.- Se separa de mí rápidamente, se agacha y me coge el pie.

-Que demonios haces, Syo-kun- digo desconcertada.

-Shhh. Calla.

Veo a dos chicos aparecer. Uno es pelirrojo y no sé por que de repente lo veo como un perrito faldero. El otro es… un momento. ¿No es ese Hayato, el famoso idol? Aunque desde luego se le ve mucho más serio.

-¡Oh! Syo, ¿qué haces aquí con una chica?- el chico pelirrojo parece conocer a Syo-kun y ha puesto una expresión de sospecha muy exagerada que más bien parece de broma. No puedo evitar sonreír ligeramente.

-Ah… Otoya, Tokiya. Me… me la he encontrado por los jardines y al parecer se había lastimado el tobillo, pero la he traído aquí para ver si lo tiene bien, aunque creo que no tiene nada. – me hace un gesto disimulado para que diga algo.

-Sí, sí… me dolía mucho pero ya no. Creo que puedo andar, gracias.- hago una sonrisa antinatural. En este tipo de situaciones, no se me da bien mentir.

-¡Menos mal! Dime, dime… ¿cómo te llamas? Yo soy Otoya Ittoki. – el pelirrojo me dedica una agradable sonrisa.

-Encantada, Ittoki-kun. Me llamo Akiko Koishiro.- le devuelvo la sonrisa. El chico se sonroja un poco. Vaya… nunca me había pasado algo así. ¿Quién iba a decirme a mí que mi sonrisa tenía ese efecto? Syo-kun se percata de esto y me coge de la mano.

-Va… vamos, Akiko-chan. Te llevaré a la enfermería o algo.- No me da tiempo a despedirme. Finjo que cojeo un poco.

-Mmmm… Qué sospechoso. Incluso la ha llamado por su nombre.- El chico que se parece a Hayato habla a lo lejos.

-¿Eeeeh~? ¿Porqué dices eso, Tokiya? – Ittoki-kun no parece haber sospechado.

Cuando me doy cuenta, Syo-kun me ha arrastrado a mi habitación. Lo más curioso de todo es que aquí estamos los dos.

-Eeh… ya es tarde, ¿no? Te espero mañana- le digo.

-¿Qué…?- Syo-kun no reacciona, acaba de darse cuenta que ha entrado en mi habitación, estamos a solas y ya apenas entra luz por la ventana.

-Te recuerdo que a partir de mañana vamos a la misma clase. No sé donde está el aula así que te agradecería que me recogieras.- Él sigue un poco perdido.

-Claro… no te preocupes. Yo… me voy. Y siento haber entrado en tu habitación sin preguntar… y…

-No te preocupes. No iba a dejar que me hicieras nada.- Eso último lo digo con un susurro a su oído. Se sorprende y salta hacia atrás alejándose. No puedo evitar reírme, es muy divertido lo fácil que es alterarlo. Aunque creo que si él me hiciera algo así también me alteraría.

- ¡Oye! ¿Te burlas de mí?- parece un enfado infantil. No sé por qué eso me resulta atractivo. Me acerco un poco y le beso suavemente en la mejilla.

-Buenas noches, que duermas bien.

-Sí… buenas noches también. Hasta mañana- sale de la habitación y cierra la puerta tras de sí.

Mientras realizo el ritual antes de acostarme (lavarme los dientes, ponerme el pijama, dejarlo todo preparado para el día siguiente…) empiezo a reflexionar y me doy cuenta que soy la chica más feliz del mundo ahora mismo. He encontrado a mi príncipe. Con ese pensamiento me acuesto.

A la mañana siguiente, Syo-kun viene a recogerme como me prometió. Le sigo en dirección a la clase. ¡Estoy tan nerviosa! Voy a estar en una clase llena de gente prodigiosa. Ahora que me paro a pensar, Syo-kun debe de ser realmente bueno, quisiera escucharlo cantar. Se lo pediré cuando acabemos la clase.

-Mira, ya se ve la puerta, es la última del pasillo.

-Vaya, que nervios.- Syo-kun aumenta el ritmo y yo acelero mi paso también dispuesta a seguirlo. Pero entonces alguien me agarra de un brazo y tira de mí. Me encuentro unos ojos azules, una mirada seductora de hombre. Pelo rubio, aunque más oscuro que el de Syo-kun. Es muy alto, parece un modelo. Estoy sorprendida. Pienso decir algo pero me tapa la boca antes de que pueda decir nada.

-Shhh…- me pone un lirio tras la oreja derecha- Te queda precioso, conejita-chan.

Entonces noto que mi rostro está más rojo que nunca.

* * *

**Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? Creo que las que conocéis e los personajes de UtaPri sabréis de sobra quién es este personaje... corderita-chan = conejita-chan... xDD En fin. Mañana el capítulo 5. Capítulo en que empezarán los problemas... Uuuuh...**


	5. Capítulo 5

**He aquí un nuevo capítulo de "Rondó de amor". Todo era muy bonito hasta ahora... peeeero en algún momento tienen que empezar los problemas, ¿no? Hará su aparición un nuevo personaje que será clave para la historia y la relación de Akiko y Syo. Pues disfrutad del capítulo :3**

* * *

_CAPÍTULO 5_

No sé por qué me viene a la mente una imagen mía disfrazada de conejita playboy con las medias de rejilla, las orejitas, el rabito ese tan mono y… ¡¿pero qué clase de mente pervertida es la mía?! Intento asimilar lo que acaba de pasar. Me zafo de los brazos del chico atractivo y me quito la flor de detrás de la oreja, dispuesta a tirarla. Pero es tan bonita que soy incapaz, así que me limito a sostenerla entre las manos.

-¿Quién eres tú y qué estás haciendo?- creo que lo he dicho demasiado fuerte. En ese momento Syo-kun se da cuenta que ya no lo sigo. Se vuelve y ve la escenita. En seguida se acerca con paso ligero y le echa una mirada asesina al chico alto.

-Ren, te aviso desde ya: esta chica no es ni de lejos como esas que te persiguen por toda la academia gritando tu nombre. A ella tienes prohibido tocarla- me pasa la mano por los hombros y tira de mí hacia la clase.

-¿Syo… Syo-kun?

-Después te lo explico- me dice aún con voz de enfado. Decido no decir nada más.

Al entrar por la puerta de clase, lo primero que veo es al chico de pelo azul oscuro, el que iba con Ittoki-kun y se parecía a Hayato. Luego me llevo una grata sorpresa al ver a Kana sentada al final de la clase. La chica que cantó mi melodía.

Me suelto bruscamente del agarre de Syo para ir a saludarla. Salgo corriendo en su dirección y ella me dedica una sonrisa a la cual le respondo. Esto parece sorprender a los que nos rodean.

-Bueno días, Akimura-chan. ¿Sabes? Gracias a tu interpretación, me han pasado a esta clase. Estoy feliz de que estemos juntas- todos se callan cuando me ven hablar con ella.

-Buenos días, eras Koishiro-san, ¿verdad? En cualquier caso, estoy segura de que si estás aquí es por esa hermosa melodía que compusiste para mi letra- todo el mundo mira sorprendido. Es cierto, no recordaba que ella se había negado a abrir la boca hasta el día que cantó mi melodía. Todos comienzan a murmurar sorprendidos. Entonces noto la voz de Syo-kun a mi espalda.

-Akiko… ¿cómo demonios has conseguido que hable?- me vuelvo un poco enfadada.

-¿Qué cómo he conseguido que hable? Ni que fuera un juguete al que darle cuerda. Ha hablado porque quiere. Eso es todo. ¿Verdad, Akimura-chan?

-Sí, bueno… tú me has dado la fuerza, Koishiro-san- dice ella un poco avergonzada, pero sonriendo.

-¡Oh! No digas tonterías. Y en cuanto a lo de Koishiro-san… Puedes llamarme Akiko si quieres- le sonrío de nuevo.

-Mmmm… ¡qué interesante! La conejita es en realidad una leona. Nada más llegar ya has conseguido sacarle unas frases y una sonrisa a la misteriosa chica que no ha abierto la boca en todo este tiempo- la "misteriosa chica" lo mira asustada. Yo también me intimido ante este tipo. Pero… ¡oh! Salvados por el profesor. Hyuuga-sensei entra por la puerta y la clase comienza.

A partir de ese día mi vida toma más o menos una rutina. Me he hecho muy amiga de Akimura-chan y también he conocido al resto de grupo de Syo-kun. Él me ha hablado sobre cada uno de sus amigos. Ren-kun es buen chico en el fondo. Ichinose-kun es tal y como es y no permite que se le mencione a Hayato. ¡Ittoki-kun es tan enérgico! Me sigue recordando a un cachorrillo. Hijirikawa-kun es serio pero en el fondo sé que guarda unos grandísimos sentimientos que tiene que aprender a mostrar más a menudo. Nacchan (se ha empeñado en que lo llame así) a veces nos viste a Syo-kun y a mí con conjuntos a juego. Syo-kun siempre pelea con uñas y dientes para que no lo haga. Yo me dejo, al fin y al cabo él es feliz así. Es un chico… peculiar. Luego están Haru-chan y Tomo-chan. Akimura-chan, ellas y yo solemos hacer noches de chicas de vez en cuando. Es muy divertido. También me legro que Akimura-chan se haya integrado tan bien. Ya casi nadie recuerda cómo era al principio.

Entre Syo y yo las cosas son como las planeamos. Dentro de la academia nos vemos como pareja de vez en cuando, a escondidas. Luego, los días libres, fingimos salir cada uno por nuestro lado y luego nos encontramos. ¡Me encantan las citas que tengo con él! Ya llevamos dos meses juntos. Por cierto, también últimamente escribo canciones para él. De verdad me encanta la fuerza que tiene cantando y la energía que derrocha, es increíble.

-Mira, aquí- señalo la segunda frase de la partitura- creo que deberíamos añadirle un glissando con la voz para pasar a la siguiente nota. Sé que no es tu estilo pero quedaría muy bien. Sino lo dejamos como está.

-No, está bien, tienes razón, voy a intentarlo- lo que yo digo, dispuesto a todo y siempre lleno de energía.

-Vale, empecemos otra vez- comienzo a tocar el piano. Nos llevamos toda la tarde trabajando en la canción. Ya el cielo se est´tiñendo de toques naranjas pero Syo-kun no se quiere ir sin ponerle frase a la última estrofa que he escrito.

-Vamos… estoy cansada… - suspiro fuerte para que me oiga.

-No, no. Hasta que no encuentre una frase adecuada no nos vamos- no atiende a razones.

-Joooo… qué malo eres. ¡Ya sé! ¿Por qué no te inspiras en mí?- por supuesto lo digo en broma. Este tipo de comentarios lo hacen avergonzarse y lo sacan de sus casillas, cosa que me divierte mucho.

Es extraño. Se ha quedado completamente callado y está muy pensativo. El boli clavado en el papel. Entonces comienza a hacer trazos y los lee:

- itsu kara ka sono hitomi mo HĀTO mo  
nakushitaku (nai kurai) daisuki de (daisuki de)  
daiji na mono ni kawatte ita yo

[¿Desde cuando? Esos ojos, ese corazón

No quiero (perderlos) , los amo (los amo)

Se han vuelto muy importantes para mí]

-¿Qué te parece? Creo que algo así es lo que siento. Siento que te has vuelto muy importante para mí y no quiero perderte- no sé que decir, me ha sorprendido. Solo se me ocurre acercarme a él y abrazarlo. Él me aparte un poco para besarme y nos perdemos en ese beso. Los dos solos, en esa aula. Nada malo nos puede pasar.

-¡ONII-TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! ¡Están abusando de Onii-tan, no lo permitiré!- no me da tiempo a separarme de Syo-kun para ver que pasa. Alguien tira de mí por detrás y cuando consigue despegarnos, me empuja al suelo bruscamente. Me rozo con algo en la banqueta del piano que hace un corte profundo en mi brazo y comienzo a sangrar. Ahogo un grito de dolor. No sé qué ha pasado pero siento que me voy a desmayar. Todo tan repentino, este dolor y toda esa sangre brotando de mi brazo. Parece no tener fin. Entonces pierdo el conocimiento.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Ya os imagináis quién es, ¿verdad? A partir de aquí, Akiko y Syo van a tener que superar muchas dificultades... Mañana el Capítulo 6.**


	6. Capítulo 6

CAPÍTULO 6

Me despierto en la camilla de la enfermería. Me duele el corte pero llevo un vendaje. Oigo gritos, miro de donde provienen y veo a Syo discutiendo con… ¡¿Syo?! UN momento, no. Es una versión de él sin horquillas, enchaquetado y con las uñas sin pintar. También tiene la voz diferente.

-Sigues sin responder a mi pregunta, Kaoru: ¡¿Qué-haces-aquí?! – dice Syo enfatizando cada una de las palabras de la pregunta.

-He venido a verte y no necesitas más explicaciones, onii-tan- me cuesta un poco encajarlo todo porque acabo de despertar pero ya lo entiendo.

-Syo-kun… ¿tienes un hermano gemelo y no me lo habías dicho?- sigo asombrada. Ambos me miran, Syo parece alegrarse de verme despierta y el tal Kaoru… bueno, me mira con el ceño muuuuy fruncido.

-Akiko-chan, así es, es mi hermano gemelo, Kaoru. Ah, pero, lo que ahora importa es si estás bien- en seguida salgo de mi asombro y le contesto a Syo:

-Sí, estoy bien aunque duele un poco…-señalo la venda.

-Encima de fea es quejica, ahora lo que falta es que también sea tonta- Kaoru susurra las palabras al aire pero sé que quiere que me entere. Antes de que pueda decir nada, Syo interviene:

-¡Kaoru! Eso ha sido muy feo de tu parte. ¡Discúlpate ahora mismo!

-¡No hay razón para disculparme, he dicho la verdad!

-¡Ha sido culpa tuya que se hiciera ese corte! Eres un bastardo sin corazón. Deberías largarte a casa ahora mismo- me doy cuenta de lo crueles que han sido las palabras de Syo. Kaoru pone una expresión de tristeza y decepción y parece a punto de echarse a llorar como una magdalena. Apenas le salen unas palabras con un hilo de voz:

-Me… voy… si es lo que quieres…-sale por la puerta y la cierra de un portazo tras de sí.

-Syo-kun, ve.

-¿Eh? Pero si lo que quería es que se fuera…

-Sí, pero eso ha sido muy cruel. Él es tu hermano y estoy segura que te quiere y te aprecia un montón.

-Está bien, pero antes te acompaño a tu habitación. No creo que pueda irse tan rápidamente- dejo que me acompañe y una vez allí le doy un beso de despedida procurando no ser vistos. Acto seguido sale corriendo en busca de su gemelo. Me dispongo a dormir. Mañana me contará que ha pasado.

Me despierto un poco tarde. Me preparo corriendo y salgo. Luego recuerdo que es el tercer sábado del mes, lo que significa día libre. Corro a la sala de estar en busca de Syo para decidir si iremos en una cita hoy.

Cuando llego me encuentro la siguiente escena: Syo-kun sentado en la esquina de un sofá con un gesto raro, como sarcástico y un poco perturbado. Al otro lado del sofá Natsuki soba alguien.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- entonces me percato de que la persona a la que Natsuki no para de apretar y abrazar con ese gesto que tanto teme Syo-kun es nada más y nad menos que Kaoru.

-¡Kao-chi! Eres tan mono como tu hermano. Creo que puedo morir de felicidad. ¡Kyaaaa!- aprieta aún más a Kaoru-kun y este parece a punto de morir asfixiado. Me acerco a Syo:

-¿No piensas hacer nada?-digo en un susurro.

-Ni hablar, es peligroso acercarse ahí. Además, es su culpa por decidir quedarse aquí-me responde también en un susurro.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-lo miro desconcertada.

-Pues verás, ayer cuando lo encontré, salía del despacho de Shining y me dijo: "Onii-tan, tu director me ha dado permiso para que me quede aquí en la academia contigo. Y en tu misma habitación." No me dio más explicaciones.

-Desde luego ahora Nacchan dormirá en su propio harem. Nada más y nada menos que con los hermanos Kurusu- me sale una risa tonta y Syo me echa una de sus miradas- era broma, tontorrón.

-En resumen, él se quedará a partir de ahora con nosotros. Ya sabemos como es el director así que nos podemos esperar cualquier cosa. De todas formas seguiremos haciendo las cosas normalmente.

-Precisamente por eso te buscaba. ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? ¿Salimos a algún lado?

-Mmm… Hoy nos va a tocar salir con Kaoru y Natsuki. Creo que puede ser una buena oportunidad para que le caigas bien a mi hermano. Ya sabes que no te soporta por el hecho de salir conmigo.

-Sí. Suena bien. Quiero caerle bien a una persona que tiene la misma cara que mi novio- observo a Kaoru con una mirada sugerente. Natsuki y el siguen a lo suyo. Noto que eso a molestado a Syo-kun, que era mi objetivo.

-¡Ah! Claro, solo me quieres por mi físico. Ya lo sabía, soy demasiado irresistible- pone una pose dramática. Vaya, se ha dado cuenta que lo hacía para provocarlo. En ese momento Kaoru consigue soltarse de los brazos de Natsuki y se acerca a nosotros.

-Onii-tan, ya nos vamos, ¿no? ¿A qué sitio?- parece ansioso. Me recuerda a Ittoki-kun, es como un cachorrillo.

-Kaoru, Akiko también viene. Y Natsuki.

-¿Eeeeeeh? No me importa demasiado lo de Natsuki, pero… ¿ella?

Me duelen las palabras de este chico. Salimos y vamos al paseo comercial que hay cerca de la academia. Es muy bonito y hay muchas tiendas, también cafeterías y heladerías. Además acaba en un parque. Siempre que voy allí con Syo-kun, acabamos el recorrido en el parque cuando ya está anocheciendo. Es muy romántico. Pero hoy es diferente. Natsuki no para de molestar a Syo, con lo que Kaoru-kun y yo quedamos apartados. Supongo que es lo que Syo pretendía.

-Esto… Kaoru-kun yo- me interrumpe.

-No te he dicho que puedas llamarme por mi nombre.

-Vale, Kurusu-kun. Solo quiero decirte que deseo que nos llevemos bien, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer?

-Sí, claro, deja a mi hermano.

-Oye, hablo en serio.

-Yo también sí, lo dice en serio. No hay duda. Me vuelvo a callar, el intento de empezar una conversación no ha servido. Suspiro.

El resto del recorrido permanecemos callados y Syo y Natsuki continúan igual. Llegamos casi al parque cuando está anocheciendo, como siempre. Estoy deseando llegar. Pero entonces Natsuki arrastra a Syo a una tienda cercana para probarle ropa "monísima" según él.

-Esto es desesperante- dice Kaoru para sí y suspira. Entonces tengo el impulso de agarrarle del brazo y tirar de él. Mientras huyo con Kaoru guiño un ojo a syo y él me responde. Pienso hacer las paces con su hermano sí o sí.

Lo arrastro hasta el lugar en que Syo y yo siempre esperamos a que anochezca viendo los tonos naranjas que salpican el cielo y se reflejan en el agua de un riachuelo cercano. Hay un puente con unas vistas estupendas de ese espectáculo.

-¿Qué demonios has hecho? ¡Me largo!- Kaoru está muy enfadado.

-Vete si quieres. Yo solo te quería enseñar este sitio. A tu hermano le gusta mucho ver como anochece desde aquí- se para y se vuelve colocándose a mi lado.

-Oye, que sepas que no es por ti. Me quedo porque me gustan este tipo de cosas.

- Jajaja. Sois iguales en el fondo- miro a Kaoru y le sonrío- ¿Sabes? No pienso rendirme. Voy a alcanzar el objetivo de caerte bien y seremos amigos. Y todo eso sin dejar a tu hermano. Porque lo amo- todo eso lo digo mirando como los tonos de naranja van dejando paso al morado y al azul, cada vez más oscuros.

Me quedo en silencio y me doy cuenta que Kaoru me observa muy serio. Tiene la misma mirada que tenía Syo cuando se me confesó. Entonces me agarra del brazo y tira de mí. Noto sus labios sobre los míos. Quiero soltarme pero no puedo. Es como si su mano me hubiese paralizado por completo. Mis ojos están abiertos de par en par y puedo ver a espaldas de Kaoru a un Natsuki boquiabierto y a un Syo lleno de ira que se aproxima a nosotros.

He alcanzado mi objetivo, o más bien, lo he sobrepasado.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Perdón por el retraso pero... aquí está el séptimo capítulo de "Rondó de amor". ¡En este capítulo pasan muchísimas cosa! En realidad creo que me he pasado xD ¿El retraso? Pues... (sí, matadme) me he superenganchado a un anime y no paro de ver un episodio tras otro. Por culpa de eso se me olvida escribir... :S ¡Lo siento!**

* * *

Syo se acerca, agarra a su hermano por el cuello de la camisa y tira de él.

-Pero, ¡¿qué te crees que haces?!- grita Syo.

-Yo… lo siento. Ni yo me lo explico. ¡Ha sido un impulso que he tenido! No quería…- Kaoru intenta soltarse inútilmente. Vuelve la cara

-Pues más te vale controlar tus impulsos- espero a que se suelten, pero pasa otra cosa. Kaoru, aún con la cara vuelta, susurra algo:

-No puedo controlar lo que siento. Y menos si mi cuerpo me domina- Syo se enfurece aún más y Natsuki y yo los tenemos que separar. No entiendo nada de lo que pasa. Kaoru ha pasado de odiarme a… no sé a qué. ¿Puede ser una estrategia para separarme de Syo-kun? ¿Llegaría tan lejos? Puede que intente enamorarme para que sea yo por mí misma la que deje a su hermano.

Natsuki se lleva a Kaoru y nos deja a Syo y a mí en el parque para que podamos hablar mientras se calma todo.

-Syo-kun. No sé que ha pasado. Yo solo le decía lo mucho que te quiero y que no va a conseguir separarnos y entonces… todo me pilló desprevenida. Lo siento.

-No te preocupes. Vi como lo empujabas para que te soltase. Sinceramente no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué ha hecho algo así? Ha pasado del odio al amor de repente.

-Puede que sea una estrategia para separarnos, ¿no?

-No… lo conozco bien. Hablaba en serio. Creo que se ha enamorado de ti. Al fin y al cabo es mi hermano, gemelo además. En el fondo tenemos gustos parecidos. Si pudiste enamorarme a mí tan rápido, con él ha podido ser igual. Igual…-esa última palabra parece que la dice para sí mismo.

-No. Te equivocas. No todo es igual. Tú eres el único al que amo y amaré- Syo me mira.

-Lo sé, confío en ti.

Nos encontramos con Natsuki y Kaoru y volvemos juntos a la academia. Por el camino los hermanos no se dirigen la palabra. Natsuki intenta reconciliarlos pero no están dispuestos. Lo van a pasar mal teniendo que dormir en la misma habitación.

Al día siguiente todo parece normal. Kaoru ayuda en la enfermería al parecer, así que no lo veo. Vamos a clase como siempre. Almorzamos todos en el comedor de las clases A y S. Volvemos a las últimas clases, al aire libre.

Por la tarde me voy con Tomo-chan a ayudarla a practicar un poco la entonación. Cuando volvemos ya es hora de cenar y nos vamos al comedor de nuevo. Allí me encuentro algo que me anima. Syo y Kaoru como siempre. No, espera… el ambiente sigue tenso pero parece que están hablando algo importante. Todos están reunidos. Muy serios. Tomo-chan y yo nos acercamos rápidamente.

-¿St rish?

-Sí. Nosotros seis. Nuestra compositora será Haruka. Haremos el debut a final de curso.

-Pero… eso es fantástico, chicos. Es nuestro sueño. ¡Lo que siempre habíamos soñado!

Vale, no entiendo nada. Antes de poder preguntar, Kaoru interrumpe.

-Seréis cinco. Syo no puede.

-Kaoru. Ya estoy bastante enfadado. Cierra la maldita boca.

-Onii-tan, dejando a un lado nuestro enfado, no puedo permitirlo. Son demasiadas emociones. Eso puede afectar seriamente a tu corazón.

-Kaoru…

-Oye, últimamente has tenido que tomar más medicinas. Estás peor. Ni siquiera deberías estar en esta academia. Me he quedado aquí para cuidarte. Sino el director no me hubiese dejado.

-¡Ya estoy harto!- Syo explota. No sé como sentirme. Creo que no se han dado cuenta de mi presencia ni la de Tomo-chan. La cabeza me da vueltas. ¿Enfermedad? ¿Corazón? ¿De qué hablan? Todos me ocultan algo. Saben algo que yo no. Algo sobre Syo-kun.

_Syo…-comienza Ittoki-kun- todos sabemos la gravedad de tu problema de corazón y es cierto que ese tipo de emociones no te convienen.

-¡Todos sois iguales! Me tratáis como si fuera la persona más débil del mundo. ¿Creéis que no estoy al tanto de mi situación? No soy idiota. Ya soy mayorcito. No os podéis imaginar la de médicos que me han dicho lo mismo. Siempre evitando mi mirada. Todos me decían lo mismo: "Vivirás como máximo dos años. Hay una operación pero es muy arriesgada. Lo siento." Y yo siempre…- empiezo a asumir las cosas. A encajar lo que ha dicho- siempre…-ahogo un grito y las lágrimas empiezan a caer por mi rostro sin parar- ¡Akiko!- Syo se da cuenta que estoy aquí. Lo miro angustiada, llorando. Suplicando. No sé si lo que suplico es una explicación. Quizás lo que suplico es que todo sea un maldito sueño, una pesadilla. Echo a correr. No quiero hablar con nadie ahora. Comienzan a perseguirme. Yo me choco con la gente. Corro sin rumbo. Me escondo en el hueco de una escalera para despistar a mis perseguidores. Espero hasta que oído sus pasos muy lejos y me dirijo escaleras arriba. Iré a la azotea. Allí no me buscarán. Al menos Syo sabe que no soy amante de los lugares altos.

Una vez he llegado, me voy al rincón más oscuro que encuentro y comienzo a pensar. A darle sentido a las palabra. Y lloro. Lloro. Lloro.

No sé el tiempo que llevo ahí pero ya hace rato que todo está oscuro. Apenas diviso luces en las ventanas de la academia desde aquí. Entonces oigo pasos. Alguien viene.

-¡Ahí está! – Natsuki grita.

-¡Akiko-chan! Por fin… - Ittoki-kun suspira aliviado- ve a avisar a Syo, Natsuki.

-Esperad… vosotros sabéis, ¿no? Contadme. Ahora no soy capaz de ver a Syo y menos hablar con él…

-Vale. Natsuki, ve a avisar a los demás. Diles que está bien y que está hablando conmigo. Pero no dejes que venga nadie, y menos Syo.

-Sí- Natsuki se va corriendo. Ittoki-kun me seca las lágrimas con la manga de su uniforme.

-Supongo que lo que quieres son explicaciones. Explicaciones de lo que as oído- la voz de Ittoki me tranquiliza un poco. Asiento.

-Bueno, él no quiso decírtelo. Sabe que eres muy sensible en ese aspecto y además… vuestra relación es… especial-hace una pausa- Syo tiene una enfermedad en el corazón desde que nació. Ha pasado por manos de muchos médicos y todos le dicen que vivirá como mucho hasta los 19, con suerte hasta los 20. Tiene otra opción. Existe una operación, es arriesgada pero puede funcionar. Hay un 50% de posibilidades de que sea exitosa- vuelve a hacer una pausa y me mira- ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que siga?

-Sí…

-Bien. Verás… Syo ha decidido aguantar lo máximo posible. Quería esperar a acabar los estudios en la academia para someterse a la operación. Quería esperar a cumplir los 18 al menos.

Ahora lo tengo todo claro. Ahora me siento otra vez con fuerzas. Tengo que hablar con Syo. Quiero que comparta todos sus pensamientos y preocupaciones conmigo. Quiero disfrutar de él todo el tiempo que pueda.

-Gracias, Ittoki-kun…- antes de ir a hablar con Syo debo derramar mis últimas lágrimas. No quiero romper a llorar delante de él y preocuparlo aún más. Me refugio en los brazos de Ittoki-kun mientras suelto mis últimas lágrimas antes de afrontarlo todo.

* * *

**Y... ¿qué tal? ¿Qué piensa hacer Akiko cuando hable con Syo? Mañana el siguiente capítulo sin falta. Prometido.**


	8. Capítulo 8

**¡Holaaaaaa! Sé que prometí tener este capítulo pronto, pero he estado un poco ocupada. Solo decir que me ha salido más corto pero os explico porqué:**

**Empecé a escribir y cuando me di cuenta me salio un capítulo excesivamente largo. decidí dividirlo en dos y la pparte más adecuada para el final del capítuo 8 que encontré hacía que quedara más corto de lo normal. pero no os preocupéis porque el siguiente será más largo. Ya está escrito así que lo subiré mañana :) **

**Gracias por leérme.**

* * *

_CAPÍTULO 8_

-¿Ya te sientes lista para hablar con él?-Ittoki-kun me pregunta en un susurro.

-Nunca estaré del todo lista, pero este es el mejor momento…

-Quieres hablar a solas con él, ¿no? Le avisaré para que venga.

-No, espera, Ittoki-kun. Prefiero hablar con Syo por los jardines.

-Pero es tarde para estar en los jardines y…- Ittoki-kun tiene razón, pero los jardines me calman. Estoy al nivel del suelo y la naturaleza alrededor me relaja.

-¡Por favor!-suplico. Él se limita a suspirar. Me mira con compasión y asiente.

-Está bien. Oye, ¿estás segura que quieres hablar a solas con él?

-Claro, es lo mejor- en realidad no quiero, me da miedo, pero tampoco deseo involucrar a los demás más de lo necesario.

Bajamos de la azotea. Ittoki me dice que salga y espere a Syo en el lago cerca de la entrada, que él lo avisará. Eso hago. Me acerco al lago corriendo porque quiero contemplarlo un poco antes de que llegue. Eso me calmará. El viento es suave pero aun así me revuelve el cabello.

-Akiko…-apenas un susurro. Ya ha llegado. Me vuelvo con expresión seria. No puedo hacer gestos porque seguro que se me saltan las lágrimas- Yo… lo… lo siento. De verdad. No quería ocultártelo pero sé como eres y lo mucho que te afectaría, solo pensaba en disfrutar contigo de este tiempo. Sin que te preocuparas. Eso también me ayudaba a olvidar mi situación y-le interrumpo. Me he acercado y lo he abrazado. Mis dos manos suben bajo su camisa. Puedo sentir su calor. La espalda de Syo… en este momento lo que más deseo es sentirlo. Sentirlo a él nada más.

-Akiko- chan. Supongo que quieres aclararlo todo. Quieres que te explique adecuadamente mi situación, ¿no?

-Supongo que es lo mejor- quiero sonreír para que no se preocupe, pero ahora mismo me parece más fácil andar por el agua. Sonreír, ahora, imposible-Adelante.

-En realidad lo sabes todo. Lo único que te quiero aclarar es lo siguiente. Sabes que hay una operación con 50% de probabilidad de éxito. Yo quería llegar al límite. Esperar hasta que no tuviese otra opción. En tres meses se acabará el curso oficialmente. Pensaba ir entonces a Estados Unidos para que me operasen. La cuestión es: ¿qué quieres hacer tú?

-No te entiendo…-estoy desconcertada. ¿De verdad me pide opinión en este asunto? ¿Quiere que decida en algo crucial para su vida? ¿Tan importante soy para él?

-Verás, tú… ¿vendrías conmigo? ¿Estarías a mí lado? O quizás te resulte duro y prefieras esperarme aquí. Claro que si no quieres sufrir por mi culpa me alejaré de ti. Haremos como que nada de esto ha pasado.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre semejante tontería? ¿Me ves capaz de olvidarlo todo? ¿Me ves capaz de quedarme aquí de brazos cruzados?- estoy enfadad con él por pensar eso de mí- Contigo iría al infierno, si es necesario. Además, siendo realistas, hay un 50% de posibilidades de que sean los últimos momentos que podamos pasar juntos. Me pegaré a ti como una lapa y no me importa que no quieras.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso. Y quiero que sepas una cosa: antes de la operación, te haré mía del todo- la voz de Syo se vuelve muy atractiva de repente. Me pongo roja ante esas palabras. Me alejo de él avergonzada.

-Eso ha sido un poco…-no sé que decir.

-Es una de las cosas en mi lista "Cosas que hacer antes de la operación". Ya sabes, por si acaso.

-Pues tendré que ayudarte a cumplir todo lo de la lista. Enséñamela- la idea es divertida. También triste.

-Está todo aquí- se señala la cabeza y me guiña un ojo. Se acerca a mí y me rodea con el brazo. Su calidez me hace darme cuenta del frío que hace.

-Volvamos. Es tarde.

Cuando llegamos a mí habitación, encontramos que los chicos nos esperan en la puerta. Todos se acercan a abrazarnos.

-¡Ejem!-Natsuki se aclara la garganta exageradamente.

-Oh, cierto. Nacchan tiene algo que anunciar-nos avisa Ittoki.

-Hemos decidido todos que, os merecéis unas vacaciones románticas. En el próximo puente que hay, en el que nos dejan dormir fuera de la academia, iréis a la playa. Con el alquiler de una habitación de hotel incluido. Tres días y dos noches. Los gastos corren de nuestra parte- estoy boquiabierta, al igual que Syo. Nos entregan un folleto a cada uno con todos los detalles. Solo puedo decir una cosa:

-Gracias- decimos Syo y yo al unísono.

Nos despedimos de todos y cada uno se dirige a su habitación. Antes de entrar en la mía, Syo, que ha vuelto, me agarra del brazo y tira de mí. Me besa y dice un "buenas noches" con un susurro y luego se va casi corriendo. Entro en la habitación. Estoy feliz pero no puedo contener las lágrimas que no he soltado delante de Syo-kun. También está ese pensamiento. Me come por dentro. Pienso que esas maravillosas vacaciones románticas con Syo serán las primeras… pero también pueden ser las últimas. ¡Cielos! Soy tan pesimista… últimamente le pongo un pero a todo. Y así, derramando lágrimas y con pensamientos pesimistas, me duermo.

* * *

**Bien, ¿qué os ha parecido? Cada vez la cosa está más dramática, pero ya veremos como avanza. Se me ocurrió meterle una subtrama para hacerla más interesant. ya sabéis, una historia secundaria que sale de vez en cuando como para darle emoción a la principal. ¿Qué os parece? si os gusta la idea estoy dispuesta a aceptar propuestas de parejas. **

**Estaré encantada si me mandáis vuestras sugerencias :3**

**¡Graciaaaas! ^^**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Lo prometido es deuda. Aquí está el noveno capítulo y es un poco más largo :) Debo decir que me siento muy feliz por los comentarios de Mikussa. ¡No sabía que había alguien que le gustara mi historia! Este capítulo se lo dedico a ella. Y por cierto, sabiendo que hay alguien que espera las continuaciones, procuraré publicar cada día ^^ Gracias Mikussa, y que sepas que acepto tu opinión y tus ideas para la historia. Espero que disfrutéis del capítulo.**

* * *

_CAPÍTULO 9_

Los días pasan, el puente es casi a final de curso. Sí, es ridículo. Es dos semanas antes de que finalice el curso por completo. Justo después de los exámenes finales.

Mi vida continúa normalmente. Logro no pensar en el asunto de Syo-kun. Ya tendré tiempo en su momento. Ahora quiero disfrutar. Según pasa el tiempo, se van aclarando algunas cosas, no como a mí me gustaría, pero están bien por ahora.

Por ejemplo, lo que ocurrió con Kaoru en el parque. Ambos hermanos vinieron poco después de lo que pasó en la azotea para aclararlo todo. Bueno, en realidad fue algo así: "hemos hablado. Lo hemos aclarado todo y fingiremos que ese beso nunca ocurrió." Syo añadió un "por ahora".

Nada más. Sin explicaciones. Intenté averiguar que había pasado exactamente pero no logré nada. No querían hablar. Pregunté a Nacchan por si sabía algo pero me dijo que había intentado espiar la conversación inútilmente. Y así está la situación actualmente.

Luego está el asunto de St rish. El grupo que Saotome quiere formar con los seis chicos (Otoya, Tokiya, Masato, Ren, Natsuki y Syo). Todos han decidido esperar al resultado de la operación de Syo y si sale bien serán oficialmente un grupo. Si no… bueno, no han querido hablar mucho de eso.

Y por fin llegó el día. Mañana Syo y yo nos iremos a las vacaciones románticas. Estoy en mi habitación preparando mis maletas con Haru-chan, Akimura-chan y Tomo-chan.

Tomo-chan es siempre la más desvergonzada.

-Eh, eh… Akiko-chan. Llevarás protección, ¿no?-lo dicho.

-Sí…-odio admitirlo, me da vergüenza, pero es así.

-¡Maaaaal! De eso se tiene que encargar el chico. Si no lleva es que no tiene interés alguno-desde luego esta chica…-¿Y ropa interior sexy?

-¿Qué? ¡¿Pero qué demonios?! ¿Cómo iba a pensar… en algo así…? Yo…-vale, no sexy, pero un conjunto mono debería haber buscado. Maldita sea, lo olvidé.

-Mmmm… me huele a que es un no. Pero…-Tomo-chan agarra una bolsa y saca algo empaquetado- ¡Tachán! Las chicas y yo lo elegimos para ti- saca un conjunto de ropa interior rosa pastel. De encaje y algo transparente. No es muy provocativo pero sí insinuante. La verdad es que es precioso, me encanta. Además, tiene los bordes negros.

-Gracias… pero no teníais porqué…

-Rosa y negro. Los colores de Syo-kun- dice Haruka feliz- ¿Te gusta?

-Me encanta-abrazo a las chicas. Seguimos hablando mientras acabo de preparar la maleta y luego se van para dejarme dormir. Me desean suerte.

Yo me voy dormir pensando en las maravillosas amigas que tengo.

Me despierto muy temprano. Tenemos que coger un tren a las diez. Me ducho y antes de vestirme me pruebo el conjunto. Es precioso y me queda bien. Lo guardo en la maleta y me visto. Salgo corriendo para llegar al punto de encuentro lo antes posible. Cuando me doy cuenta he llegado a las ocho y media. Una hora antes de lo acordado. Me sorprendo al ver llegar a Syo unos minutos después.

-Vaya… los dos hemos llegado muy pronto- le digo.

-Sí, estaba impaciente y como no quería llegar tarde lo hice todo muy rápido…-se queda unos minutos pensando-¿Te apetece ir a desayunar a alguna cafetería de las de aquí?

-¡Sí! He oído que en "Delicatessen" ponen ahora café helado. Quiero probarlo.

-Pues vamos-me dice Syo sonriendo.

Una vez terminamos de desayunar, vamos a la estación. No puedo evitarlo y me empiezo a quedar dormida en el tren. Apoyo mi cabeza en el hombro de Syo y me duermo.

Llegamos a eso de las siete. Decidimos soltar las maletas, ducharnos, e ir a cenar. La habitación es muy bonita. Es grande y está muy bien decorada. Una tele de plasma. Una mesita con dos sillones pequeños. El baño tiene una enorme bañera. Hay un balcón precioso. Las vistas son muy bonitas. Y… la guinda del pastel: una cama enorme de matrimonio. Nada más verla me pongo tensa. Observo la reacción de Syo: primero mira como un bobalicón. Luego se pone rojo y aparta la vista.

-Si no te importa, me ducharé antes. Quiero echar un vistazo por los alrededores del hotel antes de cenar- todo eso lo dice vuelto de espaldas, rebuscando en su maleta. Creo que finge no encontrar algo porque está rojo y no quiere mirarme. Lo agradezco… mi cara también es un poema.

-Adelante. No me importa- suficiente para que salga corriendo al baño.

Me dispongo a sacar todo lo necesario para ducharme. La ropa la dejaré fuera para cuando salga. Como Syo no estará no pasa nada. Pero, ¿qué digo? Si ya sé lo que va a pasar… no, no. No pensaré eso ahora. Entonces me doy cuenta que en mi maleta hay… ¡¿otro conjunto de ropa interior aparte del negro?! Junto con él hay una nota: "Aki-chi, soy Nacchan Esto es un regalo de mi parte. Las chicas ya te han comprado uno, pero… son dos noches ;)"

No sé que pensar… Natsuki es increíble. Un conjunto rojo pasión. Totalmente provocativo. Muy pero que muy transparente. En fin, que no me imagino con él puesto.

Syo-kun sale ya vestido del baño. Me apresuro en esconder el conjunto de Natsuki.

-Puedes entrar.

-Sí… ¡voy!

-Mmmm… te esperaré en el restaurante a las nueve- sonríe- así podrás impresionarme con lo que te pongas-me guiña un ojo y se va sin darme tiempo a contestar.

Menos mal que me he traído un vestido que me regaló mi madre y aún no me he puesto. Lo reservaba para una ocasión especial. Cuando termino de ducharme, me pongo el conjunto de las chicas y encima el vestido. Es también rosa pastel aunque un poco más oscuro. Es sencillo pero muy bonito. Lo hizo mi madre especialmente para mí.

Me peino y termino de prepararme. Son las nueve menos cuarto. Salgo y me dirijo al restaurante. Allí está Syo esperándome. Se apoya contra la pared y parece que tiene algo entre sus manos con lo que juguetea. Me acerco y lo saludo.

-Hola, siento haberte hecho esperar.

-¿Pero que dices? Aún no son las nueve.

-Sí… es verdad… yo…- esto es horrible. No puedo actuar con normalidad desde que llegamos. Ni siquiera soy capaz de mirarle a la cara. ¿De verdad todo esto es por lo que puede pasar? A este paso no ocurrirá nada. Pero no puede ser así, quiero ser completamente de Syo antes de la operación.

-Te noto rara desde que llegamos- me mira con preocupación mientras me coloca unos mechones de pelo tras la oreja- Toma-me entrega un lirio. Es sencillamente precioso- Una flor para una flor- dice él.

-Syo, eres todo un caballero. Eres como un príncipe- no puedo evitar decirle eso. Es lo que pienso. He hecho que se sonroje. Me coloco el lirio tras la oreja.

-Va… vamos.

La cena transcurre con normalidad. Todo está delicioso. Después paseamos un poco en silencio por los jardines del hotel. Vamos con las manos entrelazadas.

Volvemos a la habitación. Él pasa primero. Yo no sé que hacer así que le digo que necesito entrar en el baño. Me miro al espejo y me aseguro de estar perfectamente arreglada. Tardo mucho. Cuando salgo me encuentro a Syo con una tenue luz en la habitación. Tiene la camisa desabrochada y me mira con los ojos y los labios entrecerrados. Yo me acerco y le acaricio el rostro. Está sonrojado. Me besa. Termino de quitarle la camisa y él baja las tirantas de mi vestido. Yo aparto la vista avergonzada. Sin darme cuenta estamos en la cama. Él encima de mí, con los pantalones desabrochados. Ya no tengo el vestido... Solo ese conjunto rosa pastel. Entonces lo contemplo. La persona a la que he llegado a amar tanto en tan poco tiempo. La persona que me ha hecho tan feliz. La persona que más amor me ha demostrado en toda mi vida. Esa persona… es posible que la pierda. Comienzo a llorar. No puedo parar. Syo me mira desconcertado. Me sienta en la cama. Se abrocha los pantalones y me cubre con las sábanas. Me habla pero me es imposible escuchar sus palabras. Solo oigo una voz en mi cabeza que me dice: "Lo perderás." Una y otra vez. Me abraza y entonces apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho desnudo. Él se tira hacia atrás en la cama mientras me agarra la cabeza y me acaricia el pelo con suavidad. Mira al techo, no puedo distinguir bien su expresión a través de las lágrimas. Antes de darme cuenta, me he dormido.

Me despierto con los primeros rayos de sol. Miro el reloj: las nueve y media. Estoy desubicada. Entonces recuerdo lo sucedido anoche. Me levanto de golpe. La habitación está vacía. Ni rastro de él ni de sus cosas. Solo mi maleta. Hecha. Mi vestido es lo único que está fuera, cuidadosamente doblado sobre la maleta. También puedo distinguir otro objeto. Me acerco: un lirio. Es igual que el de ayer, solo que esté está fresco, recién cortado

Me doy cuenta. Syo se ha ido. Me ha abandonado.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Ya casi he terminado el capítulo diez. Lo estoy escribiendo ahora. Por cierto, un dato: lo de problema de corazón de Syo lo he sacado del juego de PSP. Al parecer en su historia tiene un problema así. Pero la verdad no he jugado el juego porque está en japonés y no lo entendería, así que no sé los detalles. Eso es todo y... hasta el próximo capítulo :3**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Este capítulo me ha salido muy corto, pero pensé que ese era el mejor momento para acabar. Haré el siguiente más largo como compensación, igual que la otra vez :) Espero que os guste como avanza la historia. Si se os ocurre algo con lo que pueda mejorar, no dudéis en decírmelo. Un resumen: Akiko se despierta en la habitación y se da cuenta que está sola. ¿Y Syo? Es posible que la haya abandonado. Desde luego ella no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados. Todo esto en "Rondó de amor".**

* * *

_CAPÍTULO 10_

Piensa. Es lo único que me digo. Debe tener una explicación lógica. Puede que me lo haya imaginado todo. Lo de la academia, los chicos y… no, no. Puede que solo me haya imaginado a Syo. O quizás me he imaginado lo del viaje y he llegado aquí sonámbula… ¡Pero bueno! Se me ha ido la cabeza por completo. Pero es que no puedo aceptar que me haya abandonado. Es lo primero que se me ocurrió y lo más lógico, pero… no, es imposible. Él nunca me haría algo así.

Decido bajar a recepción a preguntar. Allí hay una chica bastante joven. Me acerco corriendo. He venido todo el camino corriendo así que respiro con dificultad.

-Per… perdone… señorita…-digo entre jadeos.

-¿Se encentra bien?- parece extrañada y preocupada.

-Sí… yo…-hago una pausa y tomo una gran bocanada de aire- Es sobre mi compañero de habitación. El chico que vino conmigo.

-Lo siento, no recuerdo a todos los huéspedes…-tiene razón, soy estúpida. Necesito aclarar mi mente pero me es imposible. Entonces una chica mayor que la que me atiende ahora sale de una puerta dentro de la recepción y me mira.

-¡Oh! Venías con ese chico… Kurusu-san, ¿cierto? Debes ser Koishiro-san.

-¡Sí, sí! ¿Le ha dicho algo? ¿Sabe dónde está o a dónde ha ido? Cualquier cosa me servirá- debo parecer patéticamente desesperada. En realidad estoy patéticamente desesperada.

-Él dijo que se tenía que ir urgentemente y me pidió que le dijese que podía quedarse el resto de la estancia o volver a la academia. No lo entendí muy bien pero supongo que usted sí.

-Sí, gracias. Me iré.

-De acuerdo, espero que el poco tiempo que ha estado, haya podido disfrutar-la chica me sonríe.

-Claro, no lo dude…-no puedo evitar poner una sonrisa triste.

Vuelvo a la habitación pensando cosas absurdas como, por ejemplo, lo raro que suena que me traten de usted. O que Syo estará en la academia esperándome. Bueno, eso último no es tan absurdo. La verdad no sé por qué se ha ido. Pero esa idea se me antoja imposible. Decido telefonear a la academia antes de ir allí para hablar con alguno de los chicos. Primero pregunto por Syo pero me dicen que no está. Entonces pregunto por Natsuki, seguro que él es el primero con quien Syo hablaría si pasara algo.

-¿Sí?-responde con su habitual tono alegre.

-¡Ah! Nacchan, soy Akiko.

-Oh… Akiko…-ahora su tono alegre ha desaparecido.

-Nacchan, creo que sabes por qué he llamado, ¿no?

-Sí… no te diré nada hasta que llegues a la academia- me dice en tono muy serio. No me molesto en despedirme. Cuelgo y me apresuro a coger mis cosas para volver. Con suerte llegaré cuando aún sea de día. Cojo el primer tren, que sale a las once menos diez. Llego a la academia casi a las ocho y corro a la habitación de Natsuki y Syo con maletas incluídas. Todos me observan al pasar. En el camino me cruzo con Ren pero ni me molesto en saludar. Él se queda perplejo. Cuando estoy frente a la puerta, la aporreo.

-¡Natsuki, date prisa y abre!-me siento furiosa con tanto misterio.

Un somnoliento Natsuki me abre. Yo lo empujo y entro. Cierro de un portazo.

-Quiero una explicación detallada de todo.

-No requiere muchos detalles. Syo… bueno, él se ha ido a Estados Unidos ya. Me llamó y me dijo que no quería hacerte sufrir. Que si seguía contigo lo único que conseguiría sería hacerte sufrir más después. Me dijo que no soportaba verte llorar y que él fuese el causante. Así que decidió marcharse y adelantar la operación. Será en una semana.

-¡¿Cómo?!- no me lo creo, no me lo creo, no me lo creo.

De repente, alguien abre la puerta bruscamente. Ren entra en la habitación seguido por masato.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? Decídmelo ahora mismo.

Natsuki y yo decidimos reunir a todos en la sala común para contarles lo sucedido. Y así lo hacemos.

-…y eso es lo que ha pasado, chicos. Así que ahora os tengo que pedir un favor. Necesito ir a Estados Unidos cuanto antes para encontrar a Syo y aclararlo todo antes de que lo operen. Yo… solo lo quiero ver una vez más. Si luego quiere que me aleje de él, lo haré.

-Yo te pagaré todos los gastos. Billete de avión, estancia, comidas…-dice Ren

-Muchísimas gracias-le digo cogiéndole las manos.

-¿Irás sola?-pregunta Tokiya.

-Sí… lo prefiero.

-Está bien, entonces.

-Lo arreglaré todo para que salgas para Estados Unidos mañana-dice Ren.

-Yo me encargaré de averiguar en que sitio se encuentra Kurusu-san exactamente- dice Masato.

-Gracias, muchas gracias a todos-estoy llorando por todas las emociones contenidas, pero sobre todo de felicidad. Mis amigos son estupendos.

-Será mejor que ahora descanses, te acompañaré a tu habitación- Akimura-chan se acerca a mí y me sonríe. Las tres chicas (ella, Haru-chan y Tomo-chan) me acompañan a mi habitación. Se despiden y yo entro. Busco mi pijama en la maleta. Creo que Masato la trajo aquí cuando la dejé en la habitación de Natsuki. Me lo pongo y me intento dormir para estar con fuerzas y energías mañana. Estoy dispuesta a ver a Syo y a sentir su calidez una vez más al menos.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Es que lo dejé ahí porque es donde normalmente suelen quedar los capítulos en los libro y en los mangas. En ese tipo de situaciones y eso. Intento hacer mi fic lo mejor posible :) Gracias a quienes me leáis. Y para celebrar los 10 Capítulos, creo que voy a hacer un extra. Acepto vuestras sugerencias, pero daos prisa porque mañana lo haré para publicarlo a la vez que el capítulo 11 ^^**


	11. Capítulo extra 1

**Aquí está el extra que prometí como celebración de los diez capítulos. Es más largo que un capítulo normal. Decidí hacerlo sobre Natsuki y Syo antes de entrar en la academia. Básicamente la historia se centra en un concurso de violín en que ambos van a participar. Espero que os guste. si tenéis alguna duda en cuanto a referencias musicales no dudéis en preguntar :)**

* * *

_CAPÍTULO EXTRA_

Abro las cremalleras de la funda. Levanto la tapa y saco el arco. Saco también la resina, pues necesito ponerle un poco. Aunque toqué ayer, no le puse mucha. Una vez he acabado, saco la almohadilla del bolsillo de arriba y cojo el violín para colocarla. La pruebo, está bien. El atril ya está preparado con las partituras. Tocaré algunas escalas con cambios de posición para calentar los dedos y luego empezaré a practicar la obra para el concurso. Me dispongo a colocar las cedras del arco sobre la cuerda Sol y…

-¡Syo-chaaaaaan! ¿Estás practicando? Enséñame qué vas a tocar para la competición.

-Iba a practicar cuando tú has llegado a molestarme. Y no pienso decirte que obra tocaré. Al fin y al cabo eres mi enemigo. Tú también compites.

-¿Eeeeeh?-Natsuki pone esa expresión tan absurda de súplica- ¡Qué cruel! Somos amigos, vamos, enséñame la partitura.

-Ya te he dicho que no. Eres un pesado- demasiado tarde, Natsuki ha cogido todo lo que tenía en el atril. Rebusca entre las partituras hasta dar con la obra. Todos los demás son estudios así que no le debe haber resultado difícil encontrarla. Intento arrebatársela antes de que la vea pero la sostiene sobre su cabeza, con los brazos muy estirados. Desgraciadamente, mi altura vuelve a jugarme una mala pasada…

-¡Waaaaa! Vas a tocar la Meditación de Thais. Necesitarás un piano acompañante, ¿no?-mierda, ya está. Siempre lo consigue.

-Idiota, eso déjamelo a mí. Yo me encargaré de buscarme la vida. Ahora tienes que decirme cual será tu obra para el concurso, ¿no? Es lo justo.

-Mmmm… no lo he pensado aún-dice sonriendo. Cómo odio esa parte despreocupada de él.

-Sabes que queda una semana para el concurso. ¿Cómo puedes decirme tal cosa sin preocuparte? –no sé por qué me molesto en preguntar. Ya lo sé. No necesita practicar tanto como yo. Es un genio del violín. Siempre lo ha sido. Aprendíamos al mismo ritmo. Llevamos el mismo tiempo tocando el violín. Sin embargo, él puede tocar perfectamente a primera vista una obra que yo lleve practicando meses. Es algo natural. Siento tanta envidia por esa facilidad que tiene. Hace que no se tome las cosas en serio. Este es un buen ejemplo:

Hay una competición en una semana, competición para la cual llevo practicando y perfeccionando mi técnica nada menos que tres meses. Él aún no sabe siquiera que obra presentará y el resultado será el de siempre. Natsuki ganará. Yo quedaré con suerte en segundo lugar. Eso es todo.

A veces me paro a pensar y pienso que todo mi esfuerzo no sirve de nada si lo tengo a él cerca.

-Oye, Syo-chan. Ayúdame a elegir una obra, ¿vale?

-NO.

-Vamooooos. No seas malo- Natsuki me agarra y empieza a reir- ¡Kyaaaaaa! Qué mono eres, Syo-chan. Jajaja. Eres el más mono del mundo.

-¡Suéltame idiota!-intento zafarme de su agarre. Natsuki se da cuenta que estoy enfadado. Normalmente eso no le detendría pero creo que se ha dado cuenta que esta vez mi enfado es serio.

-Syo-chan, ¿qué te ocurre?

-Vete. Necesito estar solo. Antes de que llegaras iba a practicar.

Él sin mediar palabra sale de la habitación. En seguida me arrepiento. No tiene la culpa. Simplemente es así y no se da cuenta de como me siento. No puede entenderme. Ahora no es momento de pensar en eso. Voy a practicar y luego lo buscaré para disculparme.

Estamos alojados en un hotel y tenemos habitaciones en la misma planta, aunque no contiguas.

Me doy cuenta que ha anochecido. Es suficiente práctica por hoy. Voy a buscar a Natsuki a su habitación para ir a por la cena juntos. Llamo con suavidad a la puerta.

-Natsuki…

-¡Syo-chan!-abre la puerta demasiado rápido y me arrastra al interior de la habitación abrazándome con brusquedad.

-No… puedo… respirar…

-¡Perdón!-me suelta- Estaba muy feliz de que me hablaras. Te creía enfadado…

-Sí, lo siento. Ya me conoces.

-No pasa nada-pone su habitual sonrisa despreocupada. No puedo enfadarme con él. Es mi mejor amigo. Lo conozco desde que tengo memoria- ¿Vamos por la cena?

-Sí, sí. ¡Vamos!

El resto de los días pasan con normalidad. Natsuki empieza a practicar su obra. Ha elegido Salut d'amour. También llevará un pianista acompañante. De vez en cuando me saca de mis casillas, pero nada fuera de lo normal. El día antes del concurso se presenta en mi habitación por la tarde.

-Syo-chan, mira el traje que voy a ponerme-me muestra algo parecido a un esmoquin. Es color blanco y con muchos detalles.

-¿De donde has sacado eso?- enarco una ceja. Se podría decir que es un traje estilo rococó.

-Me lo ha enviado mi abuelita. Es precioso, ¿verdad?

-Sí…-la verdad es que por muy ridículo que parezca el traje, una vez se lo ponga le sentará bien. Ese tipo de cosas siempre le sientan bien.

-Dime, ¿cómo es el tuyo? Enséñamelo, porfa- saco mi traje, es sencillo y color negro. Con un sombrero a juego, por supuesto. Se lo muestro.

-Oh, negro. No me sorprende, eres Syo-chan- ríe divertido- A juego con tus uñas. Seguro que te queda muy bien- pone una expresión sombría aunque sigue sonriendo. Esto no es bueno- Pero… seguro que los que yo tengo te quedan mejor.

Lo sabía, algo tramaba. No me había dado cuenta que aparte de su ridículo traje banco traía otros trajes de colores muy peculiares: rosa, violeta, amarillo, verde limón. También vestidos con excesivos encajes, flores y lazos.

Intento correr fuera de mi habitación pero es demasiado tarde.

El resto del día se lo pasa obligándome a probarme toda la ropa que traía. Es agotador. Al final en lo único que pienso es en dormir. Descansar. Mañana es un día muy importante.

Me despierto con ese pitido desagradable que sale del reloj. Me levanto temprano para practicar. Natsuki probablemente duerma hasta tarde. Practico hasta la hora de comer. Luego, decido dar un paseo y cuando vuelvo comienzo a prepararme. El concurso comienza a las siete y media.

Me ducho, me peino, preparo mi violín. Lo limpio, lo afino bien. Pongo resina al arco. Compruebo que todo esté en orden. Luego lo guardo y me pongo el traje. Voy a buscar a Natsuki.

Llamo a la puerta y sale ya preparado, sonriendo.

Como yo pensaba, el traje le queda bastante bien.

-Vamos-digo.

-¿Cómo lo llevas? ¿Estás nervioso?

-¿Ne… nervioso yo? Nunca, ya… ya lo sabes- la verdad es que estoy bastante nervioso.

-No te preocupes, seguro que te sale perfectamente- es absurdo pero sus ánimos siempre me ayudan.

Llegamos al recinto donde se celebra la competición. Nos dirigen a la sala común donde están el resto de participantes. Todos se miran unos a otros con desprecio. Al fin y al cabo ahora son enemigos. A Natsuki eso le da igual y no para de sobarme. Los demás observan sorprendidos.

-Natsuki, ¡estate quieto!

-Mira, mira. El orden de participación- Natsuki me acerca un panfleto- Tú eres el número 24. Yo el 25. Jajajaja. ¡Qué bien!- a él le parece bien la idea por el hecho de que vamos uno detrás del otro. De esa forma iremos casi al mismo tiempo a la sala donde nos mandan cuando ya hemos participado.

-Sí, qué bien- a mí me agrada la idea de ir antes que él por otra razón. No tendré que pasar por el listón de Natsuki. Siempre lo deja muy alto. Es bueno tocar antes que él lo haga.

Siempre que él actúa, los jueces se sorprenden tanto que a los que tocan después de él, los califican peor, pues los comparan con Natsuki.

Es mi turno. Salgo junto a mi pianista y me presento. Hago una reverencia.

-Kurusu Syo, número 24. Voy a tocar la Meditación de Thais de Massenet.

Lo hago todo lo bien que puedo. Estoy muy satisfecho de mi actuación, incluso pienso que tal vez esta vez pueda ganar. Conseguir el primer puesto. Voy a la sala que me corresponde, no sin antes ver el principio de la actuación de Natsuki. Impresionante como siempre. Los jueces están boquiabiertos. Suspiro.

Natsuki entra por la puerta sonriendo.

-¡Syo-chaaaaaan!- los demás que se encuentran en la sala se giran en su dirección- Nos ha salido muy bien a los dos, ¿verdad?

-Sí…

Esperamos en la sala hasta que todos acaban y los jueces deliberan. No tardan mucho. Van a anunciar los resultados.

-El tercer puesto es para Yuka Sagawa, enhorabuena- le entregan un pequeño trofeo. Sin embargo la chica parece disgustada.

-El segundo puesto corresponde a Syo Kurusu, felicidades- era de esperar, pero de alguna forma me siento desilusionado. Me acerco por mi trofeo plateado con una amplia sonrisa. Vuelvo a mi sitio. Está claro lo que viene ahora.

-Y el primer puesto, con una maravillosa actuación, es para… ¡Natsuki Shinomiya! Muchísimas felicidades.

Y se acerca, sostiene entre sus manos un precioso trofeo dorado, con un pequeño violín tallado en la parte de arriba. De repente me siento mareado. En cuanto acaba me largo. No le espero, va a tardar bastante ya que tienen que felicitarlo muchas personas. Llego al hotel y entro en mi habitación. No me molesto en quitarme el traje. Me siento frustrado. Me tiro en la cama y empiezo a llorar mientras muerdo la almohada. No sé porque lloro. No puedo parar por mucho que lo intente. Siempre lo mismo. Se repite lo mismo. Yo me esfuerzo tanto para que luego gane él sin tener que practicar apenas. Lloro de frustración, eso es.

-Syo-chan, no me has esperado. Ábreme, anda- ahí está Natsuki, llamando a mi puerta. No contesto. Entra sin preguntar.

-Estaba abierto y he entrado… ¡Syo! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? Has quedado segundo…

-Pues por eso. He quedado segundo a pesar de que llevo tanto tiempo preparándome. Y sin embargo tú, que apenas hace unos días decidiste que obra tocar y casi no has practicado, has quedado por encima de mí. ¡Es tan frustrante!

-Syo… lo siento. Pero… necesito contarte algo importante. No me gusta el violín. Tengo un don, sí, pero… no me gusta como suena cuando lo toco. No me gusta producir esos sonidos agudos. Sin embargo cuando tu lo tocas me parece hermoso. Por eso voy a hacer de la viola mi instrumento.

-¿Eh? Pero…

-Me voy a tener que acostumbrar a leer en clave de Do. También tendré que acostumbrarme al mayor peso y a las cuerdas, aunque solo cambie una, pero es lo que quiero.

-Yo… bueno, me parece bien. Espero que eso no sea por mí. Eso significa que nuestros caminos se separan a partir de ahora…-ya no lloro. Estoy sorprendido. Me apena de alguna forma. Siempre he estado con Natsuki.

-¡No! Voy a ir a la academia Saotome también y me convertiré en idol. Claro que siempre tendré mi viola presente. ¡Jajajajaja!

-¡¿Quééééééééé?!-no me lo creo. Imposible. Estoy feliz pero lo último que quiero es que lo sepa- Imposible, imposible. No debes venir.

-En el fondo sé que te alegras. Lo pasaremos muy bien allí juntos, ya lo verás- esboza una sonrisa como siempre. No dudo de sus palabras.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí. Una aclaración. Los músicos solemos llamarnos tanto por el nombre del instrumentista como por el nombre del instrumente. Así por ejemplo a quien toca el saxofón le decimos saxofonista o saxofón simplemente. Por eso lo de "piano acompañante" y "pianista acompañante".**


	12. Capítulo 11

**¡Holaaa! Aquí os trag¡igo el capítulo once. Creo que los acontecimientos van algo rápido. Perdonadme si hay algo raro o mal expresado. es que mientras lo escribía estaba un poco febril... :S ¡Que lo disfrutéis! ^^**_  
_

* * *

_CAPÍTULO 11_

Por la mañana temprano vienen a buscarme Ren y Masato y me llevan hasta una limusina de la familia Jinguuji. Los tres nos montamos y ren empieza a explicarme:

-Te hospedarás en la casa de unos amigos de mi familia. Es mejor que un hotel. Además, ellos pueden ayudarte con lo de Syo. Ya están al corriente- me molesta un poco eso de que unos desconocidos estén al tanto de mi situación, pero sé que debo estar muy agradecida, l fin y al cabo me están ayudando.

-Aquí tienes la dirección de Kurusu-san, también el hospital en que será intervenido, el nombre de su médico y los lugares que frecuenta- Masato me tiende un papel- y ten siempre el móvil conectado. Si necesitas cualquier indicación no dudes en llamarme- de alguna forma me asusta la capacidad que tienen familias con poder, como la de Masato y Ren, para invadir la vida privada de las personas. Aun así sé que esto me es de ayuda.

-Gracias, de verdad.

Llegamos al aeropuerto y subo al avión. Es la primera vez que monto en avión y además, odio estar en sitios altos, pero no me preocupo por eso. Solo tengo una cosa en mente: Syo. Con este pensamiento, poco después de despegar me duermo.

Me despierto cuando apenas quedan unos veinte minutos para que aterricemos. En el aeropuerto me espera el mayordomo de la familia Mizuki, amigos de los Jinguuji.

-Usted debe ser la señorita Koishiro- el mayordomo tiene toda la pinta de ser americano, además, tiene un acento un tanto peculiar. A pesar de todo habla en un japonés muy fluído.

-Sí, soy yo.

-Sígame- coge mis maletas y me guía a un coche muy lujoso.

Al rato llegamos a una mansión, es impresionante. El mayordomo me guía por la casa y me muestra mi habitación. Parece que no hay nadie en casa más que los sirvientes. Entonces veo a un chico despreocupado de cabello cobrizo cruzando un pasillo.

-Ah, Clark, ya has vuelto- el chico hace una mueca de desagrado- Y traes contigo a esa entrometida…

-Señorito Seth, por favor, no hable así de nuestra invitada.

-Hablaré como me de la gana que para eso es mi casa- menudo engreído. Qué maleducado es. Me limito a apartar la mirada. Soy muy orgullosa pero no debo enfurecer a un miembro de la familia. Probablemente sea el hijo. Ren me habló de él.

-Señorito Seth…-el mayordomo parece muy incómodo por la situación-

-No se preocupe, no me importa- espero que mis palabras tranquilicen al pobre Clark.

-Supuse que eras sumisa, como todas las tías de Ren… ese idiota… ¡Tsé!- hace un gesto de desagrado y se va.

Supongo que durante mi estancia aquí tendré que ignorar sus comentarios.

-Esto… señor Clark. Voy a buscar a Syo. Creo que ya está informado de todo, ¿no?

-¡Oh! Sí, la acercaré a casa de la familia Kurusu.

-Gracias.

El camino se me antoja interminable. No puedo controlar mis nervios así que no paro de tamborilear con las uñas.

-Esta es la casa- anuncia Clark- Llámeme cuando acabe- me pasa un papel con un número de teléfono apuntado.

Es una casa normal, pero me parece hermosa por el simple hecho de saber que Syo vive ahí. Bajo corriendo del vehículo dándole las gracias y me apresuro al timbre. Respiro profundamente y llamo. Entonces pienso. Lo más probable es que su madre o su padre me abran la puerta, aunque creo que eso sería lo mejor, no quiero que sea él el que abra ya que no sé como reaccionará a mi llegada repentina.

Se abre la puerta y sale alguien en quien no había pensado.

-A… ¿¡Akiko!?-un sorprendido Kaoru sostiene la puerta.

-¡Kaoru-kun! Ya te imaginas porqué estoy aquí, ¿no?

-Oh, vaya… no pensé que serías capaz de llegar tan lejos por mi hermano…

-Eso es porque no te haces una idea de cuanto lo amo-me da vergüenza decir eso tan de repente pero no lo puedo evitar.

-En fin… ¿qué te voy a decir? Pasa… avisaré a mi hermano. Mis padres no están ahora- me guía a lo que parece ser el salón y me siento en el sofá. Espero un rato. Kaoru debe estar contándole la situación a Syo. Entonces oigo un ruido de pisadas rápidas y frenéticas que vienen del piso de arriba.

Ahí está él. Recuperando el aliento por la carrera y mirándome sorprendido. Me entran unas ganas tremendas de llorar pero entonces recuerdo. Esa vez, lloré. Y después de llorar, él se fue. Me aguanto las lágrimas como puedo.

-Aki… yo… no… ah…- Syo no para de tartamudear- ¿Qué haces aquí?- logra decir por fin-

-Tú… ¿qué crees? He venido por ti. Necesitaba verte y necesitaba saber. Saber por qué me dejaste allí sin decirme nada- me voy acercando a él.

-Yo…- le pongo un dedo en los labios para callarlo.

-Lo primero que he dicho es que venía por ti, ¿no? Así que ahora calla- le planto un beso para sorpresa de ambos hermanos. Entonces noto que las lágrimas me resbalan por el rostro. Lo abrazo y me pego a él para que no me vea. Espero que me devuelva el abrazo pero no lo hace.

Cundo noto que ya no me caen lágrimas y que lo que realmente siento es decepción me aparto.

-Syo… ¿qué te pasa?

-Deberías haber pensado que tenía mis razones para irme así. Supongo que hablaste con Natsuki.

-Para empezar, no me vale que sea Natsuki el que me lo diga, así que empiza a hablar. Ahora sí- estoy furiosa por su comportamiento.

-Es simple: no quería verte sufrir.

-Deja que te explique una cosa. El hecho de que te fueras te sirvió para dejar de verme sufrir, pero lo que no sabes es que yo seguía sufriendo, mucho más. Por no tenerte a mi lado. ¿No pensaste en eso?

-..¿eh?

-Eres un inmaduro. Idiota. Lo único que quiero es estar contigo. Tanto si es una semana, como si es un mes o como si son cien años. Tú lo eres todo para mí ahora mismo.

-ese es el problema. ¿Qué harás cuando no me tengas?

-Eso no es seguro, así que si no ocurre, no pensaré en ello.

Syo me mira. Su expresión pasa de preocupación y confusión a seriedad. Sí, esa cara que pone cuando está… ¿meditando? Sí, se podría decir así.

Y sin decir nada me agarra por el brazo y tira de mí. Me guía escaleras arriba y entramos en una habitación. Cierra de un portazo. Me empuja a la cama y se va acercando a mí lentamente. Noto una mirada lasciva. Creo que sé lo que pretende hacer.

No es propio de él. De repente me da miedo la actitud que está tomando.

No sé que hacer.

* * *

**Os recuerdo que acepto correcciones. si hay algún fallo o algo que no entendáis, decídmelo. Ya os digo que no me encontraba bien mientras lo escribía y tampoco me encontraba con ganas de repasarlo y corregirlo yo. Gracias a las lectoras por leerme (valga la redundancia) :3**


	13. Capítulo 12

**Aquí está el capítulo 12 :) No sé que os parece el desarrollo de la historia. La verdad es que me pongo a pensar y se me ocurren mil cosas que escribir, así que lo hago todo muy atropelladamente, pero bueno. Quería publicar hoy este capítulo y lo he conseguido. Pues que más decir que ojalá os guste. Y un avance (xD): Akiko ha legado a Estados Unidos con el proposito de ver a Syo, pero al llegr a su casa ha pasado algo inesperaso. ¿Como avanzará la situación? ¿Aceptará Syo la llegada repentina de Akiko? Todo esto en el duuodécimo capítulo de "Rondó de amor".******

* * *

_CAPÍTULO 12_

Me da miedo, es como si no fuese él, pero… me dejaré hacer lo que sea. Si es lo que quiere…

Lo primero que pienso es en empujarlo pero dejo que se me acerque. Me lame el cuello. No, no puedo. Así no. Me aparto y posiciono las manos delante de mí haciéndole ver que quiero que pare.

-Lo siento, Syo-kun- he apartado la mirada y aprieto los ojos muy fuerte. Seguro que se abalanza sobre mí, me grita o algo así. Después de todo, es como si la persona que tengo a mí la do no fuese Syo, así que me espero cualquier cosa. Noto que no pasa nada, así que abro los ojos y lo vuelvo mirar. Se pone una mano en la cabeza y suspira.

-Después de todo, creo que no soy capaz.

-¿Capaz?

-Sí, verás, cuando me fui estaba decidido. Quería que te olvidaras de mí y yo iba a hacer lo propio. Y creí que lo estaba consiguiendo pero lo único que hacía era engañarme a mí mismo. No soy capaz de hacerte nada. Aunque… creo que es porque ha pasado poco tiempo. Vete.

-¿Eh?- por un momento me pareció que iba a ser el Syo de antes, pero…- ¿Qué significan esos cambios de humor? No pienso irme, no después de haber llegado hasta aquí.

Entonces veo como Syo pone una expresión horrenda. Una mueca entre desesperación, estrés y miedo. Ahora coloca las dos manos en su cabeza y se inclina sobre su pecho.

-¿Sabes? Ya estoy demasiado estresado con todo para que vengas tú a emporarlo. Es frustrante. Todos me ponen grandes sonrisas, es un ambiente tan empalagoso y tan falso… mi familia me sonría, los médicos me sonríen… todos los que están al tanto de mi situación me ponen buena cara solo para hacerme sentir bien, pero eso me hace sentir peor. ¿Acaso no saben ya que estoy concienciado con todo esto? ¡Ya sé que puedo morir! Siempre lo he sabido. ¡Odio todo esto! Es como estar atrapado en un mundo de falsa felicidad.

Una lágrima cae sobre la mano de Syo.

-¿Eh…?- levanta la vista y me mira a los ojos.

-¿No es bueno entonces…-digo entre sollozos- que me tengas a mí? Yo... yo lloro. Eso es bueno, lloro… porque te amo… porque… sé que puedo perderte. Yo… pienso perturbar ese mundo de falsa felicidad quedándome a tu lado. Es lo que quieres… admítelo. Te lo suplico…-quiero que me diga que me quede con él, lo necesito- y si todo sale bien, viviremos en nuestro mundo de verdadera felicidad- sonrío entre lágrimas.

-Sí – Syo me seca las lágrimas con un suave toque de sus dedos. Luego me abraza.

Le quito una horquilla, una de esas que siempre lleva agarrando la parte derecha de su flequillo.

-Tú nunca cambiaras, ¿eh?- me río un poco- Eso es bueno.

Él también se ríe.

-Ey, disfrutemos los días hasta la operación de Portland, ¿no?

Es cierto, ni siquiera me había parado a pensar que estoy en una ciudad de Estados Unidos que me encanta. Y además estoy con una persona que me encanta.

-¡Ya sé! Voy a preguntar a mis anfitriones si puedes venirte hoy a casa.

-¿Cómo? ¿No estás en un hotel?

-No, Ren pidió a unos amigos de su familia que me acogiesen el tiempo que estuviera aquí y aceptaron encantados. Están al tanto de la situación, así que seguro que quieren conocerte.

-Pero es un poco…

-No te preocupes, no serás una molestia. Además, la casa es enorme- yo nunca había sido tan desvergonzada ni tan cara dura en mi vida, pero, ahora solo puedo pensar en Syo y en estar con él. Llamo al móvil y hablo con la señora Mizuki, que acepta encantada. Clark nos recoge, esta vez en una limusina.

-¡Uaaaa! Esto es increíble, una limusina- Syo está fascinado.

Llegamos a la casa y se queda boquiabierto.

-¿Aquí es donde estás viviendo ahora?

-Sí, aunque he llegado hoy y solo será por un tiempo, ya sabes.

Entramos y nos guían al comedor. Es la hora de cenar. Al llegar al comedor, los Mizuki nos esperan sentados en una gran mesa, pero en cuanto me ven entrar con Syo se acercan corriendo.

-Vaya, vaya. Así que este es el jovencito que te ha hecho hacer tantas locura, ¿eh?

-Sí, señora Mizuki, es él. Syo.

-¡Oh! Eres un hombre afortunado- dice el señor Mizuki- no todas las mujeres hacen ese tipo de cosas por un hombre que las abandona.

Syo se pone colorado y me mira un poco furioso.

-Ha sido Ren quien se lo ha contado- susurro.

-Tsé… es un enano pringado. Pensé que sería más impresionante. Después de todo lo que has armado para venir a verle…-ese tal Seth vuelve a ser desagradable, pero esta vez no conmigo, sino con Syo. Eso no lo permito.

-¿Pero qué dices? ¿Acaso lo conoces? ¿Acaso me conoces a mí?

-No. Y eso es lo que me mosquea. No te conformas con invadir mi casa, sino que ahora también traes gente.

-Eres idiota, Seth. Lo siento, señores Mizuki.

Agarro a Syo de la mano y lo llevo a mi habitación, espero no perderme. Estoy siendo la persona más desconsiderada del mundo, pero ahora solo pienso en el bienestar de Syo. Seth tiene toda la razón del mundo y eso no me gusta.

-Lo siento, Syo. Es culpa mía, él tiene razón.

-No te preocupes por eso ahora, lo importante es que estamos juntos.

-Estoy agotada…- me acerco a la cama y me siento. Syo hace lo mismo.

-Durmamos- dice, y ambos nos tumbamos en la cama y así nos dormimos abrazados. No pasa nada más.

Me pongo a pensar antes de dormir en como demonios voy a arreglar lo que ha pasado en el comedor. Y la verdad es que no se me ocurre nada.

* * *

**¿Que os ha parecido, lectoras? Espero que bien, por supuesto. no os preocupéis por todo el lío este de Seth y la familia Mizuki que lo pienso explicar todo. Se me está ocurriendo una cosa... ¡jajaja! ya veréis como avanza :) ¡Nos vemos!**


	14. Capítulo 13

**Aquí está el capítulo trece de "Rondó de amor". Como siempre, espero que os agrade. Pronto haré el segundo extra, al final de este capítulo os comento sobre que lo haré. Si lo digo ahora os estaría haciendo spoiler de este capítulo xD ¡Oh! Otra cosa que me inquieta, no sé cuantos capítulos voy a hacer de esta historia. ¿Cuántos creéis vosotras que debo hacer? Vale... ya os dejo que soy una pesada. Leed, leed :3**

* * *

_CAPÍTULO 13_

Nos despertamos igual que nos dormimos. Abrazados en la cama.

Me doy cuenta que me ha despertado un sonido. No es un despertador. Tampoco un ruido desagradable. Es una melodía, un violín… ¿un violín? Pero… Syo está a mi lado. Debe ser que el señor Mizuki ha puesto música clásica. Tampoco. Es en directo. Bueno, debe ser que alguien en la casa toca el violín. Entonces Syo se levanta con los ojos como platos.

-Esa melodía…

-Sí, alguien está tocando el violín- sonrío.

-No… ESA melodía, esa en concreto, la conozco.

-¡Ah! Es verdad. El minuet. Todos los alumnos de violín lo tocamos cuando somos principiantes.

-Sí…-entonces Syo se apresura caminando rápido hacia la puerta. Lo sigo.

-Eh… eh, Syo, ¿qué ocurre?- no responde. Vamos siguiendo la melodía. Cuando estamos más cerca, de repente cambia. Ahora suena la partita nº 1 de Bach. Es de un nivel superior mientras que el minuet no era más que una obra para principiantes. Quien quiera que esté tocando debe ser un prodigio. Se nota la habilidad en los dedos y en el manejo del arco. Ahora tengo que ver quién es.

Llegamos a la puerta de donde sale el sonido. Syo no ha dicho una palabra. Abre la puerta bruscamente y… allí estás Seth manejando el violín que emite esos sonidos.

-¿Seth?-no puedo salir de mi asombro.

Seth nos mira con indiferencia.

-Lo sabía. Eres tú-Syo le habla a Seth.

-Veo que por fin me has recordado. Solo tengo una cosa que decir. Desde que nos vimos por última vez, mis sentimientos no han cambiado. Y cuando me enteré de lo tuyo, supe que tenía que volverte a ver como fuese. Espero que no me guardes rencor.

-O sea que por eso tratas tan mal a Akiko, ¿verdad? Que sepas que mi respuesta será la misma que la última vez. Es más, ahora la tengo a ella.

-No entiendo nada…- sigo sin entender.

-Vamos, Akiko- Syo me agarra y tira de mí. De lejos, Seth dice algo:

-Me tendrás aquí siempre. Yo sigo enamorado de ti.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Syo… ¿puedes explicarme esto?

-Es una larga historia. Conocí a Seth hace mucho y él se enamoró de mí. No lo veía desde hacía casi diez años y al parecer sigue enamorado.

-Pe… pero es un chico…

-¿Y qué? Eso es algo normal hoy día, ¿no?

-Sí, tienes razón. Así que por eso me odia. Porque le he robado a su amor. En realidad es razonable. Yo no hace ni un año que te conozco y él… lleva diez años enamorado de ti. No tengo derecho a arrebatarle lo que quiere.

-¿Pero qué dices? Lo nuestro es mutuo, sin embargo, yo no siento nada por él. No hay problema.

-Ya… - le suelto la mano- vamos a desayunar.

El resto del día pasa con normalidad. Después de comer vamos a dar un paseo. Por suerte Seth ha ido a dormir a casa de un amigo así que no estará aquí al menos por hoy. Los señores Mizuki van a una reunión importante y llegarán mañana por la mañana. Al volver del paseo Syo decide ir a su casa a hablar con sus padres y su hermano y explicarles la situación, espero que no tengan problemas. Ya está anocheciendo así que decido ir a darme una ducha.

Salgo de la ducha y me dirijo a la habitación. Allí está él esperándome sentado en la cama.

-Akiko…

-Oye, tengo que vestirme.

-Escucha, esto no debe afectarte.

-¿Eh?

-Quiero decir lo de Seth. Te he notado ausente todo el día y sé que es por eso. Te digo que es una tontería…

-¡No es una tontería! Si yo hubiese estado enamorada de alguien durante diez años y luego hubiese llegado otra persona que me lo quitara en menos de un año yo… yo… no sabría que hacer. Moriría de tristeza.

-Pero Akiko… yo te quiero a ti. No a él. ¡No me gustan los hombres! ¡Ni las demás mujeres! ¡Me gustas tú!

-Ya lo sé pero me siento mal.

-Akiko, después de lo que hemos pasado, ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es disfrutar de este tiempo hasta el próximo viernes.

-Sí, es verdad… lo siento- Syo me abraza- Mmm… puedo sentirte mucho mejor a través de esa toalla…

-¿Eh? ¡Eh!- me alejo avergonzada.

-Vamos, ya te he visto… ya sabes, desnuda. Bueno, en ropa interior.

-Pues yo lo máximo que te he visto ha sido con un bañador.

-Bueno… eso… es como estar en ropa interior.

-No. Da igual, esta conversación no nos lleva a ninguna parte. Ahora sal. Voy a vestirme.

Syo suspira, sale.

Ya lo he decidido. Es poco ético de mi parte hacer tal cosa en una casa ajena pero… voy a prepararme. Me pongo el conjunto que me regalaron las chicas, esta vez vamos a terminarlo. Esta vez no pasará nada. Llegaremos hasta el final. Me preparo y preparo la habitación. Regulo la luz hasta que es algo tenue. Pongo el ambientador para que haya aroma a rosas en la habitación y luego llamo a Syo.

-Pasa pero tápate los ojos, es muy importante.

-No entiendo…

-Tú hazme caso, vamos, confía en mí.

-Está bien -Syo abre la puerta y va con los ojos muy apretados, es adorable.

-Vale…-me acerco por detrás y le cubro los ojos con mis manos- Puedes dejar de apretar los ojos con tanta fuerza.

-Eh… ¿me vas a decir qué ocurre?

-Está bien. Tú entra en el baño a darte una ducha. Y ponte… guapo- suelto una risilla. Supongo que querrá prepararse para algo así- Luego te dejaré hacerme lo que quieras- lo he guiado hasta la puerta del baño y entonces cuando empieza a balbucear por mis últimas palabras y a intentar librarse de mis manos, lo empujo al baño y cierro.

-De verdad… eres…- Syo suspira y le escucho abrir el grifo. Esperaré a que se duche. Me tumbo en la cama de espaldas a la puerta del baño, mirando por la ventana. Tarda mucho, casi me estoy quedando dormida.

Cuando estoy absorta en mis pensamientos, noto como una mano se desliza por mi espalda. Me vuelvo y le veo a él con un pantalón puesto y la toalla a los hombros. Sobre su pelo rubio caen gotas de agua.

-Así que era esto, ¿no? ¿De verdad estás preparada?

-Claro que sí.

-Estás… sencillamente hermosa. Me encanta acariciar tu delicada piel más allá de tu rostro y de tus manos… -es curioso pero ahora no me da vergüenza nada de lo que dice.

-Pues yo quiero poder acariciar tu espalda… es tan ancha y puedo notar perfectamente la forma de tus omóplatos y también tu clavícula, tus hombros, tus brazos… me gusta.

Recorro cada una de esas partes a la vez que las menciono. Entonces el me agarra con delicadeza y se dispone a desabrochar mi sujetador. Le cuesta un poco pero lo consigue. Pienso que no es justo que se yo la primera en desnudarme así que le quito los pantalones. Él me empuja de repente y empieza a besarme. Luego recorre mi cuello y me estremezco. Me termina de desnudar y él también. Me dejo acariciar por todas partes. Nunca me había sentido así. A partir de ahí ni siquiera sé que está pasando, es todo tan maravilloso. Puedo sentir a Syo más que nunca. Hay un momento en que siento dolor, luego placer. Y entonces me doy cuenta que Syo y yo somos uno. Por fin. Es lo único que pienso: por fin.

* * *

**¿Habéis visto? Es un pelín más largo de lo normal. Vale, el segundo extra será... tachán-tachán: La historia de Seth y Syo, cómo se conocieron y todo eso.** **No sé cómo la narraré, estoy pensando en que la narre Syo como si la contara a alguien (Akiko, probablemente) aunque no termina de convencerme. Creo que en esta historia lo más importante serán los pensamientos de Seth, así que quizás la narre él. O puedo hacer una narración en tercera persona, aunque no es mi estilo creo que es lo más adecuado. Bueno, ya lo pensaré. Que más decir... lo de siempre: espero que os haya gustado y hayáis disfrutado. Seguid leyéndome, porfiiii! :3**


	15. Capítulo 14

**Tengo una buena noticia para quienes estáis siguiendo mi historia. Me ha dado un brote de inspiración. Sí. Ahora mismo empiezo el capítulo 15 y mañana lo tenéis publicado. Además creo que se ha quedado bastante intrigante xD No está bien que yo lo diga como autora, pero.. En fin, sinopsis: ****Akiko y Syo por fin son el uno del otro. Los días para la operación se van acercando poco a poco. ¿Qué pasará?**

* * *

_CAPÍTULO 14_

Me despierto y ya no está a mi lado. Escucho la ducha. Me levanto y me dirijo a la puerta del baño. Doy unos toques suaves.

-Está ocupado.

-Ya lo sé, tonto.

-Entonces, ¿por qué llamas?

-Umm… buena pregunta. Supongo que quiero entrar.

-¿No estás siendo un poco… viciosa?- Me sonrojo ante tales palabras.

-Idiota, digo que también quiero ducharme, así que acaba rápido.

Espero a que Syo salga de ducharse leyendo un libro en la cama. Ahora me está dando por leer tragedias románticas del tipo Romeo y Julieta. Creo que soy un poco masoquista.

Syo sale ya vestido.

-Voy a mi casa para que no se preocupen y ahora vuelvo, prepárate para desayunar juntos por ahí, ¿vale?

-¡Sí!- estoy muy feliz. Me ducho y me visto. Bajo para informar a Clark de que voy a desayunar fuera, para que se lo diga a los señores Mizuki si llegan. Mientras bajo las escaleras me encuentro a Seth que parece que acaba de volver.

-Estás muy feliz. Me das asco- sus palabra me duelen y me siento mal por él, me encantaría ayudarle de alguna forma. Pero lo único que podría hacer sería dejar a Syo y eso es imposible para mí. Lo agarro de las manos y el intenta soltarse. Como es más fuerte que yo, lo logra. Eso me hace perder el equilibrio y por un momento me siento precipitándome escaleras abajo, pero Seth me agarra.

-Sigues dándome asco pero tampoco voy a dejar que te mates cayéndote por las escaleras…- ha apartado la vista, no quiere mostrarse compasivo. No lo puedo evitar y se me escapan las lágrimas. Me agarro a su camisa y escondo un poco mi rostro en su pecho- E… estás llorando… ¡Me vas a llenar de mocos la camisa, tonta!

-Lo siento Seth. De verdad… si yo hubiese sabido lo que sentías por Syo cuando lo conocí, no hubiese aceptado sus sentimientos. Me siento muy mal. Cuando pienso en lo que te he hecho y me pongo en tu lugar, me entran ganas de… de…- no puedo seguir hablando, los sollozos me ahogan.

-Eh… eh… te odio por quitarme a la persona que amo, sí. Pero en realidad tú no me lo has quitado. Él te ha elegido a ti, eso es todo. Lo nuestro era imposible. Tampoco te pongas así, tenemos una relación de enemigos amorosos, ¿no?

-¿Seth?- estoy sorprendida. Se ha ablandado. Supongo que ha sido por verme llorar- Gracias- sonrío entre lágrimas.

-No te confundas, enana, aún somos enemigos.

-¿Cómo que enana? ¡Ah, claro! Hablo el chico modelo que mide 1'80. Eres muy alto pero eres un enclenque.

-Sigo siendo más fuerte que tú.

-Claro, porque yo soy una chica.

Empezamos a discutir de nuevo. Entonces oigo una voz. Es Syo que me llama desde la puerta.

-Me voy a desayunar, señorito Seth-eso último lo digo imitando a Clark. Luego le saco la lengua como una niña pequeña y me apresuro escaleras abajo. Por suerte, como me he secado las lágrimas y los ojos no se me hinchan mucho cuando lloro, Syo no lo nota.

-Venga, vamos a desayunar- me dice Syo con una sonrisa. Nos cogemos de la mano y salimos como una feliz pareja.

Los siguientes días son así. Los dos parecemos una pareja de recién casados o algo así. Todo es demasiado bonito. En el fondo quiero eso, quiero hacer bonitos recuerdos con él porque puede que sean los últimos. Entonces llega el viernes. Syo tiene que ir al hospital a las once en punto. Ahora son las nueve.

-Oye, Akiko, no quiero que vengas conmigo. No quiero que me veas con una ridícula bata. Tampoco quiero que veas a mis padres con cara de preocupación ni a los médicos con falsas sonrisas. Quiero que te quedes aquí, en tu actual casa. Quiero que me despidas como si fuera a comprar o algo así, ¿de acuerdo?- me parece bien, de esa forma evitaré pensar.

-Vale- estamos todo el tiempo posible juntos, solo abrazados, respirándonos el uno al otro. Mira su reloj, las diez.

-Creo que ya debería irme.

-Le agarro por un brazo y agacho la cabeza.

-Akiko…

-Bésame una vez más- le digo. Pero antes de poder juntar sus labios con los míos, tiro de él y le planto un beso. Es el beso más dulce que nos hemos dado hasta ahora. Cuando nos separamos me dice algo.

-Akiko, escúchame porque esto es muy importante. Pase lo que pase, si quieres saber algo llama a Kaoru. No cuestiones nada de lo que te diga y hazle caso.

-Sí…

-Escucha, hazle caso y no pongas en duda nada de lo que te diga. Ya he hablado con él y está de acuerdo- no entiendo muy bien que quiere decirme con eso pero si él me lo dice, obedeceré. Tiene que tener una buena razón.

Le dejo ir… y lo único que puedo hacer ahora es buscar a alguien que esté conmigo. No quiero estar sola y sumirme en mis pensamientos porque eso me hará mucho mal.

-Seth… ¿quieres tocar el violín conmigo?

-¿Quién querría tocar el violín contigo?

-Necesito distraerme...

Seth me mira fijamente y puedo ver un destello de compasión en sus ojos. Sé que él está sufriendo tanto como yo.

-Vale, pero no te equivoques, ¿eh?

Nos pasamos toda la mañana tocando sin decirnos ni una palabra. Luego vamos a comer y los señores Mizuki intentan evitar el tema de conversación.

-Chicos, hoy van a dar una cena en casa de los Harrison. Me gustaría que ambos vinieseis- dice el señor Mizuki.

Seth y yo asentimos.

Cuando termino de comer, decido salir a dar un paseo mientras escucho música. Puede que eso me haga pensar pero necesito despejarme. Estoy preocupada. No me atrevo a llamar a Kaoru porque no sé cuanto puede durar la operación. Prefiero esperar a que él me llame. Pero no esperaré a más de mañana.

-Akiko, vamos al cine- me dice Seth. Supongo que él también busca una forma de no pensar.

-Vale…

Agradezco que haya elegido una película más bien infantil. Sin mucho drama. Cuando acaba la película, volvemos a la casa para prepararnos para la cena. La velada transcurre con normalidad. Es una fiesta de mucho nivel, nunca había estado en un sitio así, aunque los invitados se comportan de manera informal. Cuando volvemos a casa, estoy agotada, pero ni siquiera me atrevo a meterme en la cama. No en esa cama. Tampoco creo que pueda dormir por muy cansada que esté. Voy a la habitación de Seth y llamo a la puerta.

-Pasa, yo tampoco puedo dormir- abro la puerta y veo a Seth frente a la ventana- ven. Sale por la ventana y lo sigo. Veo que hay una especie de escalerilla hacia el tejado. Me da miedo pero la subo. Ambos nos sentamos en el techo y observamos el paisaje. Se ve a lo lejos una ciudad con mucha vida.

-¿Tienes… alguna noticia?

-Aún no.

Desde que Syo se fue he tenido el móvil a mi lado con el volumen al máximo. Lo he estado revisando a todo momento, pero, nada.

Para matar el tiempo, Seth y yo nos contamos cosas de nuestra vida, cosas sin importancia. Pequeñas anécdotas y eso. Así hasta que vemos el amanecer. Aunque noto que los párpados se me cierran, no me siento psicológicamente preparada para dormir.

A las once, cuando ya han pasado 24 horas, llamo a Kaoru. No lo coge. Al poco de llamar, me llega un mensaje: "Sigue con tu vida con normalidad. El lunes ve al parque Conell a las seis y media de la tarde."

No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué no me dice nada? ¿Acaso quiere evitarme un disgusto? ¿Quiere aplazar la noticia lo máximo posible para que mi vida no se derrumbe en pedazos tan pronto? No... No debo empezar a imaginar cosas. Haré lo que Syo me dijo. Seguiré a rajatabla lo que me diga Kaoru.

Paso el sábado y el domingo tal y como pasé el viernes. Comento a Seth lo del mensaje y él insiste en venir conmigo. Se lo permito ya que no dice nada de que deba ir sola.

Y por fin llega el día, es lunes, seis y media de la tarde. Parque Conell. Seth y yo estamos en el banco en que Syo y yo nos sentamos las veces que vinimos aquí.

Veo a alguien venir a lo lejos.

* * *

**Sé que no es un buen final pero me estaba alargando y corté el capítulo ahí. Ahora mismito voy a seguir con el capítulo 15. Y creo que después, según como termine ese capítulo, voy a escribir el extra 2. Ya os hablé de él. Será la historia de Seth y Syo en sus años mozos, cuando se conocieron y eso... Jajajaja. Más mozos que ahora, claro. Vale, no. Dejadme, estoy loca. ¡Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo!**


	16. Capítulo 15

**¡Hola, lectoras! Aquí está el capítulo número quince de Rondó de amor. Este es ya el desenlace de la trama que corresponde al problema de corazón de Syo. Espero que os guste. Y no os preocupéis que tengo ideas para rato... creo xD Sabed que ya tengo en mi cabeza casi toda la historia de Seth y Syo formada. Ahora solo me falta traspasar esas ideas al ordenador con mi bonito teclado. Sin más dilación: el 15º capítulo. Disfrutadlo :3**

* * *

_CAPÍTULO 15_

Veo a alguien venir a lo lejos.

Es Syo. No. No. Es Kaoru. Espera… ¿qué demonios? Kaoru se ha vestido con ropa de Syo y se ha puesto unas horquillas rojas como él. Sin embargo puedo distinguirlo solo por la forma de andar.

-Ese… ese no es Syo, ¿verdad?- dice Seth confundido y preocupado.

-No…

Me acerco a Kaoru. Ahora veo más claro que se trata de Kaoru. Intenta poner inútilmente una de las expresiones de Syo, de esas en las que muestra una sonrisa con todos los dientes. Una de sus sonrisas pícaras. Aunque como bien he dicho antes es inútil, no sabe sonreír así.

-Kaoru, ¿crees que no me iba a dar cuenta? ¿Qué clase de estupidez es esta?- Las lágrimas se agolpan en mis ojos. Esto es muy raro pero seguro que la razón por la que hace esto es mala. Algo malo ha pasado- Háblame. Dime… dime qué ha pasado- lo zarandeo por los hombros. No dice nada. Entonces alguien me agarra por detrás. Me vuelvo. Es él, no es un sueño. Me siento inmensamente feliz. Luego algo de furia invade una parte de esa felicidad. Casi me muero del disgusto. Se me han pasado mil posibilidades por la cabeza a cada cual peor. Y aquí está él riéndose.

-Por un momento pensé que ibas a matar a mi hermano. Sí que lo has reconocido rápido.

¡PLAF! El tortazo más monumental que he dado en mi vida. La primera vez que he puesto una mano encima a Syo para hacerle daño.

-¡Eres un insensible!- le grito aún con un mar de lágrimas resbalando por mis mejillas.

-Estás llorando... lo… lo siento- Syo me abraza y me aprieta- Te amo. Te amo. Te amo- lo repite una y otra vez. Sigo desconcertada por su comportamiento pero lo perdono porque mi deseo de verle puede más. Seth nos observa junto a Kaoru. Tiro de ambos y los uno al abrazo.

Cuando por fin nos separamos, Syo me dice:

-De verdad que lo siento. Solo quería hacerte sonreír después de toda la angustia.

-Pues sí que eres bruto. Gástale una broma después de que vea que estás bien, zopenco- dice Seth.

-Te dije que estaba en contra de esto, onii-tan. Tú me obligaste a hacerlo.

-Seth, ¿cómo te atreves? ¿Me has llamado zopenco? ¿Qué clase de palabras utilizas? Y no soy un bruto.

-Te digo la verdad, ¿a que sí, Akiko?

-Pues sí. Eres un bruto, pero… me gusta también esa parte de ti- sonrío mientras le aparto un mechón rebelde de su siempre perfectamente peinado pelo.

Vamos a una cafetería y Syo y Kaoru nos cuenta a Seth y a mí que todo salió bien. Le han dado el alta muy pronto pero a cambio debe ir todas las mañanas a hacerse una revisión para comprobar que todo está bien. Eso durante dos semanas. Luego puede volver a casa. Ahora soy la chica… no, que digo, la persona… tampoco, ¡soy el ser más feliz del universo y lo que haya más allá!

-Syo, mañana quiero ir a dar un paseo por la playa.

-Tendremos que coger un tren.

-Ya lo sé, pero quiero ir contigo.

-¡Eh! No acapares a mi hermano, yo también quiero estar con él dice Kaoru indignado.

-Bu… bueno, iremos todos, también Seth y…

-No, debéis ir vosotros juntos. Debes entender eso, Kaoru- dice Seth muy serio.

-Ya…- Kaoru se ha rendido completamente ante las palabras de Seth, y es que han sonado muy severas.

-Os habéis vuelto muy cercanos en mi ausencia, ¿no?- dice Syo. No puedo creerlo, ¿en serio? ¿Celos de Seth? ¡Pero si Seth está enamorado de él!

-Syo, nos dimos apoyo el uno al otro en esos momentos tan malos. ÉL estaba sufriendo tanto como yo… ya sabes lo que siente por ti.

-Es verdad…- se ha dado cuenta- Entonces, nosotros dos vamos mañana a la playa y pasado mañana vamos los cuatros a… no sé. Decidme un sitio.

-Hay un festival de música esta semana en las afueras- informa Seth.

-Bien, me parece perfecto.

Al llegar a casa pido a los señores Mizuki usar su pantalla de videollamadas para llamar a los chicos.

Se enciende la pantalla y los veo a todos apretujados mirando preocupados. Están Otoya-kun, Natsuki, Haru-chan, Kana, Masato-san, Ren, Tomo-chan y Tokiya-kun.

-Hola, chicos. Cerrad los ojos un momento, rápido.

-¿Eeeeh?- Otoya pone un puchero tonto de los suyos. Los demás me han hecho caso así que Tokiya riñe a Otoya y este cierra los ojos también.

Cojo a Syo y lo abrazo por la espalda colocando mi barbilla sobre su hombro.

-¡Ya! Mirad quién está conmigo- les digo sonriendo. Todos empiezan a gritar y a manifestar su felicidad porque la operación ha salido bien. Cada uno a su nivel, claro. Mientras Masato y Tokiya apenas esbozan una sonrisa, Natsuki y Otoya bailan y se abrazan y gritan y…

-¡Quiero abrazaros a los dos! Joooooooooo- dice Natsuki con la cara muy pegada a la cámara.

-Aparta, Natsuki, que no veo-le dice Syo.

-Syo-chan, que cruel. Lo primero que me dices después de tanto tiempo y es algo tan feo…

Les explicamos que pronto estaremos de vuelta.

-¿Sabes, Akiko? Estás más guapa que la última vez que te vi- me dice Haru-chan.

Me sonrojo y empiezo a desear estar allí con ellos, todos juntos.

Pasan las dos semanas increíblemente perfectas. Nos despedimos de Seth y tomamos el avión de vuelta a Japón. Pronto. Pronto estaremos juntos todo el grupo.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿Entretenido? Esta vez no se ha quedado tan intrigante, ¿no? Por cierto, en la historia extra voy a explicar el "origen" (por así decirlo) de Seth. También lo voy a describir físicamente ya que es un personaje inventado por mí que no aparece en Uta no prince-sama, así que no podéis haceros una idea clara de cómo es. Lo sé, lo sé, debí haber hecho eso antes... ¡PERDÓN! D: Solo diré que os lo imaginéis sexy tipo... Yuki, Kyo o Hatsuharu de fruit Basket. Algo así. ¡Me despido hasta el próximo capítulo! :3 ¡Au revoir~! ^^**


	17. Capítulo 16

**¡Hola! Queridas lectoras, aquí os traigo el capítulo dieciséis. En este capítulo aparece un nuevo personaje que será crucial en la historia. A ver que os parece. Bueno... todo es muy bonito ahora que se han solucionado los problemas, pero como suele pasar aparecen nuevos problemas. Ala, soy mala, ¿eh? xD Os dejo con la sinopsis: Por fin se han solucionado los problemas de corazón de Syo. La operación ha sido un éxito y Akiko y él vuelven a Japón. Allí les esperan sus compañeros. EL sueño va a comenzar. Por fin formarán oficialmente el grupo llamado _St rish._ Pero no todo podía ser bueno, ¿verdad? La aparición de un nuevo personaje trastornará la vida de todos. Sin más dilación: ¡el 16º capítulo!**

* * *

_CAPÍTULO 16_

Mientras estamos en el avión observo a Syo en silencio. Me doy cuenta de que su pelo no está ordenado siempre. Más bien siempre lo tiene rebelde y desordenado pero eso le queda perfectamente. Supongo que esa es su forma de peinarse.

Llegamos a Japón y nos dirigimos a la academia. El director ha dejado a los chicos quedarse allí aun habiendo acabado ya el curso. Quería que todos estuviesen juntos para recibir noticias de lo de Syo y así, cuando él volviera, poderse reunir todos y confirmar que serán un grupo. Eso es, St rish. Ha sido un detalle que le director deje quedarse a las chicas también. Realmente la única involucrada en el grupo sería Haruka, la compositora.

Llegamos a la academia y vamos casi corriendo hasta el salón las clases A y S. Allí están los ocho esperándonos. Todos se lanzan a nuestros brazos. Bueno, si quitamos a Ren, Tokiya y Masato que observan la escena de lejos. Cuando todos se quitan de encima de nosotros, Ren se acerca y me da una flor. Le revuelve el pelo a Syo. Tokiya y Masato nos reciben con normalidad.

Contamos a todos los detalles más importantes de lo ocurrido en Estados Unidos, obviamente digo los más importantes porque hay cosas que omitimos.

Cuando acabamos, los seis chicos y Haruka van a hablar con el director sobre St rish. Yo estoy muy cansada así que me voy a mi habitación dispuesta a dormir. Tomo y Kana me acompaña.

Lo intento y no consigo dormirme. Es extraño pero me había acostumbrado a la cama de casa de los Mizuki. Ahora esta me resulta otra vez extraña. Alguien abra la puerta y levanto la vista un poco asustada.

Syo entra y cierra rápidamente. Suelta un suspiro.

-Lo siento, Akiko. Intento huir de Natsuki.

Me incorporo en la cama.

-Ah… creí que venías a verme a mí- digo un poco decepcionada.

-¡No! Yo… quería verte pero ahora mi máxima prioridad era esconderme de Natsuki, así que he unido ambas cosas.

-Da igual… jiji- dejo escapar una risita tonta.

-Eh, eh… ¿qué significa esa risa?

-Nada, nada… me voy a dormir entonces, tú escóndete el tiempo que quieras- seguidamente me vuelvo a tapar con las sábanas. Entonces noto unas manos abrazándome.

-¿Está bien si me quedo aquí esta noche?- dice él a mi oído. Me estremezco.

-Bu… bueno, vale. Pero no hagas nada raro.

A la mañana siguiente salimos juntos de la habitación y nos encontramos en la entrada a nuestros amigos mirando sorprendidos.

-Eh… esto. Yo… nosotros no… veréis. Huía de Natsuki y… y me… me escondí en su habitación, pero… no…-Syo no para de balbucear. Parece a punto de desmayarse.

-Syo… sigas lo que digas no te creerán- digo en actitud pasiva.

-Pero Akiko, ¡estoy diciendo la verdad!- me dice Syo alterado.

-Aun así no te creerán.

-Bueno, Syo, pequeño pervertido- dice Ren- tenemos una reunión de grupo para planear nuestro debut, así que vamos.

Los chicos junto con Haruka se van a la reunión y yo paso el resto del día con las chicas.

El debut será en un mes. Ahora el grupo se dedicará a ensayar sobre todo. Aunque, claro, también paso tiempo con Syo. A veces ayudo a Haruka en la composición. Así llega por fin el esperado día. Todos están nerviosos. Incluso Masato parece un poco perturbado. Syo es el único que sabe disimular ante los demás su nerviosismo, pero a mí no me engaña.

-Eh, Syo, ¿estás bien?

-Claro, ¿es que no lo ves?

-A mí no me engañas. ¡Jajajaja!- suelto una risa despreocupada para que se relaje más, pero solo consigo ponerlo en tensión- Oye, te estaré animando todo el tiempo, ¿vale? Que sepas que soy tu fan número uno- ahora sí. Lo he calmado. Me sonríe ampliamente, como siempre.

-Vamos, chicos, a vuestras posiciones. Salís en diez, nueve, ocho…-anuncia uno de los rectores.

-Animo- les digo- os va a salir perfectamente.

Todos nos chocan las manos a Haruka y a mí. El último es Syo. Choca las manos de Haruka y yo pongo mi mano en alto dispuesta a chocarla también, pero el me agarra del brazo, tira de mí y me besa. Luego sale corriendo para alcanzar a los demás. Me quedo en el sitio boquiabierta. Haru-chan se ha sonrojado.

El concierto va muy bien, mientras cada uno canta en solitario, los otros descansan y yo no quito mi atención de Syo. Así termina el concierto, ha sido todo un éxito. Aunque no me ha gustado nada escuchar a todas esas chicas gritar cuando Syo ha salido a cantar solo. Con los otros también han gritado pero… bueno, soy su novia y me molesta.

Los chicos estás ya dispuestos a irse a sus camerinos a cambiarse para después ir al hotel que nos han celebrado para celebrar el éxito del concierto. Yo me siento un poco fuera de lugar ya que solo ayude en algunas partes de las canciones, pero el director insistió.

Entonces, aparece alguien. ¿Una fan? Es una chica preciosa con largos cabellos ondulados de color cobrizo. Se podría decir que es una modelo. Es realmente guapa. Me extraña que sea una fan, se supone que nadie podía entrar ahora. Mañana es la firma de autógrafos y todo eso. Entonces veo que Natsuki abre muchísimo los ojos, desconcertado. Susurra un nombre:

-Hitomi…

-¡Oh! Mi querido Syo. He vuelto- miro a Syo que ha pesto una parece enfadado. Está alerta por algo- Se que te rechacé, pero he decidido que en realidad me gustas. Así que acepto salir contigo- la chica se muestra altiva. Se acerca a Syo y él intenta apartarse, pero ella lo agarra y lo besa. Yo me he quedado sin palabras, como los demás presentes. Ahora lo único que deseo es arrancarle cada uno de los pelos de la cabeza a esa bruja. No me puedo creer lo que está pasando.

* * *

**¿Que os ha parecido? Os preguntaréis: ¿quién es esa fresca de Hitomi? Digo fresca por no decir otra palabra peor... jajajaja. En el próximo capítulo sabréis quién es. Pero creo que antes publicaré el capítulo extra, bueno, ya veré que hago. Espero que disfrutéis con mi historia y gracias por leerme :3 ¡Hasta pronto! :D**


	18. Capítulo 17

**He vuelto, chicas. El capítulo diecisiete recién sacado del horno (perdonad esta chorrada pero es que hoy he hecho muffins xD) Pues espero que os guste, este se ha convertido en el segundo capítulo más largo, sí, me he extendido. El más largo es el primer extra. Os dejo leer, hoy no pongo sinopsis que no se me ocurre y ya está bastante largo el capítulo, jajajaja! Disfrutad.**

* * *

_CAPÍTULO 17_

Me acerco a la tipeja y le agarro la melena tirando de ella hacia atrás para separarla de mi Syo.

-¡¿Qué haces, idiota?!- me dice con los ojos muy abiertos y gritándome.

-¡Eso debería decir yo! ¡¿Qué te has creído besando a mi novio?!

-¿Tu novio…?-dice con desdén- ¡Jajajajaja! No me hagas reír. Syo siempre ha estado enamorado de mí. Como va a tener por novia a otra chica que además es lo contrario a mí.

-Pues doy gracias a no ser como tú, sería repugnante la miro con cara de asco. Entonces ella enfurece y se lanza hacia mí dispuesta a despellejarme. Todos se acercan para separarme y Syo tira de mí y me aleja de allí. Los demás contienen a la tal Hitomi.

Syo me ha llevado a su camerino. Creo que está enfadado por lo que he hecho.

-¡Eh, Akiko! ¿En qué estabas pensando? ¡¿Estás atontada?!

He tenido la cara agachada y vuelta todo el rato. La levanto y lo miro. El rostro que le muestro es un rostro con un montón de lágrimas infantiles recorriéndome las mejillas.

-Yo… no quería. Pero cuando la vi... besarte… se me cayó el mundo encima. Tenía miedo de que le correspondieras el beso y… y…- no puedo seguir.

-Lo siento, tienes razón- se acerca y me abraza- no te preocupes. Solo tú puedes besarme, tocarme y lo que quieras. Soy tuyo y tu eres mía.

-Ya… pero, ¿es verdad que estabas enamorado de esa chica? Si es así, ella tiene razón. Has bajado mucho el listón conmigo.

-Bueno, ella me gustaba… pero tú eres mucho mejor. Me atrevo a decir que eres el amor de mi vida.

-Sí… jaja- me río suavemente. Ha conseguido calmarme igual que yo conseguí calmarlo a él.

Después de eso todos vamos al hotel de la fiesta. Nos cambiamos. Haruka y yo nos ponemos unos vestidos preciosos. Me siento casi una princesa porque hay un salón en el que podemos bailar como los cuentos de hadas. Los chicos se van turnando con nosotras dos. Me toca con Natsuki.

-Hola, Natsuki- digo y sonrío.

-Oh, Akiko, estás preciosa- me sonrojo. Es la primera vez que parece decir algo así en serio.

-Gra…gracias.

Comenzamos a bailar, sus movimientos son suaves y gráciles. Cualquiera lo diría…

-Oye, Hitomi… probablemente Syo no quiera hablarte mucho, pero creo que lo mejor es que sepas la historia. Cuando quieras puedo contártela.

-La verdad es que me gustaría saber, pero si Syo no quiere contármelo, nadie más lo hará. Quiero respetar su decisión.

-Supongo que tienes razón. De todas formas si alguna vez quieres que te lo cuente, yo estaré dispuesto.

-Gracias…

El baile acaba. Ahora me toca Otoya, luego Tokiya y por último Syo. A Haruka le tocará el último baile con Tokiya. Los demás están cansados y deciden retirarse, así que nos dejan solos.

-Princesa, ¿me concedes este baile?- me sonrojo antes sus palabra. Es tan romántico. Me ofrece su mano con una reverencia.

-Claro que sí, mi príncipe, jajaja- le agarro la mano en señal de aprobación y él tira de mí para comenzar a bailar muy juntos.

-¿Te encuentras ya bien?

-Sí, ahora mismo estoy en un cuento de hadas con mi príncipe bailando conmigo en un gran salón. ¿Qué más puedo desear?- entonces Syo me coge como una princesa y sale corriendo a su habitación. Me tumba en su cama con delicadeza y se sienta a mi lado observándome y acariciándome el pelo. Me abraza y empieza a acariciarme y a besarme el cuello.

-Syo… para. Siento ser mala, pero hora querría disfrutar de este momento un poco más, soy inmensamente feliz.

Nos abrazamos durante un rato y entonces comienzo a besarle. No quiero que se contenga, no está bien.

A final, esa noche volvemos a ser uno solo.

Hoy es el día de la firma de discos, merchandasing y fotos. Los chicos estarán muy ocupados, pero yo estaré ahí por si alguien quiere que la compositora y su ayudante les firmen (aunque lo dudo). Así también podré vigilar a esa Hitomi si se le ocurre aparecer.

Por suerte Natsuki me dice que ha conseguido convencerla y por ahora nos dejará en paz.

-Sin embargo, Akiko, no debes confiarte. No creo que esta paz dure mucho...- me dice Natsuki preocupado.

Al final del día los chicos vuelven al hotel, exhaustos. Yo me ducho y cuando salgo me acerco a la habitación de Syo. Por el camino me encuentro a Ren.

-¡Oh! Akiko, vas a visitar a Syo, ¿no? ¿Para hacer cosas obscenas?

-¿Eh? Ren, ¿cómo…?- me pongo como un tomate. Y eso que yo no suelo ruborizarme, pero lo noto- ¿Acaso nos… oíste?

-Interesante… o sea que sí que hacéis cosas subiditas de tono. Vaya, vaya, ese Syo parecía tonto cuando lo compramos y de tonto no tiene un pelo.

Vale, la he fastidiado, Ren no lo sabía. Oh, Dios, que no diga nada, por favor.

-Tranquila, estaré calladito, soy bueno. Pero solo si también haces esas cosas conmigo- me guiña un ojo, seductor.

-¡REN! ¡Pero bueno!

-Tranquila, estaba de broma. ¡Jajajajajaja! Que fácil es alterarte- se aleja aun riéndose.

Llego a la perta de la habitación pero antes de girar el pomo me detengo. Syo discute con alguien en el interior.

-Mira, ya te lo he dicho, estás equivocado, Natsuki.

Discute con Natsuki. Estoy dispuesta a irme cuando escucho mi nombre:

-Pero Syo… tengo razón. Me preocupo por Akiko, no quiero que salga lastimada.

Ahora tengo que escucharlo, está mal, lo sé, pero… Me apoyo en la puerta de espaldas y miro al suelo para concentrarme en escuchar, aunque me siento realmente mal haciendo esto.

-Natsuki, quien me gusta es Akiko. Y siempre ha sido así.

-Syo, solo te digo que, tú siempre has estado enamorado de Hitomi. Te confesaste antes de ir a la academia y te rechazó. Un mes después llegó Akiko y enseguida te enamoraste de ella. Fue todo muy rápido, muy repentino. Por eso, no quiero ser mal pensado, pero creo que empezaste a salir con Akiko para olvidar. Puede que ahora te guste de verdad, pero tengo miedo de algo.

-¿De qué?

-Ahora Hitomi ha vuelto y está dispuesta a salir contigo. No quiero que resurjan tus sentimientos por ella y le hagas daño a Akiko, ¿entiendes?

-¿Acaso crees que haría algo así después de lo que hemos pasado Akiko y yo?

-Lo sé y confío en ti, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme.

Llevo un rato llorando en silencio, entonces pasa por mi lado Otoya.

-Ah, hola, Akiko, ¿vienes a ver a Syo? ¿Akiko…? Estás llorando, ¿qué te pasa?- Otoya se acerca a mí preocupado.

Syo y Natsuki han debido oír a Otoya porque abren la puerta rápidamente. Sigo de espaldas a la puerta y no puedo verlos.

-Has… estado escuchando, ¿verdad?- a Natsuki le tiembla la voz.

Salgo corriendo instintivamente.

-Tú la has hecho llorar, ¿no? Voy tras ella- dice Otoya a Syo.

-Mierda, ¡maldita sea!- Syo se oye gritar a lo lejos.

Me paro y me lanzo a llorar en brazos de Otoya, ahora mismo lo necesito.

-Dios mío, ¿qué pasa?- oigo la voz de Masato.

-Syo la ha hecho llorar- dice Otoya. Me gustaría decirle que no es exactamente así pero no puedo hablar.

-Vamos a la sala de estar- dice Masato.

Cuando llegamos, allí están Haruka y Tokiya. Haruka corre hacia mí y me arranca de los brazos de Otoya para abrazarme.

-Oh… ¿qué te pasa Akiko? ¿Por qué lloras tan desconsoladamente?

No puedo decir nada. Entonces oigo a Natsuki.

-Chicos… ah…- suspira- Akiko- dice mi nombre muy suavemente- Syo me ha pedido que te diga que vayas a su habitación. Quiere hablar contigo.

-No… ahora no- me salen las palabras difícilmente.

-Vamos, no lo había visto nunca tan desesperado—Natsuki se acerca a mi oído y me dice: creo que incluso se le ha escapado alguna lágrima.

No, no por mi culpa. Yo soy de lágrima fácil, pero él… según Kaoru, en la vida lo ha visto llorar. Ni siquiera de pequeños cuando se hacía una herida. Salgo corriendo de nuevo, esta vez a la habitación de Syo.

-Entro de sopetón y veo sus ojos celestes como el cielo, ligeramente enrojecidos. Le agarro el rostro con ambas manos.

-No quiero que llores, no llores por mi culpa.

-¡No! Soy yo el que siempre te hace llorar a ti, pero, déjame explicarte. Cuando te conocí me di cuenta que los sentimientos que había tenido por Hitomi eran muy pobres. M enamoré de ti. Es así, por eso Hitomi no significó nada para mí cuando descubrí lo que podía llegar a sentir.

-Lo sé, lo siento. Es culpa mía. No debí haber escuchado a escondidas.

Syo agacha la cabeza y la pone sobre mi hombro, puedo notar su respiración, es tan cálida…

-Te amo, nunca me cansaré de repetirlo

-Yo también te amo. Y creo que ya no puedo concebir una vida sin ti. No me dejes nunca no me abandones- me aferro a su cuerpo con fuerza.

-Nunca-repite. Entonces un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo y siento que esa promesa va a ser rota. Me dan miedo este tipo de presentimientos que llegan a parecer tan reales.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? Ha acabado muy como... no sé explicarlo, ¡jajaja! Y eso que soy la escritora. Por cierto, he de deciros que estoy inspirada con la historia principal y publicaré el segundo extra más adelante, quizás para después del capítulo veinte. Os iré informando, gracias por leerme :3 También he estado pensando en empezar otro fanfic, pero no sé me ocurre una buena historia. Otra vez: gracias por leerme ^^**


	19. Capítulo 18

**Aquí tenéis el capítulo 18 :) Me ha salido más largo pero bueno, mejor, ¿no? Os advierto que la historia dará un giro inesperado. Espero que os guste el giro que va a tomar. Espero comentarios, de verdad. Quiero críticas aunque sean malas. Esas son las que mejor me vienen para mejorar y tal :3 ¡Gracias!**

* * *

_CAPÍTULO 18_

Ese presentimiento no mentía. Todo fue bien al principio, pero un día me llegó una carta. En ella me informaban de que había obtenido una beca para estudiar violín en el extranjero. Concretamente en Italia. Cuando fui a informar a Syo me dijo lo siguiente:

-Ve. Es tu sueño después de todo. ¿Sabes? Haremos una cosa. Como apenas tenemos tiempo para nosotros, démonos un tiempo. Yo me concentraré en el grupo. Tú irás a Italia. Y cuando todo se haya calmado, cuando el grupo esté completamente asentado en el mundo de la música y tú seas una violinista famosa, nos volveremos a encontrar.

-Pero yo no quiero dejarte, dijimos para siempre.

-Y así será, esto es solo una pausa.

-No existen las pausas en los "para siempre". Además, ni siquiera estoy segura de poder cumplir mi sueño, ya sabes que tengo miedo escénico y…

-Tranquila, es normal estar nervioso. Escucha: vete, y cuando pierdas tu miedo escénico y tengas seguridad en ti misma, iré a buscarte.

Y de esa forma, decidí seguir mi camino. El camino de la música, del violín.

Han pasado 5 años desde aquella vez. Voy a dar un concierto que será retransmitido mundialmente. Llevo mucho preparando esta pieza: Fantasía de Carmen, Pablo Sarasate.

Salgo al escenario con mi vestido impecable y hago una actuación impecable. Pero, no es la primera vez que hago esto. Ya lo he hecho otras veces y Syo aún no ha venido. Hace mucho que conseguí cumplir mis objetivos y sin embargo aún no se nada de él. Al principio intenté estar al tanto de los progresos del grupo, pero llegó un momento en que decidí que era mejor dejarlo y que las cosas siguiesen su curso. Es hora de olvidarlo.

Al acabar el concierto, mi mejor amigo aquí en Italia, se acerca a mí.

-Akiko, cuando te cambies… ¿te gustaría venir a dar un paseo conmigo? Tengo algo que decirte.

-Claro, Angelo.

Es obvio lo que Angelo quiere decirme. Hace tiempo que me di cuenta de lo que sentía por mí. Aceptaré su proposición. Ya es hora de olvidar a Syo. Y, ¿quién sabe? Puede que Angelo sea el hombre de mi vida y… ¿a quién quiero engañar? Ya sé que eso no es así. Solo deseo olvidar

-Akiko, te amo. Quiero que seamos el uno del otro. Sé que tenías a alguien pero, debes olvidarlo.

-Sí, tú me gustas.

Así comenzamos a salir.

Llevamos juntos cuatro meses. Un día Angelo me sorprende.

-Mira, Akiko- me enseña unos folletos- ya mismo es tu cumpleaños y he decidido llevarte este mes a Japón, tu país de nacimiento, ya verás que bien.

No sé que decir. Es muy bonito de su parte, pero él no sabe que no quiero volver porque solo conseguiré que me inunden los malos recuerdos.

Todo es muy rápido. Cuando quiero darme cuenta ya estamos allí.

-¿Sabe? Sé que es un poco egoísta por mi parte, pero aproveché que mi padre me mandó arreglar unos papeles de su empresa aquí. Ya sabes que si no hago lo que me dice es capaz de impedirme que siga con la música…

-No pasa nada, conozco bien este sitio.

Estamos en el pueblo de al lado de la academia. Todo esto me resulta chocante, demasiada casualidad…

No, no, no, no. Me repito esa palabra. No vayas allí. Cualquier cosa menos eso.

Pero… aquí estoy, frente a la verja de entrada de la academia Saotome. Todo está como lo recuerdo. Es mediodía y además en esta fecha debe de haber comenzado el curso. Me cuelo dentro saltando la verja. Recorro el camino hasta la entrada, muchos estudiantes me miran extrañados, obvio, ni soy de su edad ni llevo uniforme. Espero que ninguno me descubra y se chive. Entonces un chico muy guapo de unos 16 años, se me acerca. Maldición.

-Ho… hola, tú… ¿por un casual eres Akiko Koishiro?

-¿Eh?-¿cómo sabe mi nombre…?- Sí… yo… soy esa.

-¡Waaaaaaaaaa! ¿Me firmas un autógrafo en la funda del violín? Por favor, soy un gran admirador. Usted me inspira cuando toca, señorita Koishiro.

-Cla…claro que te firmo un autógrafo. Y llámame Akiko, por favor- vaya, que inesperado. Me alegro de que me hayan reconocido.

En seguida me rodea un grupo de alumnos pidiéndome autógrafos. Me siento como un idol muy famoso. Me tienen mucho tiempo firmando autógrafos, me hacen tocar para ellos y me preguntan muchas cosas, estoy feliz.

-Perdón por las molestias- me dice el chico que se me acerco primero, Kohori- No sé como recompensártelo…

-Ya sé- dice otro- llevémosla al concierto privado que hay hoy aquí.

-No, chicos… no hace falta. En serio, todo esto es como un reglo para mí.

-¡Qué va! Vente, seguro que te encanta.

-De acuerdo, si insistís… iré. Pero, ¿cuando empieza?

-Pues si son las… nueve, en quince minutos- dice Kohori- Vamos, es al aire libre, en el patio trasero, démonos prisa.

Llegamos al patio de atrás, ese que estaba despejado y con un pequeño escenario. Hay ya algunos chicos esperando.

-Y… ¿quién da el concierto?

-¡Oh! Un grupo que se graduó aquí, Starish. Debes conocerlos, ¿no? Son muy famosos ahora.

Oh, no. No puede ser, no. Sabía que era mala idea venir aquí. Debo irme y…

…muy tarde, los veo salir. Están ahí, los seis. Haruka también está, se acerca al micro y dice unas palabras alentadoras para los estudiantes.

Comienzan a cantar, no quiero escuchar ni ver. Pero es inevitable distinguir su voz de las otras cinco. Estoy a punto de romper a llorar. El concierto acaba y me dispongo a irme.

-Eh, Akiko-sama, no te vayas. Ya verás, te llevaré a bambalinas, seguro que los de Starish alucinan al ver a alguien como tú de fama mundial. No me caen muy bien. Así que verás como los dejo por los suelos, jajajajaja- uno de los amigos de Kohori tira de mí. Kohori no sabe que hacer, mira nervioso y dice algo pero ya estamos muy lejos para oírlo.

-Ey, vosotros, los del grupo famoso. ¿Sabéis? No sois nadie comparados con la persona que os voy a presentar ahora.

-Eh, bastardo, te conozco. No es la primera vez que intentas hacernos quedar mal- es la voz de Ren.

-¿Pues sabéis que? Esta vez va en serio, id al público y esperad, ya veréis como os tenéis que tragar las palabras. Esta persona va a dar un concierto ahora.

-Está bien, iremos- vuelve a hablar Ren. Oigo ruido de pasos alejándose.

-Eh, Akiko-sama. ¿Verdad que no te importa tocar algo? Por favor…- desde luego este chico es un fresco.

-Eh, chico, yo no…- me mira con ojos de cordero degollado. No lo puedo resistir- Bueno, una solo, luego me voy.

-¡Sí! Usa este violín, el que usaste antes.

Salgo al escenario y allí están ellos en primera fila. Miro por un segundo los ojos de Syo, están muy abiertos y muestran su habitual tono celeste. Sin embargo están… ¿cristalinos? Ahora con ese color y esa capa de agua que los cubre, parecen un mar de verano. Parto la vista instantáneamente y empiezo a tocar.

Vocalise… de Rachmaninoff. No puedo evitar que se me escapen las lágrimas mientras toco. Y entonces me olvido de lo que me rodea y solo toco. Y toco. Muevo las cedras del arco por encima de las cuerdas. Mis dedos bailan sobre el mástil. Es una pieza para cuerda y orquesta.

En este caso solo estoy tocando yo con mi violín, pero sigue siendo triste y hermosa. Esta pieza me empieza a traer recuerdos dolorosos de la persona que tengo delante de mí.

Acabo y me voy del escenario no sin antes saludar. Salgo corriendo mientras se me escapan las lágrimas.

Syo. No me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza. Es tan triste pero a la vez me siento bien. Sé que aún queda algo de ese sentimiento llamado amor en mi corazón y aunque me duela, soy feliz. Soy feliz por haberlo visto. Por saber que está a unos pocos metro. Por saber que está bien y que es feliz también. Por saber que sigue con los demás y que ellos también están bien.

En mi cabeza se repite el concierto que di aquella vez. Mi primer concierto exitoso y de retransmisión mundial. Precisamente interpreté esa obra con orquesta. Estuve esperando en el balcón de la fiesta de celebración toda la noche. Pensaba que él vendría y me llevaría al salón a bailar como aquella vez. Volveríamos a ser como un príncipe y una princesa. Pero no fue así, estuve esperando toda la noche.

Sigo llorando abrazada al violín cuando noto que alguien me abraza por detrás. Sin duda es el aroma de Haruka. Suelto el instrumento con cuidado y me giro para devolverle el abrazo. Los demás están atrás observando. No puedo resistirlo, al fin y al cabo son mis amigos. Me acerco con lágrimas todavía y los abrazo. Syo no está entre ellos.

-Chicos… yo… estoy tan feliz de veros…

Nos llevamos un rato abrazados diciendo lo que nos alegramos de vernos. Entonces se separan y Natsuki me dice:

-Deberías acercarte al lago.

Lo sé, sé que Syo me espera allí.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿Qué tal? :) ¿Os ha gustado? Ha quedado con mucho suspense, creo... Jajajajaj xD ¿Qué pasará cuando Akiko llegue al lago? Será un reencuentro muy... ¡Mejor no digo nada! :P Por cierto, mañana empiezo mi último año en el instituto, así que actualizaré con menos frecuencia, probablemente solo los fines de semana, pero... ¡sed pacientes! Sigo planteándome empezar otro fanfic, pero antes quiero terminar este :) ¡Nos vemos! Y... ¡gracias por leerme! 3 3**


	20. Capítulo 19

**Aquí está el decimonoveno capítulo. Ya casi llevo una veintena, ¿eh? Que se dice pronto, jajajajaja. Bueno, me alegro de tener. por decirlo así, seguidoras o admiradoras (no tanto, lo sé) de mi historia. Vuestros comentarios me inspiran y me animan a seguir. Siento no poder actualizar tanto pero es que este año tengo que prepararme para selectividad :S Disfrutad del capítulo ^^**

* * *

_CAPÍTULO 19_

Aquí estoy yo, una estúpida que se dirige al lago haciendo caso omiso de su instinto, que le dice que se vaya a casa ya porque son las once. Llego y lo veo observando el lago. Es una especie de Déjà Vu pero con los papeles cambiados.

Me acero pero no me atrevo a abrir la boca. Por suerte ha escuchado mis pasos.

-…- separa los labios para hablar pero no dice nada. Se acerca poco a poco y me agarra con fuerza, bruscamente.

-¿Qué ha…? ¡Déjame!- no para de intentar besarme, me toca y me acaricia todo el cuerpo. Es horrendo, casi parece como si un violador me hubiese pillado en un callejón sin salida. Tiro de él y lo empujo para soltarme.

-Eh, eh… ¿crees que esta es la mejor forma de recibirme?

-Lo siento, no he podido evitarlo, pero… ¿no te ha gustado?

-¿Cómo? ¡No! Yo… ha sido horrendo.

-Ya… supongo que ahora me odias.

-No, no es eso. Ha sido por la forma en que me has tocado, sin delicadeza, forzándome. No eras tú.

-Lo siento, Akiko. Es que… al verte han surgido antiguos sentimientos que creía desaparecidos. Sin embargo me he dado cuenta que solo los estaba ocultando en lo más hondo de mi corazón porque creí que así sería más feliz. Ahora me doy cuenta que estaba equivocado. Déjame besarte.

-No puedo hacer eso… yo… ¡Eh! No tan rápido. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de decir? ¿Cómo puedes soltar algo así tan de repente?

-Esto… no sé que decir. Por favor, no significará nada. Déjame hacerlo.

-Eso me ha dolido- la verdad es que tenía la esperanza de que un beso mío significase algo para él. Si de verdad han resurgido viejos sentimientos, debería ser así. Aunque se supone que es mejor así. Que no signifique nada.

-No… quiero decir que solo será para calmar mis deseos y juro que no te perjudicará de ningún modo. Nos besamos y luego hacemos como si nunca hubiese pasado.

-Has cambiado… antes tú serías incapaz de decir algo así tan tranquilamente. Olvidar no es tan fácil, en realidad, creo que es sencillamente imposible- no dice nada, me mira sorprendido- creo que nos limitamos a bloquear recuerdos, pero siempre estarán ahí, porque han existido, son un hecho.

-Lo que me sorprende es que tú no hayas cambiado. Pero… yo tampoco he cambiado, solo he aprendido a tener una fachada. Es como una falsa protección.

Me quedo en silencio durante un rato. Él tampoco dice nada.

-Si eso es todo, me voy. Es tarde- digo fríamente. Este encuentro ha sido como una mala pesadilla. Quiero despertarme.

-En fin… si no quieres por las buenas, lo haré por las malas.

-¿Cómo dices…?- antes de darme cuenta me ha agarrado el mentón con una mano, con la otra me rodea la cintura. Me besa. Intento resistirme pero es imposible. No porque me agarre con fuerza, lo hace delicadamente, como recordaba. Es porque mi cuerpo no quiere obedecerme. Mis labios corresponden a los suyos. Me parece estar fundiéndome con él, como si nada más existiese. Es mágico, como siempre.

-¡Oh, no! Syo, eso si que no te lo permitiré es la voz de Otoya. Se acerca y tira de Syo, entonces salgo de mi sueño. Noto lágrimas resbalando por mi rostro, no muchas. Supongo que ni me he dado cuenta que he empezado a llorar mientras nos besábamos.

-Syo, eres horrible - dice Otoya agarrándolo de la camisa- no puedo permitir esto. Hitomi es insoportable y mala, sí, pero es tu novia. Si haces esto, herirás tanto a Hitomi como a Akiko. Últimamente haces cosas que no son propias de ti…

-Syo… yo creí… qué estúpida soy. ¡Soy una estúpida, y este estúpido cuerpo mío ha sido incapaz de resistirse a tu beso! Yo también tengo novio, ¿sabes?

-¿Ti… tienes novio?

-¿No creerás que iba a esperarte toda la vida?

-Pero…

-Tú has decidido no elegirme, así que está bien.

-No me lo creo, ¿cómo se llama?- vaya, en serio desconfía. Otoya nos observa en silencio, ha soltado a Syo.

-Se llama Angelo, lo conocí en Italia.

-Ya veo… supongo que entonces no hay nada que hacer.

-Vale, fingiremos que no ha pasado nada de esto. Tú también Otoya. Será lo mejor, me voy- Otoya observa con una expresión como la que ponen los cachorritos de perro cuando le dan una pelota por primera vez y no saben qué hacer con ella.

Me vuelvo y me dirijo a la salida de la academia. Quiero alejarme de este lago y de estas personas lo antes posible, sino solo conseguiré hacerme daño.

Alguien me agarra el brazo. Me vuelvo y veo unos grandes ojos celestes, que brillan más que nunca por la luz de la luna, clavados en mí.

-Este encuentro solo me ha servido para darme cuenta de una cosa… cuando te he visto irte, pensé que te escapabas definitivamente de mi vida y yo…- hace una mueca de dolor y gira la cabeza. Luego me vuelve a mirar fijamente y dice: -Después de todos estos años, tú eres la única que ha conseguido que me duela el corazón de nuevo. Ten por seguro que no te dejaré ir- me sigue mirando un rato y me suelta. Yo sigo desconcertada. Me recupero de sus palabras y me apresuro a irme.

Cuando llego al apartamento, Angelo aún no ha llegado. Me tiro en el sofá aún vestida y las lágrimas empiezan a brotar de mis ojos sin que pueda controlarlo.

¿Por qué? Es lo único en que puedo pensar. ¿Por qué tuve que ir a la academia? ¿Por qué tuve que encontrarme a Syo? ¿Por qué sigo enamorada de él? ¿Por qué deseaba besarle tanto? ¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mí? ¿Por qué no he sido una buena chica y me he quedado en casa?

Ahora esas preguntas no tienen sentido. Se podría decir que son preguntas retóricas. Aunque algunas tienen respuesta, no quiero pensarlo.

Lo único que me queda claro es que, en el fondo, deseo que Syo consiga recuperarme.

* * *

**Una mención especial a Yui Kamui Shion por su comentario, GRACIAS! Ha sido muy alentador y gracias a él me inspiré para escribir el siguiente capítulo. Espero que haya sido de tu agrado :3 Una curiosidad aparte de todo esto. Soy de ciencias... xD Me despido :D**


	21. Capítulo 20

**Aquí está el vigésimo capítulo. Suena raro y todo. Os debo aún el capítulo extra de Seth y Syo. También os informo que está por acabar este fanfic. Pero tengo tantos posibles finales en mi cabeza que no sé por cual decidirme. ¿Mato a todos los personajes? ¡Qué nooo! xD No os preocupéis, todavía no estoy tan loca. Sin más dilaciones: disfrutad del capítulo 20 de "Rondó de amor".**

* * *

_CAPÍTULO 20_

Por la mañana sigue sin aparecer Angelo. Me he dormido en el sofá. Decido ir a hacer la compra. La verdad es que es absurdo ya que tenemos de todo, pero necesito despejarme y eso me sirve de excusa conmigo misma. Porque en el fondo me digo: "no salgas, acabarás yendo allí, lo buscarás con la mirada y no estará. Y si te encuentras con él, volverás a enamorarte, te volverá a abandonar y tendrás que revivir lo que pasaste para recuperarte." "Debo ir a comprar" me respondo para callar esa voz dentro de mí.

Al principio pienso que no recordaré nada, seguro que después del tiempo que hace que no vengo por aquí, he olvidado todas las calles y los atajos para ir de unas a otras. Me equivocaba, lo recuerdo todo, perfectamente además. Voy a la zona más mercantil, en la que venden algunos productos frescos. Se me ocurre hacer un bizcocho de chocolate y naranja, es el preferido de Angelo.

Cuando he terminado de comprarlo todo, camino un poco sin rumbo y me encuentro frente a la tienda de música del señor Kobasaki. Cuando estaba en la academia, siempre buscaba un hueco en mis días libres para venir aquí, incluso en época de exámenes. Abro la rústica puertecita que rechina un poco, suena la oxidada campanita con el mismo tintineo de la primera vez que vine. Algo me dice que no pise esa tienda, que no avance, pero hago caso omiso. ¿Qué podría pasarme entrando aquí?

Cuando consigo una visión de la tiendo en el interior, compruebo con agrado que apenas ha cambiado. Solo han movido alguna estantería, pero por lo demás es idéntica. Camino despacio pasando mis dedos por las estanterías, como si de esa forma pudiese sentir de nuevo las sensaciones que me invadían cada vez que venía.

No me molesto en saludar al señor Kobasaki, avanzo segura hasta el lugar en que siempre me quedaba horas y horas. La estantería perdida (por alguna razón, la llamaba así), en ella encontré en múltiples ocasiones, composiciones de Sarasate. Empiezo a ojear los nombre escritos en cada uno de los cuadernos de partituras.

-¿Eres Akiko-chan?- la voz del señor Kobasaki. Suena igual de jovial que antes, a pesar de tener una avanzada edad.

-¡Señor Kobasaki! Cuánto tiempo, siento no haber ido a saludarle, pero… ya sabe que me pierdo en esta estantería- digo riendo suavemente.

-No te preocupes, ya te conozco. Me alegro de verte, estás tan grande ya… por cierto, ahora soy tu admirador. He visto todos tus conciertos- me sonrojo ante el comentario, que el señor Kobasaki, al que tanto respeto, me diga que es mi admirador…- ¿Quieres saber cual fue mi concierto favorito?

-Claro.

-Pues fue ese en que tocaste una selección de tus obras favoritas, en ese concierto tocaste Salut d'Amour. Me acordé tanto de lo que me dijiste aquel día…- me sonríe feliz e inocente- ¿Te acuerdas?- Claro que me acuerdo, desearía que no fuese así.

-Sí… nunca lo olvidaré- digo desanimada, no quiero recordarlo.

-Oh, el amor es algo muy bonito. Me dijiste antes de irte que tocarías esa pieza solo cuando te sintieses segura. Cuando supieses que estabas lista para recibir al joven Kurusu allí en Italia. Pero…- empieza a decir pensativo- hay algo que no me encaja, si estás aquí ahora y no antes…

-Verá, él no vino a buscarme. Nunca-hago una pausa y cojo aire para poder seguir- Supuse que esa era su forma de decirme que estaba arrepentido y que ya no me quería. Rehíce mi vida y ahora, por unos asuntos, vuelvo a estar en Japón durante un tiempo.

-Oh… pero, lo vuestro era amor… vaya, es muy triste. Lo siento, pequeña, no quería hacerte revivir malos recuerdos. Cambiemos de tema.

-Gracias, no pasa nada.

-Ya sé, pronto es tu cumpleaños, no se me ha olvidado.

-Sí, es mañana, el 10 de octubre- sonrío con dulzura.

-En ese caso, te daré un regalito. Escoge cualquier cosa de la tienda.

-Oh, no. No puedo hacer eso… de verdad.

-Claro, adelante.

Comienzo a pensar qué debería coger y entonces recuerdo algo. Un día, Syo me trajo aquí porque había decidido darle su primer violín al señor Kobasaki para que lo guardara en su tienda y lo cuidara. No debo, pero deseo llevarme eso. No me pienso mentir a mí misma, lo quiero, lo deseo. Será como si lo tuviese a él. Esa posesión suya tan preciada…

-Señor Kobasaki yo…- suena la vieja campanita de la puerta. Un cliente. Giro la cabeza hacia la entrada.

¡MIERDA! ¿Quién dijo eso de que las casualidades no existen?

Esos dulces ojos celestes me miran fijamente, analizando la situación. El señor Kobasaki parece tenso, sabe que esta situación es muy incómoda.

-Oh, Syo, bienvenido. ¿Qué deseas hoy?- Syo se queda un rato en silencio con rostro serio mirándonos a ambos.

-La deseo a ella-dice. Acto seguido se acerca, me agarra bruscamente de la muñeca y me arrastra fuera de la tienda.

Una vez hemos salido consigo liberarme de su agarre y poso mi mirada, fría y furibunda, en él.

-Ya te he dicho que voy a recuperarte, así que no te resistas, ven conmigo. Ya sé como te voy a recuperar. Y que sepas que he puesto todo mi amor en esto.

-Tú no tienes derecho a decir eso. No creeré nada de lo que digas o hagas, me engañaste una vez pero no dos. Adiós.

-¡Eh, eh! Espera, dame una oportunidad. Si tan segura estás de que no puedo hacer nada para recuperarte, no pondrás impedimento en dejarme intentarlo una vez, ¿no?

Lo pienso. Ese es el problema, no tendrá que hacer nada impresionante para recuperarme, le resultará fácil. Soy débil a él. Por eso tengo miedo, pero tengo que superarlo.

-Está bien. Dime día, hora y sitio. Pero que sea por la tarde. Tienes una tarde para conquistarme.

-Me parece bien. Mañana a las siete de la tarde.

-Espera, espera, mañana es mi cumpleaños.

-Lo sé. Mucho mejor, ¿no?

-Pues obviamente lo celebraré con mi novio.

-Entonces, pasado mañana. A las siete. Te recojo en el parque Momijitsuki.

-Bien, hasta pasado mañana entonces.

Llego a casa agotada. Al final he estado todo el día fuera porque no quería regresar, he comido, he merendado y he cenado fuera de casa. Angelo ya debe estar aquí, mañana es mi cumpleaños y lo celebraremos. Justo cuando abro la puerta suela el teléfono. Me apresuro a cogerlo y noto que en el apartamento no hay nadie.

-¿Diga?

-Akiko, amor mío, soy yo.

-Angelo, ¿dónde estás? Pensé que estarías aquí.

-Ya sabes, negocios aún. Creo que durarán hasta el domingo. Se están alargando demasiado.

-Ah… y… ¿qué día es el domingo?

-Pues es 13. Domingo 13. ¿Por qué?

-No, por nada. Es solo que… creo que el 13 va después del 10, no sé si me sigues…

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Mierda! Lo había olvidado, lo siento. Dejaré esto, estaré allí mañana al mediodía y…

-No, no. No te preocupes- le digo dulcemente- No es tan importante.

-Pero… parecías muy disgustada.

-Oh, lo he hecho para preocuparte- río sin ganas, espero que no lo note- me conformo con que me llames para felicitarme. Te voy a preparar un bizcocho de naranja y chocolate para cuando vuelvas.

-Vale, pues te llamaré. Sabes que mi bizcocho favorito es el de nueces pero, cualquiera que hagas tú está bien. En fin… tengo que colgar. Adiós, que duermas bien.

-Adiós.

Cuelgo. De nueces. Es verdad, el bizcocho de nueces es el favorito de Angelo. El de naranja y chocolate es el favorito de… de…

Cojo mi móvil. Busco en la S. Marco su número, el que me dio esta mañana.

-Oh, hola, Syo. Soy yo. Sí. Verás… resulta que mañana estoy libre… Claro, allí nos vemos. Adiós.

Y está, hecho.

* * *

**Y... ¿qué tal? Se pone esto interesante, ya lo que queda es el desenlace, ya sabéis. No se si lo haré en dos o tres capítulos. Por cierto, no os preocupéis que ya tengo un nuevo fanfic pensado, pero no creo que actualice muy seguido porque, como ya os dije, los estudios me tienen muy ocupada. De todas formas creo que a las que os gusta este fanfic, os gustará el que tengo pensado :3 ¡A rivederci!**


	22. Capítulo 21

**Después de muuuuucho tiempo (sí, lo lamento profundamente D:) os traigo otro capítulo. El 21 lo publicaré mañana porque ya casi lo he terminado :) Espero que os guste como se desarrolla todo porque ya queda poco para el final de este fanfic. No se me ocurre una sinopsis de este capítulo, así que... ¡disfrutad leyendo!**

* * *

_CAPÍTULO 21_

Me encuentro cerca de la entrada al complejo comercial en abierto de la ciudad. Hemos quedado aquí dentro de media hora. No he podido evitar venir antes, tampoco tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Pasan diez minutos y… ¡vaya! Lo veo acercarse a lo lejos. Yo he llegado media hora antes de lo acordado, él veinte minutos.

-Hola, llegas pronto- digo arqueando una ceja y frunciendo un poco el ceño. Con aire de sospecha. Él se ríe, le parecerá divertido. A mí me lo parece también y sonrío por dentro. No quiero que vea que me dejo llevar.

-Eso debería decirlo yo, ¿no?

-Bueno, bueno. Te lo concedo-hago una breve pausa, sonrío un poco- Hoy eres tú el encargado de la cita. ¿Dónde vamos?

-Antes que nada… ¡vieja!- grita con cara infantil- ¡ya estás hecha un vieja! ¡ Jajajaja!

-¡Eh!- finjo una expresión de enfado- Te recuerdo que eres más viejo que yo. Menuda forma de felicitarme-cruzo los brazos disgustada, aunque en realidad me hace gracia. Me recuerda al viejo Syo, el de los buenos tiempos.

-Felicidades, preciosa.

-Sonrojo, al instante. Quiero derretirme en esas palabras para hacerlas eternas.

-Eso es jugar sucio- le digo- Venga, ¿dónde vamos?

-Tú limítate a seguirme, será un paseo.

Empezamos a hablar de cosas sin importancia, me meto tanto en la conversación que ni me fijo a dónde me lleva.

-Llegamos- señala, y hace un gesto con la mano a la puerta de una pastelería preciosa y pequeña. Es adorable.

-Oh… me encanta- digo en un soplo. Me he quedado sin aire de la sorpresa.

-Pues puedes elegir lo que quieras. Una tarta sería lo más indicado, pero hoy es tu día y puede que prefieras otra cosa.

Entro sin mediar palabra y empiezo a mirar, la dependienta me saluda y le hago un gesto con la cabeza. Y lo veo: chocolate con naranja. Ya sé lo que quiero.

-Syo, ve, eso es lo que quiero.

-¿Eh? ¿Segura?

-Sí, pero asegúrate de pedir bastante para los dos.

Estamos en un banco que había cerca de la pastelería saboreando cada bocado del bizcocho de chocolate y naranja. Empezamos a reír como tontos cuando se me cae un trocito de naranja que intentaba arrancar del bizcocho con los labios. De pronto, me doy cuenta que se me había olvidado mi vida desde que me fui a Italia hasta hoy. Recupero la cordura y pierdo la sonrisa. Pego otro mordisco a mi trozo de bizcocho.

-¿Sabes?- le digo mientras mastico, como una cría que no sabe modales, trago. Si tu novia te viese reír de esta forma con tu ex, seguro que te mataría. O lo que es peor, me mataría a mí.

-Eh, ¿eso te preocupa? – me mira y asiento un poco, un gesto casi imperceptible. Se incorpora un poco en el banco y me mira serio- Escucha, si intento reconquistarte es porque no tengo ningún compromiso con nadie. Yo no considero que Hitomi sea ahora mi novia. Ella contó a mis padres que lo habíamos dejado y ellos insistieron en emparejarme. Nunca habían estado así antes de la operación, supongo que porque no tenían esperanzas, pero, ahora insisten en que forme una vida y una familia. Solo por eso, finjo estar con ella delante de mis padres- para incómodo- también tengo que fingir delante de ella… no sé si me entiendes.

-Sí, te entiendo, es una chivata. Supongo que te habrá dicho algo como que si no haces con ella "cosas de novios" de vez en cuando, se lo dirá a tus padres, ¿no?

-Clavado.

-Vamos, que eres su querida…- lo miro muy serio, el me mira más serio aún. Me río. Y empezamos de nuevo con una retahíla de carcajadas.

Cuando nos terminamos nuestros respectivos trozos de bizcocho, seguimos andando. Ahora me lleva de vuelta al centro comercial, más bien es un distrito comercial.

-Ahora vas a escoger tu regalo.

-Así no tiene gracia.

-Déjame explicarte. Yo ya tengo tu regalo, lo he comprado en tu tienda favorita y he escogido lo que pensé que podría gustarte más. Ahora ve tú al sitio y escoge lo que más te guste, luego te daré el regalo y si he acertado, me darás un eso.

-Vuelves a jugar sucio, pero… acepto.

-Recuerda que tienes que escoger lo que más te guste, no hagas trampas.

Me dirijo a mi tienda favorita. Por su sonrisa deduzco que no se ha equivocado de lugar. Entro y comienzo a mirar. Me recorro toda la tienda y sin poderlo evitar mi vista se para en un colgante precioso. Es un arco de violín con una clave de Sol mezclados de forma fascinante. E encanta. M ha costado encontrarlo porque estaba algo escondido. Lo llamo con la mano.

-Esto. Es esto- digo. Entonces el saca una cajita del bolsillo y me la tiende. La abro y efectivamente allí está el mencionado colgante. Entonces le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y le planto un beso muy dulce. Se queda tan pasmado que ni siquiera tiene tiempo de agarrarme. Lo suelto, lo miro y lo abrazo pasándole las manos por la espalda.

-Te sigo amando- susurro acercando mi cabeza a su oído. Mis labios le rozan el cuello y noto como se tensa bajo mis brazos.

-Ha sido más rápido de lo que creía, me alegro- contesta el también en un susurro.

Tanto dependientes como clientas nos miran boquiabiertos. Syo y yo nos sonrojamos y salimos apresuradamente de la tienda.

-Y ahora, ¿qué?-le digo. Con la mirada le pido… no, le suplico algo. ¿Me entenderá?

-Iremos donde quieras- no, no se ha dado cuenta. Sigue siendo corto de entendederas.

-¿Por dónde queda tu casa? ¿Hay alguien?- recuerdo que me ha dicho que se había mudado a un apartamento de por aquí para cuando no estaba de gira.

-MI casa esta… ¡Ey, ey! ¡Espera! ¿Qué dices…?

-Te deseo, llevo reprimiendo este deseo tantísimo tiempo…

-Te llevaré a mi casa pero no respondo de mis actos. Yo también te deseo. Demasiado, podría ser peligroso.

-Vamos, no te chulees, no funciona conmigo- le digo sacudiendo la mano.

-Sabes que esa actitud tuya lo empeora, ¿no? Estás aumentando el peligro- dice con ojos impenetrables, rebosantes de deseo. Me agarra de la muñeca con fuerza y tira de mí. No anda, casi corre.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿Tenéis ganas de más? Jajajajaja. Se ha quedado en un punto de tensión :) ¡Qué mala soy! Pero no os preocupéis porque mañana sin falta subo el 21 :3 Hasta prontooo :)**


	23. Capítulo 22

**Hola a todas :) Como prometí aquí está el Capítulo 22. Sí, raudo y veloz. En breve me pongo a escribir el 23 y cada vez quedan menos. Sé que prometí un extra con la historia de como se conocieron Syo y Seth, pero me siento más inspirada para seguir con la historia principal, aún así, no os preocupeis porque lo estará. Más tarde o más temprano pero estará. Y ahora... ¡os dejo con el capítulo 3**

* * *

_CAPÍTULO 22_

Llego a su apartamento, tiene un aire muy moderno, no le pega. Todo recto, y de colores opuestos, blanco y negro. Sin término medio.

-No lo has decorado a tu gusto, ¿verdad?

-¿Crees que eso es lo que quiero pensar ahora?- me contesta bruscamente. Sigue apretándome la muñeca con fuerza. Me lleva a una habitación con una cama grande pero individual. Es la única habitación que parece de Syo. Sus cosas esparcidas por todas partes pero de alguna forma, ordenadas. Un atril lleno de partituras pegado a la pared. Un armario enorme, probablemente lleno de su ropa, le encanta vestir bien. Un perchero repleto de sus distintos sombreros. Un escritorio con un cuaderno de letras abierto por una página a medio escribir. Un corcho con fotos de los chicos. Fotos de todos juntos, incluida yo. Distingo algunas de nosotros dos en actitud romántica. Y una, la más grande, soy yo riéndome en un columpio demasiado pequeño para mí. Recuerdo ese día, me sentía tan feliz… Me acerco y la contemplo. Dudo que Hitomi apruebe esto. Voy a decírselo a Syo pero habla antes que yo:

-Es mi pequeño santuario. Ella nunca viene aquí- me dice, me ha debido leer el pensamiento.

-Vaya, qué sorpresa. Yo intenté deshacerme de todo lo que me recordaba a ti y tú lo has atesorado.

-¿Lo intestaste?

-Sí, pero no lo conseguí.

Entonces me tira contra la cama y me agarra las manos a ambos lados de mi cara, esta siendo brusco otra vez, como en el lago.

-Syo…- le digo en tono de súplica- Este no eres tú, ¿qué te ha pasado?

Me suelta y se sienta a mi lado, se agarra la cabeza con una mano y suspira. Me incorporo y me siento a su lado.

-Akiko, no sé… creo… creo que es el deseo acumulado durante estos años. Te necesito.

-Entonces… te dejaré hacerme lo que quieras- me ruborizo pero no aparto la mirada.

-No… no, no, no. No se trata de eso. No quiero hacerte daño. Ni quiero volverte a destrozar emocionalmente.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Crees que voy a dejar que me hagas daño? Ni aunque tú quisieras- digo en tono burlón, para relajar la tensión. Me mira y se ríe. Luego me enreda una mano en el pelo y me tumba suavemente.

Creo que empiezo a sentir como el antiguo Syo empieza a emerger y a cernirse sobre el "nuevo".

Me despierto acurrucada en el pecho de Syo. Que sensación tan fascinante. El poder sentirlo me resulta muy satisfactorio. Alargo una mano para acariciarle el pelo. El aprieta los ojos un par de veces y los abre con aire somnoliento.

-Buenos días, princesa- me dice. Y eso me mata. Cierro los ojos, pego mi nariz a su pecho y aspiro su aroma. Luego suelto una gran bocanada de aire con un suspiro.

-¿Qué?- pregunta.

-Creo que ya puedo morir tranquila.

Syo me sonríe. Me levanto y me pongo su camisa para tapar mi desnudez.

-Eh, eso es mío- protesta.

-Es tu casa, tienes más ropa- le recuerdo- ¿Qué quieres desayunar?

-Cualquier cosa que me prepares está bien.

Pasamos la mañana como una pareja de enamorados que acaban de comenzar a vivir juntos. En un momento de la mañana me empieza a sonar el móvil atiendo sin mirar quién es.

-¿Sí…?

-¡AKIKO! Gracias a Dios. ¡¿Dónde estás?! He llegado esta mañana muy temprano a casa para sorprenderte pero no estabas… ¿Te encuentras bien?

-¡Sí! E… estoy bien- maldita sea. Angelo. ¿Y ahora qué le digo? Syo me quita el móvil de las manos mientras escucho a Angelo volver a preguntar dónde estoy.

-Está conmigo. Ya no te pertenece-dice secante y cuelga.

-¿¡Qué demonios haces?!- digo indignada.

-Pues reclamarte. Hay que informar a todo el mundo de que somos el uno del otro de nuevo.

-Claro, pero Angelo es mi novio y quería decírselo de manera más sutil.

-¿Más sutil?

-Sí, y buscar el momento adecuado.

-Oh, comprendo, lo querías poner contento para luego decírselo.

-No, eso no es así. ¡Grosero!

-Lo siento, Akiko, pero… me quema la idea de que alguien más te toque y… yo…-parece a punto de explotar.

-Syo… Angelo solo me ha besado un par de veces. Eso es todo.

-… ahora… me siento culpable.

-Ah, ya. Supongo que tú habrás hecho de todo con Hitomi.

-NO. Yo no le he hecho nada. Ella me lo hizo a mí. Pero sólo la dejé para que no dijera nada a mis padres, ya sabes.

¡Pero bueno! ¿Me lo dice tan tranquilo? ¡Esto es frustrante! Aunque… ahora no quiero pensar en eso, ya habrá tiempo.

-Sí, sí… oye…-¿cómo se lo digo? Directamente- Voy a volver a mi apartamento para poder hablar con Angelo y pensar esto, ¿vale?

-¿Hablar con él? ¿Pensar esto…? Arg… la he cagado.

-No… no es eso. Ya te llamaré.

-Está bien, sé lo más rápida que puedas. Juro explicártelo absolutamente todo si vuelves.

-Sí… me voy.

Se acerca conmigo a la puerta y me despide. Estoy a punto de agarrar el picaporte y cerrar la puerta tras de mí pero me agarra la muñeca.

-¿Un beso de despedida?- me pregunta y me sonríe dulcemente. No puedo evitar sonreír también.

-Claro…- y le beso suavemente en los labios.

Salgo y cierro la puerta. Me dirijo al apartamento donde está Angelo pero antes pienso en llamarlo.

-Sí… Angelo.

-AKIKO. ¿Qué significaba la llamada de antes? ¿Quién era el tío que ha hablado?- está muy alterado. Eso me sorprende. Nunca lo he visto enfadado.

-Angelo… yo… él es… mejor te lo explico cuando llegue a casa.

-Más te vale, pero no respondo de mis actos- tiene un tono muy amenazante. De repente me asusto. No me atrevo a volver sola, nunca había escuchado a Angelo hablar de esa forma y me da miedo. Lo cierto es que no lo conozco muy bien en ese aspecto.

-Llamo a la puerta y…

-Syo, por favor… ayúdame a decirle a Angelo que lo dejo. Es que… lo he llamado y parecía enfadado. De repente me ha dado miedo y…- no puedo seguir. Estoy realmente asustada.

-Claro, Akiko, amor mío. No te preocupes. Iré contigo, hablaremos con él y luego nos olvidaremos de todo esto. Iremos a mi casa y te presentaré a mis padres. Y… y pasaremos un tiempo en mi casa de Tokio. ¿Vale? Así nos tranquilizaremos y podremos hablarlo todo tranquilamente- me agarra el rostro con ambas manos y me clava los ojos con una mirada profunda. Me abraza con pasión y me agarra de la muñeca.

-Vamos- dice una vez se ha puesto los zapatos. Me agarra de la mano, me pega a él y yo le indico el camino al apartamento.

* * *

**¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Cómo reaccionará Angelo? ¿Nos mostrará su lado oscuro? Y... aunque no lo creáis, el hecho de que Syo vaya puede poner las cosas muy feas... o no. Bueno, bueno, tendréis que esperar para saberlo ;)¡ Nos leemos!**


	24. Capítulo 23

**Aquí está por fin.**** Exacto. El capítulo 23. He de informaros que este es ya el penúltimo capítulo. Cómo pasa el tiempo, ¿no? ¡Jajaja! Ya llevo escrita la mitad del último capítulo. Sinopsis: Por fin las cosas parece que las cosas van arreglándose entre Syo y Akiko. ¿Cómo reaccionarán los demás al reencuentro de la pareja? Pueden pasar muchas cosas. ¿Conseguirán estar juntos para siempre? Lo sabréis en los dos últimos capítulos de... ¡Rondó de amor!**

* * *

_CAPÍTULO 23_

Estamos frente a la puerta y no puedo aguantarme. Le cojo con fuerza el brazo que había empezado a extender para llamar.

-No lo hagas.

-¿Qué?

-Es que… y si… ¿y si pierde el control y te intenta pegar?

-¿Y si hubiese venido sola y te hubiese intentado pegar a ti?

-…

Llama con ímpetu y escucho los pasos de Angelo, son rápidos. La puerta se abre con brusquedad y él se queda observando la escena que tiene frente a sus narices. Syo está muy pegado a la puerta y se estira todo lo que puede para parecer más grande, Angelo debe sacarle dos cabezas al menos. Yo estoy más lejos de l entrada y casi escondida tras Syo.

-Pasad –dice simplemente.

Hacemos lo que nos dice y nos conduce al salón, entonces en un momento, tira de mí y me aprieta contra se pecho, estoy frente a Syo y de espaldas a él.

-Akiko… eres mía –dice muy despacio.

-No… Angelo, yo… -no sé qué decir. Aprieto mucho los ojos como si eso pudiera solucionarlo todo. Entonces noto a alguien tirando de mí.

-Suéltala, hablemos pacíficamente -dice Syo.

-Mmmm… no me apetece eso. Ya sé que me la vas a arrebatar. Así que solucionemos esto como hombre, con los puños.

-Sí.

-¡NO!-interrumpo- Ni hablar. No hagáis eso, os lo suplico. Eso no es de hombres es de bestias.

-Pelearemos por ella. Así, aunque te la lleves, al menos te podré partir la cara- dice Angelo con los ojos muy oscuros y brillantes, están en un momento documental cuando dos machos de una manada se desafían con la mirada para luego pelear a muerte. A mí me ignoran completamente.

Salen del apartamento y empiezan a pelear en mitad de la calle.

-¡No!-grito desesperada mientras Angelo intenta encajar el puño en la mandíbula de Syo y viceversa. Ambos lo consiguen en varias ocasiones. Intento interponerme pero me esquivan con facilidad, es inútil. La gente se limita a cambiar de acera o a quedarse mirando.

Entonces todo ocurre muy rápido, vuelvo a intentar interponerme, alguien que pasa me empuja a la carretera al intentar esquivarnos. Me caigo y me golpeo la cabeza, siento un dolo penetrante en el cráneo. No distingo nada. Solo un coche u otro vehículo, no lo sé. Solo veo borroso, luces borrosa, escucho gritos lejanos. Escucho la voz de Syo y la de Angelo. Suenan como amortiguadas, como en una caja. Creo que gritan mi nombre. Me siento confusa.

Entonces… noto como tiran de mí. Siento calidez. Sí, es Syo. No sé cuanto tiempo estoy así hasta que recupero el sentido. Me parece que el golpe me ha desubicado, pero ahora estoy bien, creo…

-Akiko, amor mío, dime que estás bien o me moriré- me dice Syo en un susurro. Está tan consternado que las palabras le salen en un susurro. Enfoco la vista y veo que tiene toda la cara manchada de sangre por la pelea. Me duele verle así y solo se me ocurre algo para calmr un poco su dolor. Le sonría un poco, aún aturdida, acerco un poco mi cara a la suya y le beso con suavidad el labio amoratado y ensangrentado.

-Akiko, gracias a Dios…- empiezan a resbalarle lágrimas por la cara y me aprieta con más fuerza. Poco a poco voy recupérandome.

-Han estado… a punto de atropellarme y…

-Casi mueres. Y todo por nuestra culpa. Esto no tiene sentido, lo siento, he sido un idiota. No quiero volver a veros, eso es todo- Angelo se da la vuelta, entre en el apartamento y cierra la puerta de golpe. Syo y yo seguimos en medio de la calle tirados abrazándonos.

-Eh… Syo, creo que deberíamos curarte esas heridas tan feas.

-Akiko…

-Solo ha sido un golpecito en la cabeza, no te preocupes.

Decidimos ir al apartamento porque después de examinar a Syo me doy cuenta que sus heridas no son muy graves, más bien superficiales y escandalosas.

Cuando llegamos a su casa lo conduzco a su cuarto y lo siento en la cama.

-¿Dónde está el botiquín?- pregunto y él me lo indica.

Me subo a la cama y me siento sobre mis piernas, a su lado. Él se posiciona frente a mí y yo comienzo a curarle las feas heridas.

-Con lo guapo que eres y ahora esas heridas te están estropeando…- le digo una vez he acabado. Sonríe y se tira atrás en la cama arrastrándome con él. Me quedo tumbada en su pecho. No puedo evitar desabrocharle los primeros botones de su camisa y acariciarle el pecho.

-podría pasarme así el resto de mi vida, - susurro- y no lo digo por decir.

No sé cuanto tiempo nos llevamos de ese modo, solo sé que es mucho. Acabo por dormirme respirando su aroma. Cuando despierto a la mañana siguiente él no está. Me levanto y me dirijo al salón. Encuentro una maleta con mis cosas y una nota de Syo:

_Aquí están tus pertenencias, me las ha dado Angelo. Yo he tenido que salir, pero podemos reunirnos a las 12 en punto en el parque Kokoro. Ponte guapa ;)_

Vaya… qué inesperado. Decido ponerme un jersey calado y mis vaqueros preferidos, los que mejor me quedan. Me pongo mis botines de tacón también y una bufanda hecha por mi madre. Me ducho y me seco el pelo. Me lo dejo suelto. En definitiva llevo una imagen muy otoñal.

Salgo de su casa y cierro con las llaves que me ha dejado. Me dirijo al parque y lo localizo en un banco. Cuando me ve llegar se levanta y se queda frente a mí.

-Hola –le digo y sonrío.

Syo se acerca a mí y enreda sus manos en mi pelo mientras me besa apasionadamente.

-Te amo – me susurra al oído.

Entonces se arrodilla frente a mí y saca una cajita de su bolsillo. La abre y la pone frente a mí. Es un anillo.

* * *

**¿Qué os parece? Muy interesante, ¿no? UN ANILLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. No tengo nada más que decir... jajajajaja :3 ¡Me despido!**


	25. Capítulo 24: Final

**¡Aquí está el esperadísimo capítulo final! Ya me gustaría... jajajaja. Bueno, no os entretengo mucho. Por fin sabremos como acaba la historia de Syo y Akiko. He de confesar que tengo mucho miedo de que no os guste el final, pero ya me diréis qué tal. Espero vuestros review :) Una mención especial a yui-kamui-shion que sigue mi fic desde el principio. Muchas gracias :3 **

* * *

_CAPÍTULO 24_

Sí. No me lo estoy imaginando. Me entran ganas de pellizcarme la mejilla para comprobar si estoy soñando pero me reprimo. Estoy boquiabierta y me tiemblan las piernas, creo que me falta poco para derrumbarme. Por favor, que sea rápido. No podré aguantar mucho.

-Akiko, te amo. Eso ya lo sabes, pero escucha atentamente porque este será un momento único en tu vida- me mira con ojos profundos- Akiko, lo que más deseo en este mundo es… que te cases conmigo. ¿Me concederías ese honor?

Me quedo sin palabras, mirándole fijamente. Entonces las lágrimas empiezan a salir precipitadamente de mis ojos. Le tiendo mi mano temblorosa y entre susurros, sollozando de felicidad, le digo:

-Por supuesto, pero… el honor es mío- sonrío un poco.

Él me pone el anillo. Se levanta y me observa, yo no aguanto más y me lanzo a sus brazos. Lo beso. Lo beso. Lo beso una y otra vez. No me canso de besarlo. Empiezo a llorar en sus brazos, soy tan feliz.

-Vamos, nena, no llores.

-Es que… soy tan feliz… tan feliz…

Estamos así un rato bajo la atenta mirada de los que están a nuestro alrededor y luego el me dice.

-Qué, prometida, ¿volvemos a casa y recogemos las cosas?

-¿Eh?

-Sí, ya sabes, tengo que presentarte a mis padres y que lo organicen todo. Y supongo que Kaoru tiene ganas de verte también, aunque me da miedo que…

-No seas tonto- le digo muy seria.

-Va… vale.

Llegamos a la casa de los padres de Syo. Hace mucho que no los veo. ¿Qué pensarán de mí cuando se enteren todo o que ha pasado? Tengo miedo. Syo me lo nota.

-No te preocupes, ya les he avisado y se lo he contado todo.

-¿En serio?

-Sí- me sonríe con dulzura.

-Ahora estoy más tranquila, gracias.

Llamamos al timbre. Abre Kaoru y se nos queda mirando con los ojos muy abierto. Luego se lanza a mis brazos y hace que se me caigan las maletas.

-¡Akiko, qué de tiempo! ¡Qué alegría verte!– me agarra por los hombros y me mira de arriba abajo- Mírate, estás preciosa.

Syo lo mira con mala cara. Kaoru le sonríe divertido, me agarra por el brazo y me lleva dentro. En el salón nos esperan los señores Kurusu.

-Oh, eres tú. Pensábamos que Syo nos había mentido. Qué alegría que una chica tan buena como tú sea por fin la esposa de nuestro hijo. No nos ha querido contar por qué lo dejasteis pero me alegro tanto de que al fin os hayáis reconciliado… Fuiste de mucha ayuda cuando lo de la operación. Te volcaste con él. Gracias, eres muy buena chica- la señora Kurusu me sonríe. Es una sonrisa maternal. Sin querer se me saltan las lágrimas por lo que me ha dicho. Soy tan feliz.

-Yo… no sé que decir. No me merezco sus palabras. Yo soy quien debe darle las gracias por traer al mundo al hombre de mi vida…- estallo en sollozos.

La madre de Syo me abraza y me lleva al sofá para calmarme. Una vez me he desahogado, me invitan a merendar, aunque es un poco tarde. Cuando acabamos de merendar, el padre de Syo nos lleva a su habitación. Entro y Syo se queda fuera hablando con su padre, cuando entra me dice:

-Mi padre insiste en organizarnos la boda.

-¿Tu padre?- le digo sorprendida.

-Sí… quiero decir, no él, la familia. Ya sabes…

-Claro, por mí perfecto, pero solo una cosa. Mi vestido lo tienes que elegir tú.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Sí, sino no hay trato- cruzo los brazos y hago una mueca divertida. Estoy sentada en la cama así que también me cruzo de piernas.

-Conque esas tenemos, ¿eh? Ahora verás- dice, y se lanza encima de mí tirándome atrás. Empieza a hacerme cosquillas. Las cosquillas son mi debilidad.

Así comienza nuestra nueva vida. Sé que será estupenda. Lo sé porque él está conmigo.

Estoy muy nerviosa. Mi vestido es blanco, obviamente. Es un palabra de honor. Largo y esponjoso como el de una princesa. Tiene tela de tul por toda la falda. Pero no es un tul cualquiera, tiene motivos florales, precioso, delicado. En definitiva, me encanta mi vestido. Lo ha elegido él.

Voy camino del altar. Lo ve allí, esperándome y me entran ganas de salir corriendo y besarlo. Su traje es muy… bueno, está muy sexy. Sí, sexy.

Por fin llego y el cura suelta la típica parrafada. Menos mal que no es en una iglesia y que estamos celebrándola al aire libre. Espero impaciente el momento en que pronuncie las palabras: "Puede besar a la novia". Cuando lo hace, Syo se gira. Le miro con ojos de súplica y él me da el beso más dulce que jamás me ha dado. Y sé que a partir de ahora todos sus besos van a ser así.

El banquete es muy animado, estoy muy contenta de tener a todos mis amigos conmigo. Después de la comida, Syo y yo pasamos a una mesa más grande en la que están todos.

Nanami, Tomo-chan, Kana, Masato-san, Ren, Otoya, Nacchan (que no para de llorar desconsoladamente), Tokiya, Seth y Kaoru. Hitomi estaba invitada pero no ha aparecido. Desde que Syo la dejó cortó toda relación con la familia Kurusu.

Después de la boda llega… bueno, eso todo el mundo lo sabe. Y luego la luna de miel. Vamos a ir a la Polinesia francesa. Estoy impaciente, pero estoy más impaciente por vivir al máximo esta vida, pues me considero una persona muy afortunada por haber encontrado a mi alma gemela en este mundo tan grande.

Cojo en brazos a la pequeña Himeko. Me mira con sus enormes ojos, Syo dice que son como los míos. Me encanta acariciarle la cabecita, está llena de pelos rubios con destellos cobrizos, igual que los de su padre.

Oigo la puerta abrirse.

-Por fin has vuelto, te hemos echado de menos- digo sonriendo.

-Sí, lo siento, nos hemos retrasado con el ensayo- Syo suelta un suspiro, exhausto- Hola, princesa- dice, y besa a nuestra hija en la cabeza con suavidad. Ella se ríe, siempre me ha encantado la risa de los bebés.

- Entonces yo ya no soy tu princesa- le digo con una rabieta infantil fingida.

-No- me dice, y me besa en los labios- Tú eres mi reina. Siempre lo serás.

Llevamos a Himeko a su cunita y ponemos música clásica para que se duerma. Empieza a sonar el Rondó para violín y orquesta de Mozart.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Está bien? espero que sí. Qué decir... no mucho. Sobre todo que he disfrutado mucho escribiendo y espero que vosotras hayáis disfrutado leyendo. Por curiosidad aquí tenéis el Rondó de Mozart:** watch?v=3bKbBgws8gI

**En breve empezaré otro fanfic, aunque no quiero adelantar nada. Vale... os digo algo pequeñito: será también de Uta no prince-sama, aunque esta vez no creo que Syo sea el protagonista masculino. Y con esto y un bizcocho... ¡ADIOS Y GRACIAS! 3 3 3 3**


	26. Capítulo extra 2

__**Aquí os traigo el capítulo que cierra definitivamente este fanfic. es un capítulo extra que, como ya dije, trata sobre cómo se conocieron Seth y Syo y como el primero mencionado descubrió esos sentimientos por el otro. Espero que os guste, como siempre :3**

* * *

_CAPÍTULO EXTRA 2_

Estoy apoyado contra la pared de este lugar. Un lugar que no me agrada en absoluto. Está lleno de niños estúpidos. Es cierto que son de mi edad, pero yo los veo inferiores a mí en todos los aspectos. Es obvio que voy a ganar.

Sigo esperando mi turno para salir a tocar.

-Kurusu Syo- dice a mujer que se encarga de avisarnos cuando es nuestro turno. Ese tal Syo es un chico rubio y pequeño con ojos celestes. Ha tenido una mirada de miedo todo el tiempo, pero cuando han pronunciado su nombre, su expresión ha cambiado por completo… ¡vaya! ¿Qué es esto? ¿Se ha acelerado mi corazón? Deben ser los nervios, aunque no veo razón por la que estar nervioso.

Me acerco a una pantalla con curiosidad para ver la actuación del chico. Probablemente sea mediocre como la de todos los demás. Como la de todos esos estúpidos críos que vienen con sus padres aquí. A mí no me hace falta compañía, el trabajo de mis padres es más importante.

Un momento, ¿qué es esto? Ese chico… es muy bueno, es sorprendente su forma de tocar. Puede que sea un oponente digno de mí.

El siguiente soy yo. Salgo y hago mi interpretación impoluta. Perfecta. Me dirijo a la sala contigua, la sala en que tenemos que esperar los resultados aquellos que ya hemos hecho nuestra interpretación. Sin pensarlo dos veces me acerco al chico rubio, tiene una expresión radiante, esta satisfecho. Seguramente orgulloso de su actuación.

-Has hecho una interpretación digna. Hola, mi nombre es Seth.

-¿Lo dudabas?- me sonríe tan ampliamente que le veo los dientes.- Vaya nombre más raro es Seth, ¿no? Yo me llamo Syo, encantado.

-¿Sabes? Para mí tu nombre es raro, mi madre es americana y por eso me llamo así.

-Vale, no te enfades. Vaya humos. Eh, ¿te apetece dar una vuelta luego?

-¿Por qué tendría que hacer algo así?- que chico más insolente.

-Mmm… ya sé. Apostemos, si gano yo la competición, vienes conmigo a pasar el rato. Si ganas tú te dejaré en paz.

-No me parece muy justo, mi premio es peor que el tuyo, pero bueno. Si así me dejas tranquilo, acepto.

Llaman a varios de nosotros como finalistas, obviamente los dos lo somos. Empiezan a dar premios menores, sin reconocimiento y curiosamente quedamos Syo y yo los últimos.

-Bien, es hora de anunciar el segundo y primer puesto. Ha estado muy reñido e igualado, pero nos hemos decidido por un ganador. Kurusu Syo.

-¿Eh? ¡¿Cómo?! Eso es inconcebible. Yo soy mucho más correcto y mi técnica es superior digo desconcertado.

-Verás, es cierto eso que dices, pero el joven Kurusu ha sabido expresar unos sentimientos muy profundos con su interpretación y también tiene buena técnica. Tú, sin embargo, no expresabas nada.

Me quedo en silencio porque en el fondo sé que tienen razón. Me siento hundido. Entregan a Syo y a mí los premios y se cierra el concurso. A la salida Syo se me acerca:

-Eh, te voy a llevar a un montón de sitios divertidos, ya verás.

-No estoy de humor, me voy.

-¡Eh! ¡Hicimos un trato!- me agarra del brazo, yo lo miro, soy consciente de que mi mirada es sombría.

-…

-Eh, Seth… oye, te voy a llevar a un sitio en el que seguro te sentirás mejor. Confía en mí.

Le sigo sin mediar palabra y me lleva a través de unos árboles, llegamos a un claro a la orilla del río, está escondido así que es muy íntimo. Nos sentamos ambos. Yo no abro la boca y el respeta mi silencio. Está atardeciendo, el cielo se tiñe de naranja. Por fin habla:

-Seth, si estás disgustado porque he ganado, lo siento- dice en un susurro.

-Idiota, no tienes que disculparte por ganar, deberías estar orgulloso.

-Y lo estoy, pero me sabe mal, no quiero que te enfades conmigo. Me caes bien y quiero ser tu amigo- me dice sonriendo.

Mi corazón empieza a latir más deprisa, ¿qué demonios significa esto?

-Está bien, maldita sea, seré tu amigo.

-¿Lo dices de verdad? ¡Yupiii! Ya sé, quedemos para jugar aquí todas las tardes que estemos libres.

-Bueno, vale.

Y así empezamos una bonita amistad. Yo me considero un chico muy cerrado y nunca he tenido una amistad así, pero con él es diferente. Me siento más libre, puedo ser natural. A veces trae a su amigo Natsuki que me dice que soy muy mono y que tengo ese encanto de chico misterioso. Es un tipo raro. No me cae mal pero no me gusta que toque tanto a Syo, no sé por qué.

Estoy en mi cama tumbado, pensando cuando alguien irrumpe en mi habitación.

-Hola, Seth- dice una voz chillona. Mierda, es Kara.

Se me tira encima. Y empieza a hablarme en susurros.

-Seth, ¿hoy piensas hacerme algo lascivo?

-¿Sabes, Karin? Eres muy pesada. Alguien podría aprovecharse de ti si tienes esa actitud.

Solo tengo esta actitud contigo y nunca te aprovechas- dice con una mueca. Karin es mi amiga de la infancia y desde muy temprana edad ha intentado seducirme de todas las maneras posibles. Ahora que ambos tenemos trece años y su cuerpo se está desarrollando, lo intenta de una manera más obscena.

-Si lo sabes, ¿por qué me sigues molestando?

Suelta un bufido y se quita de encima de mí, se acerca a la puerta para irse.

-Seth, ¿nunca te has planteado cual es tu sexualidad?- dice, y cierra de un portazo cuando sale.

Es cierto que nunca, en mis trece años de edad, me he sentido atraído por nadie, ni chico ni chica. Pero no me importa, ahora solo quiero centrarme en mis estudios, tanto los del instituto como los del conservatorio. Soy consciente de mi atractivo, siempre me lo han dicho. También soy consciente de que algunas de mis compañeras de clase se sienten atraídas por mí, pero no me interesan.

Me duermo con las palabras de Karin repitiéndose en mi cabeza.

Me despierto un poco aturdido, es sábado. He quedado con Syo para pasear por la ciudad, insiste en llevarme a los recreativos.

Una vez hemos ido a todos los sitios que él quería, le pido que vayamos a nuestro lugar secreto. Nos sentamos como siempre a contemplar las vistas.

Entonces, lo miro y me doy cuenta. Yo me siento atraído por Syo, por eso me siento tan bien con él. Me es indiferente su sexo. Me gusta. Siento un impulso incontrolable. Me acerco y él me mira con cara de póker. Y… lo beso. Sus labios son muy suaves. Son cálidos. Me empuja y me mira con lágrimas en los ojos. Sale corriendo. Mi primer beso… y creo que el suyo también.

Syo ya no ha vuelto a nuestro lugar, al menos no cuando yo voy. Se ha distanciado de mí, pero no demasiado. Se comporta como si no hubiese pasado nada. Supongo que eso es un rechazo de mis sentimientos por él. Me da igual, pienso conquistarle, será mío.

* * *

**Bueno, ¿qué tal? Ahora supongo que entendéis mejor el comportamiento de Seth hacia Akiko. Nos vemos en mi otro fanfic que voy a empezar a escribir ahora. Un dato curioso: Rondó de amor se iba a llamar en un principio "Changing our love" (por la canción de Syo) pero al final se llamó así. Y vosotras... ¿qué título le habríais puesto? ¡Me despido! :3**


End file.
